The Legacy of Hagoromo
by ND99sama
Summary: Contains a prologue. Naruto is neglected by his parents for his jinchuriki sister and Sasuke for Itachi. Naruto and Sasuke are given the legacy of Ashura and Indra by the Sage of the Six Paths and they take the world by storm. Strong/Godlike SasukeNaruto tagteam. Bloodline,Hiraishin,Fuinjutsu,Smart,Sage Naruto. Good,EMS,Rinnegan,smart,kenjutsu,shunshin Sasuke. Naruhina, Sasusaku.
1. Prologue 1

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **Enough said and on with the story.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Update 1: 1 Jun 2016**

Fixed some grammatical errors

* * *

 **Prologue 1**

Valleys lay wasted, mountains destroyed. Volcanoes erupted. No signs of life anywhere. Thundering clouds cover the skies in the most gruesome of ways, forming figures that would remind one of the crying faces of their loved ones.

Destruction, one word for it. Complete and utter annihilation of the peaceful place that was once the playing ground of two young children, an area equal to or slightly larger than a country, would be a better description of the jealousy fueled argument turned into an all-out-battle between the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths.

There we see, clashing with all their might, Indra and Ashura Otsutsuki. Both donning their respective avatars. **Susanoo** , the giant purple construct of chakra in the form of a traditional samurai, having four arms and two swords, currently in the process of trying to take the head off of a giant... Fox. Which brings us to Ashura currently in his battle avatar using the chakra of the tailed beasts to form a giant gold fox. Also with four arms and a number of tails that neither of them cared to count, currently in the process of ducking under the said sword-strike and countering with a mean right jab that sent the susanoo skidding back.

This cycle of repeated hitting and dodging equally on both sides had been going on for a long while. If you could ask any creature (which survived), they would state that this 'domestic' feud has been going on for more than three days.

Neither of them willing to give up. Fighting to the best of their abilities. One with the intentions of killing his little brother, whereas the other with the willingness to 'snap my idiot of an elder brother out of the unite-the-whole-world-under-fear-of-my-power spree'.

What bought this on, you may ask?

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK-**_

 _Here we see Hagoromo Otsutsuki, laying on his deathbed after choosing his succesor as Ashura. Said person horrified for two reasons:_

 _One- the apparent no-good son of the sage and smaller brother to the prodigy of the family has been unexpectedly announced as the heir._

 _Two- the said person's prodigal elder brother had just stormed out of the house, right after their father died. Possibly due to the sadness, but somewhere deep down (he thought) that might have had something to do with the change in the obvious choice of the heir._

 _Anyways.._

 _Ashura still didn't understand the reason for change in the choice for heir. Indra was the one who was always the better person. Ofcourse, if you put aside his ever-present brooding nature and his lack of favour for and skills in socialism,_ _ **he was the better choice**_ _. But their father believed in him, the cheerful yet idiotic Ashura, and his way of understanding people and working together with them._ _T_ _hus made him the heir._

 _This annoyed Indra to no end._

 _Thats why we find Indra trying to kill his brother for the position of the heir._

 _Indra inherited Hagoromo's eyes: his powerful chakra, dojutsu, and spiritual energy and was therefoor hailed as a prodigy even by his father's standards. He also weilded a sword showing his great aptitude for kenjutsu._

 _He had long brown hair cut short on top. Two locks wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short (a symbol of his nobility) and his eyes had blue markings around them, which were turned up at the corners. Currently, he is wearing a full body battle armour._

 _He possessed a derived form of his grandmother's dojutsu: the **Sharingan**. Thus, he could observe the flow of chakra, pay great attention to detail, and accurately predict a person's movements. As a **Yin Release** user, he could presumably use his Sharingan for genjutsu. In time, he also awakened the **Mangekyo Sharinga** n. With it, he unlocked the ability to use Susanoo. _

_Ashura, who was taken aback with the sudden appearence of Indra and his attempt to kill him, was the other part of their father._

 _He was originally very unskilled. Over the years however, he proved himself a late-bloomer as through gruelling hard work and dedication, Asura awakened his own inherited power: his father's "body" — powerful life force and physical energy, granting him power on par with his genius older brother, Indra. He was also a capable leader, obtaining countless loyal followers, which ofcourse included the tailed beasts._

 _And from their started the battle between the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths, who himself was hailed as a god for defeating the Rabbit Goddess or, as he used to call her, mother, along with his brother Homura Otsutsuki._

 _Why the Rabbit Goddess, also known to the world as Kaguya Otsutsuki, attacked her sons? Well she simply got greedy after witnessing 'her'chakra passing on to her sons._

 _Anyways..._

 _That was the start of the would-be battle for ages._

 _ **-FLASHBACK ENDS**_

* * *

The battle concluded when the fighters met for a final clash. It is said that when two high level fighters clash, they don't need to speak their thoughts. They understand each other through the emotions relayed by each attack.

"Why?.. Why do this... Indra onii-san?..." The words seeming to fill a strange silence in the void that surrounded them both. "To unite the world. Together... under my power. To make it a place where there would be no sorrow, no pain." Indra replied.

"Stop with this bullshit! I can see it in your eyes.. onii-san. They are hollow words. Because... Because i know you would never follow in grandma's footsteps. Tell me... Tell me why? If not for my sake, then for the sake of our father... for the sake of our bond... for the happy times we spent as a family... TELL ME! Because I know this isn't you onii-san. This is not the older brother who used to carry me on his back when I was hurt... This is not the one who would fuss over my every little problem.. This is not you." There was silence.

Then with a sudden jolt, Ashura opened his eyes to witness his hand through the chest of Indra. Indra's body twitching ever so slightly, but a strange yet proud smile on his face.

Then Indra opened his eyes to gaze into Ashura's with his fammiliar swirl patterned Mangekyo. He says," You are right otouto. You always were. It was me who was the fool." And with that the surroundings around Ashura change and turn into one of darkness with a pool of water at their feet. "Zetsu" Indra says. "The name of the creature who manipulated me. He is the incarnate of grandma and will not stop at any lenght to revive her. You musn't let that happen. This battle that we started wont be finishing anytime soon. Our decendents will undoubtedly avenge each other and a thirst for blood will generate. All due to my fault. So as repention, I am giving you the last remains of whats left of my power. Use it well Ashura. And promise me that you will use that joke for a brain that you have to find a way to stop him and bring an end to this chain of hatred that I started"Indra finished with a smile.

Ashura's eyes filled up with unshed tears. "You never leave an oppurtunity to bellitle me dont you." He finished with a laugh choked with tears.

"But rest assured nii-san. I wont let that happen. You were the clever of us both anyways." He finished with a sarcastic smile, allbeit one hidden among the sadness and grief now present on his face.

With that, the surroundings change back and Ashura falls back beside his brother. Using the last remaints of what power he had left, he combined his own with that of Indra and managed to reconstruct his father's astral presence.

The Sage just smiled sadly and replied "It was my fault that drove Indra to the edge, that this battle ensued. No words are needed my young one. I will wait for the ones that Gamamaru-chan spoke of and pass on your will to them". Saying that, the Sage dissapeared leaving Ashura in the now wasteland, already shedding tears for the lives that Indra's and his own descendents are going to take beacause of their mistake.

* * *

And with that, starts the era of the warring clans.

Descendents of Ashura were known as Senju and Uzumaki, and the ones of Indra were known as Uchiha. the two strongest clans in the world that started a feud that later spread to the entire world and engulfs all of it.

Several clans that were given chakra as ninshu by the Sage, coverted it into ninjutsu to fight their battles on a devastatingly larger scale than before.

* * *

 **And cut-**

 **How was it?**

 **Please do leave a review and do not think of this as a one-shot. Its not. If you prefer, PM me. I will look forward to your replies.**

 **PS**

 **Constructive critticism is begged-for.**

 **I will be uploading another chapter to conclude the prologue by tommorow.**


	2. Prologue 2

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **Enough said and on with the second part of the prologue.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Update 1: 1 Jun 2016**

Grammatical corrections and some minor updates.

* * *

 **Prologue 2**

As the time passed, Indra and Ashura transmigrated into their descendents, who fought in the wars and were recognised as gods with the amount of power they possesed.

One pair of such transmigrations were Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Though clearly not as strong as Ashura and Indra, they were held as the most powerful shinobi alive.

They started out as friends who had lost their brothers and found comfort with each other.

Even though each didnt know the other's clan name (Senju and Uchiha), they played, trained and grew up together.

After a while, the inevitable happened and they were sent plumeting into the warhole due to their families revealing themselves. So they started having battles here and there. Not the casual spars that one would expect from such statement but all out fight-to-kill battles.

Hagoromo's spirit, having a firm beleif on them both, held out a hand of hope. He waited for their supposed final battle and to tell them of their ancestor's legacy. For this to happen, the Sage had already decided to pass-on the knowledge of **Sage Mode** to Hashirama because of Ashura's chakra that clinged to him, though anonymously.

Eventually they ended-up having an all out battle with Hashirama using his wood golem and Madara using his perfect susanoo. After which Madara was defeated. But Hashirama being the kind hearted fellow he was, begged him to create an alliance with him to make their vision, one that they both saw during their time as friends, come true.

And so, the village Hidden in the Leaves was born.

* * *

But the peace didn't sit well with the shinobi world. Hashirama was elected the 1st Hokage and Tobirama, his younger brother, was supposed to be the next.

This concerned Madara towards the well being of his clan and their status in the village as Madara trusted Hashirama with his life but not Tobirama as he was the one who killed Izuna Uchiha, Madara's little brother.

So Madara left, trying to convince Hashirama that their vision of a village was a faliure. He left on his own and returned with the Kyubi in his control and fought Hashirama.

But him being the succesor of Ashura and thus being the stronger one, fought them both using his wood release and sage mode and managed to subdue the kyubi and having his wife Mito become the first Jinchuriki of Kyubi in the process.

Madara lost and was 'supposedly' killed by Hashirama. The latter of whom claiming that he will not let any harm come to their- no, his village.

Thus, the Sage lost his chance once again and, though grievingly but, waited for the children of the prophecy to step into this world.

But as fate would have it, or rather - Zetsu would, the world was not yet free of Madara.

He survived using an Uchiha kinjutsu **Izanagi,** a technique which has the power to convert any real situation into a dream but at the cost of a sharingan eye. Using the Mangekyo to activate in the event of his death.

He was rescued by Black Zetsu, who claimed that he was Madara's will incarnate. Mardara, having believed the Zetsu, proceeds to bring out his contingency plan and implants a peice of Hashirama's flesh, that he bit off of him during their battle, into his own body.

In his dying age, his eye healed and he managed to awaken the Rinnegan, using that to summon the demonic statue of the outer path or the Gedou Mazo and supplying himself with its life force.

And with that, he bided his time. Waiting for an oppurtunity to set his plans in motion for world peace.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Hashirama continued to lead his village and it prospered in the land of fire. Several other clans joined them and the village grew.

Getting scared by the power of the growing village, other countries too established their own ninja villages, namely: Villages hidden in the Stone(Iwagakure) in the Earth country, Sand(Sunagakure) in the Wind country, Cloud(Kumogakure) in the Lightning country and Mist(Kirigakure) in the Water country. These were the only ones to have a Kage as the village head.

Several small hidden villages also surfaced within this time, like Takigakure, Amegakure. Although they did not hold a big influence in the world, they were run like any Hidden Village with a Kage of their own.

Then came the first Five Kage summit during which Hashirama managed to convince the other four Kages to sign the first peace treaty by giving them tailed beasts which he captured after witnessing the disaster caused by the Kyubi.

But the peace was again not long held. After the death of Hashirama, Tobirama held up the mantle of Hokage as the Nidaime. He wasn't a monster in battle like his bother, but he was a hell of a researcher. Using his skills to create new jutsu's as well as he was held as the most powerful water release user in history. His almost unmatched sensory skills prvided more. During his reign, the second great war broke out during the end of which he died, giving up the position of the Sandaime (third) Hokage to Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Sarutobi was a prodigy and was known as the 'Proffesor' for his analytical skills and his mastery of all the five elements. He was hailed as the God of Shinobi of his time and had fought in both of the first wars and also braved the village through a third one.

During the third Great War, another individual surfaced, who made a name for himself by perfecting the Nidaime's jutsu, the **Hiraishin** , created several of his own, most noteworthy being the **Rasengan** , and used his abilities to slaughter 300 of Iwa's soldiers on his own in a mater of seconds, earning himself the name of Yellow Flash. This man who earned himself a flee-on-sight order, trained by one of the students of the Sandaime himself, was later chosen as the Yondaime (fourth) Hokage for his efforts in the war.

Enter - Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage

An eminent Hokage, people's favorite. He was somewhat of a celibrity during the first days of his promotion.

* * *

But as all good things come to an end, his happy life also came to an abrupt halt - and that's not speaking about the literal mountains of paperwork that came with the position or the fact that he was about to enter fatherhood due to his wife being pregnant with twins.

No, it was due to the fact that during Kushina's delivery, a masked assailant silently entered the barrier-protected and Anbu-guarded secret place of her delivery and manged to seperate Kushina from him.

Now why would a normal delivery be guarded like that?

Well that was due to the fact that Kushina was an Uzumaki like Mito and was thus bought from Uzushio, before its destruction during the second war, to Konoha to become the second Jinchuriki to the Kyubi. It is a known fact that while giving birth, the seal on a female Jinchuriki weakens as the power of the seal is transfered to the child.

Somehow the masked assailent knew of this whole affair and managed to take Kushina away from Minato right after her giving birth to the two babies who were later used as hostage to sway the jinchuriki away from Yondaime. He managed to free the Kyubi using the sharingan and used it to wreak havoc on Konoha.

Minato arrived and managed to free the the kyubi from the assailant's hold. The latter, who called himself Madara, was then forced to flee from the place after being defeated by the Yondaime.

Minato now arrived with Kushina and Naruko, the twin sister as they had named her, to the place where Minato had teleported the Kyubi mere seconds before using his **Hiraishin**. The Kyubi who was now free of the influence from the masked man was currently being subdued by Sandaime and his most trusted shinobi.

When a Tailed Beast is extracted from a Jinchuriki, they die. But Minato was not going to let that happen to his wife. So he formed the hand seals for the **Shiki Fuin** or the Reaper death soul consuming seal to cut half of the chakra of the Kyubi into Kushina and the other half into Naruko. Doing this would kill him for obvious reasons as the Shinigami (who is summoned during the said seal) would take his soul in exchange.

But alas, there arrived the one and only self proclaimed super pervert, one of the legendary Sannin and the Great Toad Sage Jiraya. Or as Minato called him, Jiraya-Sensei.

Jiraya bonked Minato on his head, knocking him out cold before he could finish the last handsign. Then he, along with Sarutobi, managed to seal the Kyubi into Kushina and Naruko using the Hakke-fuin, saving the former's life and turning the latter into the Jinchuriki for another half of the Kyubi.

Thus the plan of the masked assailant - now known as Madara - failed and peace was restored to Konoha.

* * *

Despite several losses of life and the amount of destruction caused, Namikaze Minato was happy that he was able to save what was most precious to him, his wife, his daughter Naruko and his son.

Wait...

He forgot about "Naaaruutooooo!"

The Yondaime shouted at top of his lungs sitting upright on his hospital bed. Kushina, who was sleeping beside him, how she managed to do that on the single bed- he would never know, was startled and woke up.

"SHHH!" She said. "You will wake them up" She points to the little bundles of blue and pink sleeping in the crib peacefuly.

"He was bought by that pervert of a sensei of yours right after he dropped us off to the hospital."She finished sighing. To hell with the fighting and killing on the battlefeild, Minato Namikaze was a worrywart at home and as cuddly as a bear on the inside. But it was why she loved him.

Minato sighed contentedly. His family was the best thing that happened to him. During the second war, he had lost his father and became an orphan as his mother died soon after he was born. What was worst, he didn't even inherit his father's bloodline, the Steel release which was a combination of Earth, Wind, and Lightning release. But his father never really held it against him. "It was the genes, nothing there is that you can do about it" His father would say.

A funeral was held in the honour of those who passed on during the Kyubi's attack.

Naruko's status was not revealed to anyone.

Hiruzen had to take up the office during the 'off-time' that Minato requested to be with his family. Though Hiruzen suspected this was partially to escape from the mountain-dwarfing amounts of paperwork that was now laying around in his office.

'Seriously Kyubi, was it too much to ask for one of your claws to rip this room from the office?' Sarutobi thought.

* * *

Somewhere in a resort in the land of springs a mother and a daughter sneezed at the same time. 'Someone is missing me and Naruko-chan' Kushina thought confused.

Two giants orange foxes sitting inside the two said people were having simmilar thoughts.

* * *

 _ **TIME SKIP- 4 YEARS**_

Four years passed and Minato was proving to be a capable Hokage as he and Hiruzen had succesfully prevented a coup-de-etat by the Uchiha,who were honestly just tired of the suspicions due to seclusion from the times of the Nidaime and the rumor that it was an Uchiha who set the Kyubi free. The only casuality was an Uchiha elder who was the instigator of the rumors, the little extra weight who ticked them off. Executed by Fugaku himself.

But in doing so, he was not able to spend much time with his family.

Kushina took it well and was released from the hospital just two days after the attack. She started to look after her family and accepted the fact that Minato was busy due to his Hokage duties. Since Naruko was the Jinchuriki of Nine-Tails, she was constantly checked over by Jiraya and Minato and Kushina as well.

Little did they know that favouritism was never healthy, be it between students or children, intentional or non-intentional. and their small negligence of their son Naruto was going to cause serious repercussions in the future.

It could never be easy for a single parent to raise their children alone. But, how would Kushina even know?

* * *

 **And cut-**

 **How was it?**

 **This concludes the Prologue and next chapter will witness the start of Naruto's life.**

 **The first part has been updated as per some suggestions by my readers.**

 **Thanks to all those who decided to review and favorite or follow this story.**

 **Im going to respond to some of the reviewers here:**

 **HellaDope:- Thanks for the review and I'm glad you read it. Thanks for pointing that out I have updated the last chapter so you can visit it again. As for the size, do you think I should cover more plot or should include more details? BTW the next chapters will be longer as this was just the prelude.**

 **Guest Reviewer:- Im happy that you liked it. Since this is my first attempt and this was just the prelude and first part of it so expect the length of next chapters to be greater.**

 **Serpiente Obsidiana:- Im happy that you liked it. Yup I forgot to add that little detail but the next update will cover it. The idea for Hinata tenseigan is not bad at all. I might just add it but not soon. You can expect to see it during the shippuden timeline or maybe before that. Sasuke snake sennin is something that I have debated over with myself but eventually the result is that he is not going to get any sage mode for that matter. The reason for this is because I think sage mode gives sensory abilities which naruto uses to predict the attacks. Sasuke, in my opinion, already has those due to his sharingan. And for the extra strength, there is an OVA in which Naruto(Sage Mode) and Sasuke(MS) are fighting on par. Besides Pain was able to keep up blow for blow with Jiraya. So no Sage Mode for Sasuke.**

 **As for my other reviewers, thanks for reviews and I hope the story will be to your expectations.**

 **Thanks for reading and dont forget to review.**

 **Next update will be on Sunday and subsequent sundays from there on as it is my final year at school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **Now presenting the first proper chapter of the story. Naruto meets Sasuke and Hinata.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Update 1: 3 Jun 2016**

Gramatical corrections and some minor updates

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

But this was not a problem that would streach for a long time. The reason being...

Well since Hinata and Sasuke's mother's, Hisa and Mikoto respectively, would see her and speak of her condition to their husbands, Hiashi and Fugaku. Not that they themselves didn't do anything to ensure that the message reached the Hokage. Glaring a little at him whenever he happened to be in his house and subtely trying to hint him of the predicament that his wife was in.

Both Hiashi Hyuga and Fugaku Uchiha were good friends to the Hokage, seperately though; due to their dojutsu rivalry and what-not. So after showing a bit of reluctance they eventually agreed to have a little 'talk' with the Hokage-no, Minato Namikaze, the person they grew up with.

And Minato was dumbstruck.

Right down horrified.

And at the end of the 'explaination' from both Hiashi and Fugaku he was disgusted with himself. How could he be so blind to the woman he loved the most?

But Minato Namikaze was a practical man and saw no good in just sitting their and greiving.

So later that night, after all the occupants of the house had apparently gone to sleep. We find Minato hiraishining to his house, more precisely their bed, and startling his wife by kissing the brains out of her. Then he rested his forehead against her's and looked into her eyes and just stayed like that for some time.

Kushina eventually got the matter. She acknowledged his silent apology and forgave him with one last kiss before they went to sleep while embracing each other.

* * *

The damage, however, was already done.

Naruto, the little boy was constantly, though not intentionaly, ignored by his mother. All due to the fact that his sister was "Special" as his mother would say.

He never got that. Wasn't he also special? Wasn't he also his mother's precious little child?

Don't get her wrong, she loved both her children.

But Naruko was always a little more cute and a little more jumpy than her brother, much like Kushina was when she was her age. So Kushina had to constantly divert her attention to her little Naruko. And four year old Naruto was by now used to this seclusion. He would often ask his mother with the best puppy-dog eyes that he could manage "Please play with me too Kaa-chan". And Kushina would melt.

But the effect was not everlasting. She would eventually turn to Naruko... again.

Minato, now here, also started to followed her example. More so because he felt obliged to partake in all of her activities as a form of repentence for leaving her alone.

But he always played that extra minute with Naruto, spend that little extra time tucking him in for the night. All due to the fact that Naruto seemed to be an almost replica of himself when he was a child. This resulted in Naruto to look foreward to see his father home every night.

Not that it was a bad thing right? I mean a little boy loved to see his father home. Even if it was for a few hours before going to sleep.

There's nothing wrong with that. But Kushina failed to notice that less excitement in his eyes during the whole day.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP - 2 YEARS**

Now we find little Naruto 6 years old. He was sitting on a little swing that his parents put up for him and his sister, holding a rust colored book in his hands. His face was currently one of lonliness and broody like a certain Uchiha from canon universe.

What bought this on?

Well six years of continously being compared to your sibling, having your parents focus their attention on her rather than you would do that to a person. Though he never held it against them.

His parents had revealed to them the cause of Naruko getting 'special' treatment.

Naruko had run-off to the woods for a complete day and no-one was able to find her. In the end, Naruto had somehow managed to find her. She had been crying the whole day.

Naruto was able to comfort her by letting her cry into his chest, all the while whispering soothing things into her ears and telling her that "it's ok" and "we love you all the same".

Yes, he understood that being a Jinchuriki was a dangerous job and being a parent to them was rather demanding. He loved his sister the most in the world but a little extra time for him would certainly not be that difficult to arrange, would it?

If one would care to follow him and observe, they would think that he is a little bit too mature for his age, with the understanding, the acceptance for his current state, and even the manner with which he adderessed people.

Overall he was a polite young boy who was caring, respectful, and cute. Exactly the material for old ladies to fuss over and to be posed as an ideal child for their children and grandchildren to look-up to. But he didnt care about all that. All he wanted was attention and love from his family. Not that he didnt have it, but a little more that he craved.

With blond hair, a square jaw, and an attire with a kite symbolising the Namikaze clan on his back, he looked exactly like a mini-Minato resulting in people instantly recognising him as 'son of the yellow flash' or 'Namikaze-sama'. He never liked those names. It was like he was always walking in his father's shadow.

"If not for the whiskers, he would look exactly like Minato did when he was younger" were some of the constant reminders that people would give him of his parentage.

This affected him dually. His respect for his father grew but it also developed a sort of annoyance towards him.

Also, though as a side-effect, he grew an extreme liking for his whiskers and would often display them with pride, like a lion showing-off his mane. Althogh he never could figure out what they exacly were.

* * *

Currently, he was sitting on that swing brooding due to another one of the rejections by his parents of his request for them to train him too, like Naruko.

By now it was a common occurence and Naruto paid no mind to it. Whenever he wanted to learn anything, he would have to search his clan's library for a scroll on that and then find an off-duty Jonin to teach him that skill. One of the perks of being son to the Hokage was that people didnt usually reject you for anything less than 'Extremely Important'. But he knew that it was all just to get into his father's good books. Well, he would take any oppurtunity that he could get his hands on.

As a result, his taijutsu was already genin level thanks to spars with a bushy-browed, bowel-cut haired, green spandex clad youthful jonin and a mini clone of his.

His ninjutsu was also at genin level as he knew a good number of jutsus but was not extremely proficient in any of them due to a certain silver-haired Anbu who was the epitome of laziness.

Genjutsu, he never payed any serious thought to that.

Fuinjutsu, that accounted of the only help he had recieved from his parents in his small life. Each time he would scream at top off his lungs for some training, his parents would hand him a book on fuinjutsu. But as he got older, he knew where those books were kept and would take one of them.

As of now, he was a t fuinjutsu level 3, nothing short of a miracle for a 6 year old because most jonins never got higher than level 2 which covers the basic storage and explosive seals. Since there was no fuinjutsu teacher available to him, he mostly practiced by himself in that art.

Back in the Present though,

He decided to let-off some steam by one of his walks through the town which would finally end up on the top of Hokage Mountain, specefically the head of the Shodaime. This was a major calmer for him. He always felt at ease there.

* * *

While walking by the stream, he noticed a boy of around his age, dark hair and onyx eyes. If this wasn't an indicator enough, the white-red fan on his back made it clear that this was the fresh harvest of emos from the Uchiha clan. He didnt hate them, just didnt like the stick... no thats too short, the freaking tree lodged up their backs.

Sasuke, the said boy, noticed the son of the Hokage, while just about to return from his walk, looking towards him. "Hello" Sasuke said politely but nobley to the blonde. This was a strange yet pleasant surprise for young Naruto to see an Uchiha that was not a stuck-up idiot.

"Hi" Naruto greeted. "Whats your name?" he questioned back.

"Sasuke. And yours?"

"Naruto" was the reply that Sasuke got.

The next few minutes were spent exchanging pleasantaries. They shared each other's views on public, their stupidity. They discussed about their families and Sasuke was busy praising his Itachi nii-san and Shisui whereas Naruto was the same with Naruko and a bit on Kakashi too. They even discussed about their lives and they each found out about the living-up-to-the-expectations problems they each got courtesy of their respective parents and siblings. Though they didnt know why, but they enjoyed each others's presence.

Eventually the topic of discussion turned to training.

"I am trained by Shisui and Itachi nii-san" Sasuke said.

"Why? Dont your parents teach you?" Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke hesitated for a few moments before he spoke "No... Father is always too busy training nii-san. He rarely has time for me and whenever he does, lets just say it ends with me panting on the ground with little to no advancement and father leaving with a remark about how I should be more like Itachi. It's always about Itachi with him. Itachi this- Itachi that. "Why couldn't you be more like Itachi?". It's as if everytime he looks at me, all he sees is a mistake. A mistake that was foolish of him to commit." finished Sasuke with a slight grimace.

Naruto was shocked. Sasuke's situation was practically the same as his. Though his parents didnt express it verbally, but each time they had sent him away, their thoughts were clear. Clear enough that he could imagine himself listening to them saying these words while sending him off to train on his own. He felt sad for Sasuke as he too would have gone through the lonliness in his life. But secretly he felt happy that he was not alone and decided to be open about his family too.

"My parents are the same with Naruko taking up most of their time".

Sasuke was just about ready to hear his sympathies as he had heard from many would-be fangirls their age but was caught off-guard with Naruto's statement.

Slowly, Sasuke risked a glance at his... friend? His eyes were a display of unshed tears, pain and determination. Much too simmilar to the eyes that gazed back at him from the mirror each morning.

"So you too huh?" Sasuke said. It was more of a statement than a question.

They gazed out to the village that seemed so little before them,from the head of the Shodaime that they both found themselves on.

"Yup..." Naruto replied. "They just don't understand, do they? Always comparing. Naruko was more active than me when we were toddlers and would take-up most of their time as well as showed just a tiny bit more stamina than me. That was the fissure point. They paid more attention to her. Then the comparisons started. And now, they would just assume that she's better than me in almost everything and dont even bother to train me anymore."

Nothing more was said as they just sat there enjoying the sunset, the silence and each others's company.

"It's getting late. I have to get back... See you later. Same time?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded and asked"Tommorow?" Sasuke nodded to which Naruto replied with a smile "I'll look foreward to it".

And with that Sasuke left. Naruto sat down on the head of the Shodiame for a little while and eventually left for his home with a smile. He knew tommorow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Later at home, Naruto walks in with a smile and an unusual excitement in his step.

Naruko just waves and welcomes him home to which Naruto flashes his bright smile as acknowledgment.

Kushina peeps out of the kitchen to see her son running upstairs. Normaly, she would have shrugged it off, but something about that smile that Naruto displayed earlier was different. It was not one of his regular ones that would suite a young, noble and well-mannered boy. There was something more... real.. about it, infectious... as Kushina caught her lips tugging upwards slightly.

Minato came home late that night, Mumbling incoherently about giant mountains of paperwork and stupid singleminded civillians who couldn't even scratch their own ass without ninja helping them.

He opened the refridgerator and found his dinner cold as heck. So after heating it up with a small Katon, he ate his dinner in a wierd silence. Something about darkness and silence in his own house seemed to bother him and would always encourage him to finish-up his work early.

He went upstairs after finishing up and laid down on the bed beside his wife. Said woman yawned, which Minato still found to be rather amusing, and slowly opened a single eye to see her husband next to her. She snuggled up to him and mumbled something.

Minato, not being able to catch what was said just asked dumbly "What?". Kushina pulled her head out of his shoulder to find Minato looking straight into her eyes. Something about those cerulean orbs always seemed to mesmerize her. So she forgot about her little concern related to Naruto and just kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep again.

Minato just chuckled slightly so as to not wake his wife again and closed his eyes. Neither of them noticed the light left on in Naruto's room.

The said person was busy practicing calligraphy for his fuinjutsu skills. It is a rather important aspect of fuinjutsu that, if mastered, could easily make you proficient in seals or could just as easily make them blow-up in your face and turn you into a bloody mess of flesh and brain matter.

Not a good way to go.

So keeping up with his calligraphy had become something sort of a routine excercise for Naruto. He would do it whenever he was bored or when he was injured and could no longer train. It was a good time-pass. Something which our blonde seriously needed due to the fact that his excitement of meeting with Sasuke was not going to let him sleep any time soon.

After mindlessly scribbling for about an hour or so, sleep cought-up to him.

'Tommorow would be eventful' were his last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Naruto followed his regular schedule of waking up at 3:30, washing himself, preparing and having a quick bite.

Then he left to train with his youthful taijutsu sensei and his apprentice, the duo of which start their training at four. After three hours of mindless training and Naruto turning into a writhing mess later, he leaves to find a certain silver haired Anbu, who can usually be found spending time at the memorial stone and still refuses to reveal his name, for for his ninjutsu practice.

Another 3 hours later, he limps to the Ichiraku Ramen to have his breakfast.

This shop was run by a father-daughter pair named Teuchi and Ayame respectively. They are some of the only people who seem to understand his... problems... and treat him like they would any normal citizen.

Well as normal as someone in case of Naruto can be.

The blonde was a literal bottomless pit when it came to ramen, or as he would call it, "Food of the gods".

If you ever wanted to win a bet against an Akimichi in terms of food, bring them to the Ichiraku stand for some one-on-one with Naruto. Chozaru, Choza's (Clan Head of the Akimichi's) brother, would ascertain that fact as he had lost, on multiple occasions, against this little ramen eating monster and had to wear a small flag depicting Naruto standing victorious over him with ramen in the background. It was a depressing experience for the said Akimichi who had woved to someday beat him at his own game.

While wandering through the village, Naruto came across the academy, a place he would have to enroll in the next year.

So he decided to inspect his to-be learning place and started to comb through the place room by room. He saw the classrooms, the storage rooms for weapons, and training grounds. It was a sunday so there was no one to bother him not counting the birds sitting on the tree outside which would occasionly chirp to make themselves known.

As his tour of the academy came to an end, he found himself in the forest behind the training grounds of the academy. It was a little weird to find a training ground in the academy when all they did there was throw shurikens and kunais at the stumps and once a week spars that would be done inside a small circle, something that he found out from his fellow taijutsu student Lee.

"Seriously what is the point in having an entire field for that?" Naruto asked no-one in perticular.

But got a reponse in the form of a pained scream. His sensitive ears picked-up the frail noise and instantly pinpointed it's origin. It came from the woods behind him. So, to help the person in need, Naruto took off in that direction.

He suddendly stopped as he came across a trio of children surrounding a much smaller girl, who by the looks of it was around his age.

They were harassing her and calling her the 'Byakugan Freak'. Not just that, but accusing the girl to be thinking that she was better than them. None of this was Naruto able to picture the little girl doing. Her face was too innocent for that.

But he knew better than to judge a book by it's cover. His doubts, however, were gone when he heard a faint "forgive me". It came from the said girl whose voice was now trembling. One of the bully's was about to hit her again when suddenly Naruto arrived holding the bully's hand in a vice grip. His hair were covering his eyes which gave him a shady look.

The group was taken aback.

"LET. HER. GO." Naruto spoke with contained anger and leaked a small amount of killing intent.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _The masked Anbu with the silver gravity defying hair was as usual training Naruto in their regular training grounds._

 _It was another one of the speed and agility training that the scarecrow was so fond of._

 _Naruto, however was slacking today. He was tired of the morning practice and wanted to do some jutsu training. Not that he didn't get any, but it was still not to his liking. Kakashi, however noticed it and decided to teach Naruto a lesson to never slack off in his training._

 _To do that, he started to radiate a small amount of KI. Naruto instantly froze. Seeing that, Kakashi slowly started to increase his KI to the point when Naruto was throwing up._

 _"Whha... Som-one... H-help... me..." Was all Naruto could say. He was suddenly forced from casually jumping and avoiding obstacles to lean over and puke his entire stomach out, barely supressing the desire-no... need to just crawl away and die in a hole somewhere._

 _Kakashi walked over to him and sat beside him, still reading his orange book._

 _"That, my little pup, is killing intent. The power to force your will onto any other's. All chunin and above know how to do it. It instills a feeling of fear in the intended target and forces them to give-in." Kakashi spoke in a monotone._

 _"This is something that you will have to face as a ninja. In fact, KI alone can help you complete many missions. Like when you have to kill some weak-willed politician, you can just end his life by suddenly producing a large amount of it and making his heart stop in mere seconds. Something that Anbu make great use of." By now, he had dropped his KI and Naruto was standing on his feet, something which surprised Kakashi._

 _Though what came next, Kakashi would have never expected._

 _"Lets do that again" were Naruto's words filled with bravery._

 _Kakashi could understand Naruto's reasoning as soon as he said it._

 _The boy wanted to be able to hold his own against KI. Well, he would get what he wanted. Kakashi wasn't called a sadist by his fellow Anbu for nothing._

 _And so, in time, Naruto learned how to give out KI of his own._

* * *

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

This sudden declaration mixed with a small amount of KI was enough for the bully to piss himself and pass-out. The other two, however, just came at him as the KI was-not directed at them.

Fools.

None of them knew how to fight, nor had any brains if one of them passing out right infront of them was any indicator as they still tried to fight.

Keyword TRIED.

Naruto easliy weaved through their hastily thrown punches and occasional kicks and knocked them both out with an elbow to each of thier solar plexus while he swiftly twisted between them.

No major injury caused. Targets nullified. It was swift, clean and precise, just as his Inu-masked Anbu sensei had tought.

Then he turned around to face the mop of blue hair who was just looking at him with wide, pale, pupil-less eyes. Something which he found extremely beautiful. The girl was also blushing and muttered something inaudible.

"What?" was Naruto's reply as he didn't get that.

"Th-thank y-you." The girl said again, blushing a little.

Naruto just smiled brightly at her, showing his complete spotless dental and gave her his hand.

The girl's blush just grew a deeper shade of red as she stood up. "It was no problem" Naruto said. "What's your name?" he asked.

The girl again blushed and replied"H-Hinata Hyuga".

Naruto seemed thoughtful for a second and then spoke "So thats why you look familliar. You are the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga right? The current clan head of the Hyuga. I've met your father a few times when he comes to visit my dad." Naruto spoke cheerfuly.

Hinata blushed again at his cheerful voice and just nodded with a "H-hai".

"Well my name is Naruto Namikaze" He spoke again.

Hinata's eyes grew wide again as his looks stuck home. 'How come I didn't notice it before, he looks exactly like the yondaime'.

"I-It's nice t-to meet you N-Namikaze-sama" Hinata spoke in the well-mannered tone like she had been tought.

Naruto shrugged at this and said "Just Naruto will do". "O-okay... Naruto-kun" said Hinata and blushed again.

Kö, who had been watching the duo for the duration of this conversation intervend now and bowed.

"You have my sincerest thanks and of the Hyuga clan for helping Hinata-Sama. But I'm affraid we have to take leave now. Hiashi-sama must be expecting us." Saying that he took Hinata's hand and Hinata spoke in a hurried voice "Thank you" to Naruto and left.

Naruto just stared dumbly at the exchange that took place. He didn't even get the guy's name who had just suddenly appeared, thanked him and left with his new firend Hinata.

Eventually he just chalked it up to strange Hyugas and their strange behaviour.

Well, atleast he had something interesting to do today and it was already nearing the time to visit Sasuke at the Hokage monument.

And now he had a story to tell.

* * *

 **And that was it for this week.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter so dont forget to review.**

 **These chapters are essential for character building and provide a background to the story so they might seem a little boring.**

 **Well,**

 **Review response time**

 **HellaDope: I'm trying to do so. Thanx for reviewing and helping me keep on track.**

 **Guest: Glad that you like it. I hope to keep it up to your expectations.**

 **lolitagirl.2015b: Thanx and I'm happy that you like it. It's reviews like these that make writing all the more fun.**

 **massone22: Yup and I hope to keep it up to your expectations.**

 **frozem1: Thanx for reviewing and I'll keep up the work.**

 **NemesisDrive: As I said, the chapters were essential for background building as I've been told by my English teachers. So I thought a prologue would help keep things straight. The subsequent chapters will have our main characters, rest assured.**

 **Darklight-Dragon21: I do not take it so. But yup I've got the idea from other stories that depict Naruto as 'Neglected'. Well the idea was appealing and there was quiet a liking for this category on the site. But I decided to write one on the topic because of the very reasons that you mentioned. The stories are sometimes not up to the mark and sometimes they are not updated. In my opinion that's just sad. So, no use fussing about that and the best solution to the problem that occured to me was to WRITE one myself. That way I can keep it updated and keep it good and interesting.**

 **XxMikeyXx: Glad that you liked it. That correction has already been done but thanx anyway.**

 **Guest: I'll try my best to keep it updated on schedule. The max fluctuations that WILL be observed would be for a day back-or-fro because of my final year at school. One of my wishes was to see a story with Naruto and Sasuke with these powers so I decided to write one.**

 **As for my other reviewers, thanks for reviews and I hope the story will be to your expectations.**

 **Next chapter will be of Naruto building his bonds and getting some training down with Sasuke. Also Sasuke meets Hinata.**

 **Next update date- 14/7**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **This episode is a valentine's special. Though not much is done but a begining point in the relationship of Naruto and Hinata as well as some bromance between Naruto and Sasuke along with some training.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Update 1: 3 Jun 2016**

Grammatical corrections and some minor updates.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Eventually it was evening, about 4. Naruto hastily made his way to the top of the Hokage mountain. Time seemed to fly by when he was getting late, the reason being the 'Hinata Incident', as he came to call it.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was planning to test the skills of this boy who seemed to be oddly familiar to him.

As a result, he was hiding, quiet skillfully, on the top of a tree that had just started to bloom flowers. So it was easy to hide there.

Still he worked out angles between the leaves and flowers in order to figure out from where can he look without being spotted.

The whole procedure took the better part of 30 minutes and involved several log pieces, flowers and leaves being cut and reshaped. He was concealed perfectly.

Half an hour later, he noticed Naruto running up to the place. And to his surprise, after a few seconds of bobbing his head left to right, Naruto gazed right at him.

"YO! Sasuke, what are you doing up there?".

"..."

"SASUKE! CAN YOU HEAR ME UP THERE?"

"..."

Sasuke was speechless. His tiresome attempts of hiding himself in a way that would take at least a sensor chunin to spot him went right down the drain as the blonde boy figured out his hiding place in an instant.

As Sasuke was coping with the fact that his friend was a sensor in his internal monologue, Naruto had climbed the said tree and was now sitting beside him.

"This place sucks. You can't see anything from here." Naruto complained.

Sasuke's entire body suffered goosebumps. He was frozen. No one had ever had a jump on him except for Shisui and Itachi, in his little life of 6 years anyways.

Slowly he regained his composure a little. "H-how?" Sasuke asked, his fright written in bold letters on his face.

"How what?" Naruto asked intelligently.

"How did you find me?" Sasuke asked a little boldly this time.

"Uhh... you said to visit here didn't you?" Naruto replied.

Sasuke didn't move a muscle in his body for the next few seconds.

"Ohh... that!... Well you see I had to search for my sister whenever we went out to play when we were little. She was always hyper-active and wandered off. Mom couldn't find her easily but I always did. She would say that it was a special link between twins... Yeah right. Like sensing someone in a marketplace of over half a thousand people, mindlessly shopping, was a link. I looked through some scrolls that I... 'borrowed' from our clan library and figured out that it was called sensory perception, present in all the people but some specialize in it. Those are called sensors, like me."

This little explanation was enough for the sharp minded Uchiha to grasp the basic idea what happened. "So you are a sensor" Sasuke said.

Naruto gazed back at him with a deadpan look,"... Yup... Soo... you were trying to test me weren't you?"

Sasuke looked sheepish and replied "Yes, I wanted to see what you were capable of."

"Oh... Ok." Naruto replied. Nothing more was said for a while.

"So-" "So-" They both spoke at the same time.

"You go first" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked to argue but quickly figured that it would be a waste of time to do so. "How was your day?" He asked.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second then said "Good, nothing note wort- Wait! Wait! Wait! I almost forgot. Do you know the Hyuga clan's Heiress?"

Sasuke shook his head.

The blonde continued "Well I met her this morning. Her name's Hinata and she was being bullied by a few students from the academy, second or third years probably."

"So what did you do?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I obviously don't like bullies so I... uhh... took care of them." Naruto replied.

"How exactly did you do so? Sasuke asked, intrigued.

"Well… I'll tell you from the beginning. So I was going by the academy..."

And with that Naruto described the 'Hinata incident' in full detail to the Uchiha. He left nothing out due to the feeling of brotherhood that he felt around the boy. Which included the flashback, the timings and the exact hue of the shade of red that was present due to Hinata's blush.

Sasuke maintained different levels of expressions during the entire description. He was first proud, then awed, then a little jealous, and finally smirking with an occasional hint of evil chuckles.

The last part was during the aftermath of the one-sided pummeling that occurred when the blonde and his, now, admirer were exchanging greetings. Who knew that Sasuke uchiha was a love expert inside.

The chuckles were a direct result of his plan to talk Naruto into getting his teachers to train him as well, along with playing matchmaker with Naruto and Hinata. With the basic layout of his plan ready in his mind, he began its first steps.

"Ive got a proposal for you." Sasuke said. "Let's have a spar. If you beat me, then I'll tell you about that little situation that you had with Miss Hyuga earlier because you don't seem to grasp the concept here. Plus it will help us determine each other's weaknesses and strengths. So, how about it?"

Naruto seemed thoughtful for a second then replied "Sure. Let's have a spar. The offer seems decent enough, Also I've never fought someone of my level yet."

Sasuke smirked, Naruto rolled his fists, wind blew and their hair seemed to move with it. The grass moved and each changed their stance. In their heated stare-down, Sasuke blinked, Naruto blinked, the rabbit in the bushes blinked. The hypothetical leaf touched the ground and with a battle cry, they charged, with their fists clashing and repelling the other.

Naruto, as he had been taught by Kakashi, calmed his mind and focused on his opponent's stance trying to find out the weakness that lies in it. Sasuke, on the other hand, had the advantage of being used to intercepting each style and thus charged again.

They exchanged blows continuously. Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke's left rib-section which the said boy blocked with a left chop and proceeded to turn his body around Naruto and hit his head with his right elbow.

Naruto, however, saw this coming as soon as Sasuke began to turn. Naruto bowed while keeping a keeping a firm grip on the Uchiha's hand tried to throw him over corrected himself in mid-air and landed on his feet.

"You're good." Naruto complimented.

Sasuke responded "You're not bad yourself."

Enough was said and they charged again.

* * *

This continued for almost two hours.

But in the end this battle of taijutsu was won by Naruto due to the better conditioning of his body courtesy of the Green Beast.

Sasuke tired out and Naruto was still standing, ready for more. "Is that all that the great Sasuke Uchiha can do?" Naruto mock-asked.

Sasuke developed a tick mark on his head before he noticed Naruto's legs shaking a little. "You're not doing much better yourself are you?" Sasuke responded with a smirk, which was reciprocated by Naruto.

Soon they both started laughing and Naruto held his hand out to Sasuke. Sasuke took hold of it and stood-up. Then abruptly fell on their backs again. Just sitting there resting themselves for a little while before Sasuke decided to pay-up on his end of the deal. Not that he wouldn't have otherwise. But it was still something that he wanted to do.

"So Naruto... What do you know about 14th of feb or, as people call it, Valentine's Day?" And with that began Naruto's tutoring on the world of love and the significance of the 14th of feb, something that will severely help the Namikaze and the Hyuga clans in their future relationship.

The explanation took the better part of the hour but now Naruto was armed with the knowledge of Valentine's day and was determined to make Hinata his first one. Little did he know she might also be his only one.

"Wait a sec… I want something in return too." Sasuke spoke, breaking the flow of determination that was now present in the blond boy's head.

Naruto just cocked his head in return.

Taking the que, Sasuke said "I want you to train with me. Your teachers can help me too can't they? I want to be strong too."

"Is that it? I was planning to ask you to come train with me anyways. The way you fight is great. I could learn something from you.". That was something that Sasuke didn't expect. "Well, in that case, you can come train with me and Shisui too- whenever he is free of course." Sasuke said.

"I'll be there" Naruto replied without missing a beat. The idea of more training, by Shisui of teleportation no less, excited the young blonde.

"So, about that valentine's day thing. Do you know any doton users?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yup. Inu is one. Now that I think about it, he almost posseses all the affinities. Maybe not Wind..."

After noticing the questioning look on the face of the Uchiha, he continued "The one who overlooks my ninjutsu training and teaches me the so called 'finer aspects of a shinobi'. He's all weird and loony sometimes but he can also be a slave driver. Anyways, he is a doton user. So… what about him?".

Sasuke replied" Well that's good for you. But he can help you learn some earth manipulation so you can maybe create some benches for yourselves wherever you want and make any sort of clearing and design it to fit yourself. That all just depends on your creativity."

Naruto had a thoughtful look, then replied" Yup. Sounds great. I can create any sort of settings for our date, assuming she agrees to go on one with me." Naruto replied, suddenly looking comically depressed.

Sasuke just sighed. The Namikaze can be a ray of sunshine when happy and a sudden mood change can cause him to become its total reverse. So Sasuke began to cheer him up and give him more tips for the upcoming event.

Despite knowing each other for nothing more than a day, they became besties. Able to understand each other's feelings and provide comfort when needed. This was something more than friendship. This much was clear to them both. A bond forged not in this life, but somewhere in the past. True brothers, not in blood, but in bond.

After some more planning, they bid farewell and were on their way home.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

Naruto had spent the better part of last night not practicing seals, but studying more of his 'borrowed' scrolls. This time on doton.

The number of scrolls was enormous, as expected of a clan library.

Minato and Kushina were the same and Naruko was still too immature to notice anything. So Naruto had no problems slipping in and out without catching any of his family's attention.

After breakfast, he and Sasuke had agreed to meet at the marketplace and find Kakashi.

The said person was out the village currently on a mission. So, the two searched for him for the most morning having little to no success.

Eventually Sasuke said" Dude, why can't we just ask your dad about his whereabouts. I mean I know about your condition but still you can always ask him. If not as a son, then as a citizen in need."

Naruto was conflicted. On one hand he didn't want to depend on his father, on the other, even his sensory skills were proving ineffective in searching for the said anbu.

Eventually, Naruto agreed, albeit with reluctance. So the duo made their way to the Hokage's office.

The receptionist gave them a once-over before politely bowing and informing them that the Hokage is free to meet them. After all, the heirs to two of the most prominent clans in Konoha do not come looking for the Hokage for a bit of chitchat. Even though they are just kids. Add to that the fact that one of them was the Hokage's son.

'Yup, definitely an important matter' Thought the receptionist.

* * *

The door to the Hokage's office opened and the duo walked in. "Welcome son and… Sasuke… was it? Fugaku's son. You two friends? Well, how can I help you?" Said Minato.

He was amused to see Naruto in his office, and he had a friend that Minato didn't know about. That was something that he was not expecting.

Sure Naruto had been spending a lot of time outside, training on his own, but he should have mentioned having a friend.

Minato bit down his curiosity for the moment and waited for an answer.

"Hi dad. Me and Sasuke just met the other day and were hoping that you would tell us where we could find Inu." Naruto replied.

Minato smiled and replied" Inu is currently on a mission outside the village. He won't be back for another week or so. Anything that I can help with?". Minato wasn't an idiot. He had a rough idea what his son did in his spare time and who was teaching him. Inu, however never took permission from him and he would never ask for one. It was the least that he could do for not being able to give Naruto extra time like he and Kushina gave to Naruko.

Minato noted that Naruto was a little agitated and Sasuke was also showing signs of the same. 'They are trying to hide their emotions? No, they can't possibly be doing that. _Ninjas_ have problem doing that in front of me and these kids are managing to do so well. No, that can't be right. Must be my imagination. Yup, that's it.' Mused Minato.

"But you don't have that much time. It's in three days." Sasuke said, a little worried about his friend. "I will have to manage it. Thanks for your help dad. See ya." Naruto said. They both headed out with Naruto giving a wave and Sasuke bowing.

Minato was undoubtedly suspicious of them. Naruto was supposed to be his son. 'Surely he hasn't reached the age when he would start keeping secrets from him, had he?'

Well, Minato would have to see for himself what his son and his new friend were up to if they wouldn't tell him. At times like these he severely wished that the sandaime had allowed him to use his crystal ball. 'The old pervert uses it for nothing but peeking at women' fumed Minato. But it's no use doing that. Either he had to spy on them himself or he had to set an anbu to do so.

Then… he stopped himself.

"I'm blowing things way out of proportion. These are 6-year-old kids. What can they be doing to deserve a spy on their tails. Naruto's probably just a little distressed on not finding Kakashi." He convinced himself. But a shadow of a doubt was still present in the back of his mind.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

"What do we do?" Nearly shouted Naruto, suddenly changing his behavior from calm to hyperventilating.

Sasuke face-palmed. The behavior of the blonde being the cause.

"Well, do you have any doton scrolls at home that you can 'borrow'." Asked Sasuke.

"Yup, I guess we will have to use them." Said Naruto with a sigh. He didn't like stealing, even if he kept them back later. It just felt… wrong.

But, the matter at hand was of grave importance. _HIS VALENTINE,_ Hinata Hyuga.

Regardless of the fact that he had met her only once, he liked her.

That day Naruto sneaked out another one of the scrolls from the library and began training in it with Sasuke. The latter had better control but Naruto, despite not knowing, had a better affinity for doton. Hence he ended up learning basic earth manipulation in a day and learned a few jutsus as well. Sasuke on the other hand was desperate in trying to catch up with the manipulation.

This continued and by the end of the second day, Naruto had managed to do what he wanted for Hinata. The time had come to show the results of his training, because tomorrow was one of the most difficult days that he will see in his life. Valentine's day.

* * *

That morning, Sasuke woke-up to Naruto sitting on the window sill in his bedroom, knocking.

"Hey Sasuke. Wake-up you lazy ass! You've got to help me. I'm scared!" Cried Naruto.

Sasuke opened his window and spoke" What is it?".

"Well, today I had to do the thing and when I went to the Hyuga mansion, the guards spotted me and asked me to reveal myself-"

"Wait wait. Reveal yourself? What were you hiding or something?" Sasuke cut him off.

"Well… yeah. I was… uhh… kind of worried about her reaction so I hid in the branches and wore a cloak just in case." Replied Naruto, smiling sheepishly.

Sasuke shook his head. This blonde is a genius in terms of battle and he cannot even introduce himself to a clan's guards? Wow… Just… Plain… Wow.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll change and meet you outside. Today you're gonna hang out with her, me being your wingman." Sasuke said with an assuring smirk.

Naruto felt relieved. At least Sasuke would help him. Not like Naruto's mother who had spent the better part of the morning getting Naruko ready and teasing Naruto occasionally, by asking him who his valentine was as he was going out dressed, but didn't bother to help him.

Naruto had to evade her teasing and had to slip out of house. The morning was difficult.

* * *

Later Sasuke and Naruto were seen jumping rooftops, something they discovered that they each knew.

They were currently stalking a certain Hyuga who had come shopping along with her mother Hisa and her one-year-old sister Hanabi. They were accompanied by 2 bodyguards after the attempt to poison Hisa during her second labor. The culprit was a Hyuga elder who deemed her a burden to the clan head. The said elder had mysteriously disappeared with Hiashi stating that 'he was responsible for his own actions', nothing more.

Currently Naruto and Sasuke were perched on a rooftop and were waiting for an opportunity to get Hinata alone. Tired, beaten, and over-all just pretty much banged up as so far, all their attempts had failed.

 _ **EARLIER**_

 _Sasuke had made plans for getting Naruto and Hinata together._

 _ **The first:** Hyuga Mansion, Direct approach_

 _Sasuke took Naruto and went to the said place, rather boldly, and asked for audience with Hinata Hyuga. Quiet a courageous attempt, if the beads of sweat rolling off the faces of the duo was any indication. But unfortunately or fortunately, she had already gone out along with her sister and mother._

 _Her father exuded a rather strange and cold atmosphere and made a point to have them memorize the fact that the Hyuga had THE gentle fist which can be used to disable several parts of the human body. Permanently so. Also that Hinata was too young and that she was travelling with bodyguards adept in the gentle fist._

 _A bit too scary for the kids._

 ** _FAIL_**

 _ **Second attempt:** Market place, Direct approach_

 _After searching the market for about 15 minutes, the duo found Hinata and company courtesy of Naruto's sensory abilities._

 _Sasuke managed to convince Naruto to speak to Hinata directly. After several minutes and words of inspiration later, Naruto finally went to Hinata and walked up to her, standing inches apart from her face suddenly._

 _Before he could say anything, Hinata eep-ed and fell unconscious after turning beet red. Naruto just stood there bewildered._

 _Within a few seconds, the bodyguards had disabled Naruto and he was a mess on the ground. Hisa saw the whole thing and reprimanded her aids for attacking kids without complete consideration._

 _Sasuke arrived and apologized to Hisa and took Naruto away after his blocked tenketsus had been opened._

 ** _FAIL_**

 _ **Attempt 3:** Market place, posing as a vendor selling apples_

 _This time, Sasuke posed as a vendor using a henge and had successfully distracted Hisa and her aids from Hinata._

 _Said person was awarded with the sight of a bench in front of a small clearing along with several mystically beautiful designs on the ground. She found it extremely beautiful. But then she found a small scribble at the bottom saying 'Will you be my valentine?'._

 _This sight was a downer for her. She was reminded of the incident earlier with Naruto, how he wanted to talk to her but she fainted like an idiot. Now Naruto would find her weird and would never talk to her._

 _She left the place sobbing before Naruto had a chance._

 ** _FAIL_**

* * *

That process continued for the rest of the day. Naruto kept on trying to reach Hinata and Sasuke was trying his best to help him.

However,

After several hours and several failed tries later, the duo had given up. There was absolutely no way of reaching Hinata without having all your tenketsus closed or Hinata fainting.

Sasuke had an apologetic look on his face. "Look dude, for all it's worth, I'm sorry. I couldn't help you get your girl." He said.

"Why are you saying sorry? You tried your best in helping me. Maybe the problem is with me somewhere."

To console him, Sasuke had decided to drop Naruto off to his house.

When they reached there, Naruto bid farewell to him and opened the door. He half expected to hear his mother teasing him again, but none came. Instead, he found Hiashi, Hisa, little Hanabi and "HINATA?" Naruto exclaimed surprised.

The Hyuga family had decided to visit them on this particular night. What were the odds of that?

"My daughter wanted to apologize to you for the morning and insisted that she should come visit you to personally do so. So we decided to accompany her for tonight's dinner to your house, young Namikaze." Hiashi explained, breaking Naruto out of his stupor.

"Yes Naruto-kun. Hinata-chan here was sorry for behaving so inappropriately earlier today and wanted to say sorry" Kushina backed him.

"Why didn't you say that you had such a nice friend? Ehh nii-chan?" Naruko said playfully tugging on Hinata's hand. They had been playing for the last half an hour or so.

Hinata didn't pay much attention to others and just moved forward, with a blush on her face and handed Naruto his first ever valentine's day present. A small white plush rabbit to him, with the words 'Sorry' and 'Happy Valentine's day' stitched on its back.

Naruto had a small lump in his throat. He had thought that Hinata found him weird after today's events but… she liked him too. Sasuke was right.

Naruto couldn't help himself and let a tear fall discreetly and hugged her.

Poor Hinata was shocked. To the point where she blushed crimson and fainted along with a loud EEEEPP, something soon to be called her thing.

The crowd gathered, all laughed at Naruto's predicament who now had to hold her up.

* * *

Sasuke was just turning the corner when he heard Naruto's shout of "HINATA" and soon heard the following eep and laughter. Something told him that his friend was happy now. So he left, intent on hearing what transpired the next day.

* * *

The dinner was a talkative affair. Though no-one mentioned what transpired between Naruto and Hinata earlier, not taking into account the mischievous looks that Naruko was passing to her brother sitting beside Hinata.

After dinner, the Hyuga's left with goodbyes and Hinata with a shy "Bye Naruto-kun" along with a small blush and a smile.

Naruto replied with one of his own along with a similar goodbye. After that, Naruto left for his bedroom and was asleep in a few minutes.

Kushina observed what happened and talked to Minato about it when they went to sleep.

"So… our son has an admirer, does he now?" Kushina asked while her face was buried in Minato's shoulders.

"Yup, seems like it." Minato replied.

"I don't want him to be like you. You always had fangirls which always scared me, prevented me from approaching you and talking." Kushina said.

Minato smiled, reminiscing on the past memories.

"That Hinata is a nice girl. Once in the academy, she will have to face a horde of fangirls just to look at him. But… I'll be rooting for her." Kushina said.

Minato just Hmmed in response. That night, Kushina felt, for the first time, a little left out… when she realized that she didn't know much about her son. 'Whoops, a mistake I need to fix soon. But, I've got plenty of time.' Thought Kushina. Little did she know that her window had already reached the time of closing.

As Naruto had found friends that he could rely on when in need. He won't need much help now.

* * *

 **And cut**

 **How was it?**

 **The first spar between Naruto and Sasuke.**

 **Naruto and Hinata's first valentine.**

 **I hope you liked it and please dont forget to review.**

 **Sorry for the delay but there was Valentine's day and I had a trip to a hill station, Shimla. If you guys ever come to India, I would recommend this place to be a must visit.**

 **Anyways, Review response time**

 **NaruHina Legends: Thanks and keep reading.**

 **Serpiente Obsidiana: Your ideas are really helpfull. As I said, Hinata will have her moments but probably not before shippuden timeline. About Sakura, there will be fangirl bashing overall but Sakura will not be uselesss I assure you. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **NemesisDrive: Thanks for the idea but I want the training with Hagoromo to take place during the timeskip in the canon but they will train together and get a shitload strong. Thanks for the review.**

 **massone22: Glad you liked the idea.**

 **frozem1: Thanks for the review and I'm really happy that you liked the chapter. PS Your translations were to-the-point.**

 **timijaf: I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Bear with me a little longer, their powers will increase with time but the sage's powers will not be theirs before the shippuden timeline.**

 **The Shy Lover: Thanks for the review. You guys make writing all the more fun.**

 **Also few people have asked me not to pair naruhina. It's my personal favorite and I believe it has a lot of potential for humour as well as story progression as a whole. Added to the fact that it is a canon pairing. I might add additional pairs but those that do exist, will be mainly from the canon.**

 **Next chapter will focus on the begining of Naruto and Sasuke's training.**

 **Untill next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **The episode marks the begining of Naruto and Sasuke's training as well as include the everyday problems that they will face in the foreseeable future.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Update 1: 7 Jun 2016**

Grammatical correction and some updates

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"…And after all that stuff, I went to sleep." Finished Naruto, informing Sasuke about all the events of the day before.

Sasuke smiled. It seems all their efforts the other day did pay off in the end.

And they should too. What with the amount of injuries that they sustained and the number of 'accidently' closed tenketsus.

After the fall from the top of the building, while they were following the Hyuga group, Sasuke was almost certain that he had broken an ankle. He could literally hear the damn thing creaking the whole day. Then he realized that, in process of helping his friend, he didn't go out to find himself a valentine. Well, not like he had any for the last 6 years. But he still couldn't help feel a little jealous of Naruto.

Naruto, however, noticed the look and got the mater in a second.

"Don't worry dude. You helped me this time, and now I'm gonna make sure that we both spend the next one with 'our' dates. That's a promise." Naruto assured him along with his bright smile. Sasuke smiled at his friend's words. Something about them was strangely reassuring.

"You better do, because I don't want to be left behind you in anything." Sasuke said smiling.

Naruto smirked and got up. "Well we have a year still left for that, and I'd rather not spend all that time in searching for a girlfriend for you. We've got to train too, lover boy." Naruto replied.

Sasuke had a little blush but replied" Heh, you're one to talk. But right you are. How can I forget my goal?" He said getting up from the tree-top where they were sitting.

"It's 'we' and 'our', you dumbass. You're not alone." Naruto replied getting up next to him.

And just like that they just stared out to the village for some time.

Eventually Sasuke said "We need a schedule and we need to stick to it. We've only got a year till academy admissions."

"More like academy restrictions" Naruto gave his opinion.

"Agreed. But the time limit is one year. We've got to make full use of the time and train as hard as possible during this time. No doubt you and me can already beat most graduate genins but we need to be stronger than that. Remember, my brother graduated academy as the rookie of the year at 7, cleared chunin exams at 10 and has just recently joined anbu. His skill is not ordinary. I- no…" He paused, stole a glance at the blonde and then continued "we need to be stronger than that."

Naruto nodded to his acknowledgment then added "The morning time is the best for warming the body up. Might Guy and his apprentice start their physical exercises at 4 in the morning. If anything can get you warmed-up, it's a work out with both of them. Afterwards, we can rest a bit and start ninjutsu and survival training with Inu 'IF' he is available at that time or else we can spend that time self-practicing."

Sasuke listened critically and then added "No, Shisui nii won't be available in the afternoon. His shift starts at 3 whenever he is not out of the village. So we need to do it before that."

Naruto nodded slowly, already feeling the pain that the training's going to cause them. "Well, the whole thing can be chalked up to endurance training with the amount of work that we will be forced to do without a break." Naruto added, looking depressed.

Sasuke reassured him "We'll live through it. But it WILL have results. Anyways, the rest of the time we can spend for self-practice. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Naruto responded.

With that, they finished drafting their training schedule.

* * *

Clones had to be made, requests had to be made, compromises had to be made as well as minds had to be made-up.

At an instance, one could see Sasuke Uchiha on his knees, purring and making sounds of "MEEEOOOWWW" while wearing cat ears and trying to chase his own fake tail in front of an extremely amused Shisui.

As witnessed by a rolling-on-the-floor-laughing Naruto, most requests were granted on a favor basis because, not everyone could be like Guy, who was just happy with the prospect of getting more youthful students. All he did was express his happiness with a manly and youthful (also extremely mentally scarring) hug, complete with a background genjutsu sunset and crashing waves.

That hug had rendered Sasuke catatonic for a complete 3 days. Though he started feeling a strange sensation in his eyes after that event.

Naruto, on the other hand, was building his way to immunity towards that 4th degree torture technique, having the misfortune of witnessing the said jutsu several times in his past.

Not exactly good exposition for a child.

Then came Sasuke's turn to do the rolling-on-the-floor-laughing.

Naruto had to wear a collar, chew a bone, and play with the dog summons of Inu when he took them all for a bath.

He was given the task to 'keep the dogs entertained', while they were given a bath by Sasuke. The latter was brought-in on the act after enjoying his time laughing in front of Inu a bit too much.

It was a fun affair…. for Inu and his dogs…. at least.

One good thing that came out of this was that they now had Inu's name. Kakashi Hatake. It was written on the list of visitors to the kennel. It was nice to have a name to the mask that was soon to teach them.

Not that much was revealed even after he took his mask off. Just an eye.

* * *

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

Naruto and Sasuke met at their usual training spot at the decided time.

"Not A Word About what happened yesterday. To anyone who doesn't know it yet anyways." Naruto threatened.

"Totally agreed. I'm never taking Kakashi's dogs out for bath if that tends to happen every time we do so." Sasuke responded acknowledging his arrival.

"Yup. Just how much junk do these girls have stuffed up their brains? I mean that was just nuts!" Naruto responded. "But back to serious" He spoke as he sensed their first teacher arriving.

"So, time to begin our training." Sasuke said looking out to the training field.

"Yup. Better get ready." Naruto said as he finished stretching himself "Because here comes the green beast" Naruto pointed to a green object moving, and Sasuke took up his pose.

"So good to see you here before time my youthful students. We will begin the warm-up in 3, 2- "Guy was cut off by Rock Lee. "I'm here Guy sensei." The 5 footer boy came up behind them.

Lee possessed very thick eyebrows and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. An exact copy of Guy except Lee's hair was much longer and fastened in a braid that, along with his style of dress, gave him a more traditional Chinese appearance.

As for the much talked about Guy, he was a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. He wore a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, though normally unzipped. His forehead protector was on a red cloth and worn around his waist like a belt.

"So, shall we begin now my youthful students?" Guy asked again, this time with more vigor and determination. "Yosh!" Came the collective answer. And with that they began their morning routine of countless laps, push-ups, crunches, sit-ups etcetera, etcetera.

By the time they were done, Naruto was panting and sprawling on the ground.

Sasuke was trying to crawl his way to a nearby tree.

Whereas Guy and Lee were fine and were now seeming to exchange views on the flames of youth and making weird promises to each other.

"This is what you go through every day?" Sasuke asked as regained his breath that threatened to collapse his lungs.

"That's just the morning" Naruto replied with a smirk, suddenly feeling proud of his achievements. "Come on. Gather yourself up. We still have a lot of work to do before the day gets over." Naruto said getting up and dusting himself off.

Sasuke just grumbled in response but got up anyways.

It was time for the next round of torture with Kakashi.

* * *

At eight, they reached the destined place for their training. Surprisingly, Kakashi was on time. Naruto had been worried how he would explain to Sasuke Kakashi's tardiness if the said man would be late. But his fears were for naught.

Quiet unfortunate for them.

Kakashi had introduced to them his special training from hell. The point to never rest or be off-guard in enemy territory was extremely focused upon using special trip wires and strange glue-like substance that would make you stick to a particular spot and several Heavy swinging logs that would follow them from everywhere and anywhere. Kunais and exploding tags were as common as a stone or a twig in a forest, hidden like them too.

First three hours were spent on this.

With Naruto and Sasuke completely tired, Kakashi began to teach them the theory behind Chakra.

"I guess that you guys have had enough physical for now. Let me tell you the basics of chakra. You know, in my time-" Kakashi was about to continue but was cut off by Naruto.

"Yeah Yeah I'm sure Sasuke would love to hear stories from your past but right now we need to learn about chakra, and not how stuff was done in your time. That stuff is like cut-throat boring." The last part was spoken under his breath so only Sasuke was able to hear.

"Ma Ma! The kids these days. Always impatient." Kakashi said with a sigh. "Well chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts…" Kakashi began.

At the end of that day's lecture, Kakashi had taught them about the spiritual and physical energies, the different types of chakra's, and the different types of manipulation of it. He had even given them a chakra litmus paper to test their affinities.

Naruto had an affinity for Wind, Earth, and Lightning. Pretty uncommon for a genin to develop.

Sasuke had affinity for lightning and fire. Two affinities were uncommon too unless one had a kekkei genkai. Now, Sasuke was supposed to have the Sharingan but that did not have any elemental requirements.

Kakashi was pretty amused with these kids. He would definitely enjoy teaching them.

After he was through with them, they went to have lunch. At that moment, Naruto introduced Sasuke to a family favorite food. Ramen. Or, as Naruto called it, 'the food of the gods'.

* * *

"Oii Old man Teuchi! I'm here, and I've bought along a guest too!" Naruto shouted off onto the stand.

An old man, in his late thirties came up wearing an apron and said "Hello Naruto! So good to see you again. And what do you have with you? A new customer? You, kid, never fail to make me happy." The old man, now recognized as Teuchi, greeted back.

Sasuke just gave a polite bow and just told him his name.

Naruto however noticed the slight sadness in the voice of Teuchi coming from the back of the kitchen before he greeted them. "What's wrong old man?" he asked.

"Well, Ayame is currently having a fever and is resting at home. I'm just worried about her." Teuchi replied.

"Ohh… I'm sorry. Tell her that Naruto and Sasuke here said get well soon. We will send flowers." Naruto replied again making the old man smile.

"Thank you Naruto. The first bowl for you guys is on the house." Teuchi said happily. Naruto just grinned and gave his order for a Miso ramen and asked Sasuke to try the same as it was his first time.

"You sure this stuff is edible?" Sasuke asked concerned, as he picked-up his chopsticks.

"Of-course it is! Now stop getting scared and start eating" Naruto replied now starting to stuff his mouth with Ramen.

Sasuke saw the look of excitement and happiness on the face of his friend and hastily dug-in. Though strange at first, he started to like the stuff after a few bites. Eventually he had eaten his first bowl right after Naruto. And now, he was craving for more.

Naruto, noticing this, said "Hey-Hey control yourself dude. I know this stuff is addictive but we still have training with your cousin in twenty minutes. Let's finish up here."

Sasuke looked downtrodden but understood the reasoning behind it. So they left the ramen stand for training with Shisui of teleportation, with determination painted on their faces.

Teuchi on the other hand looked sad as he would not get anymore business out of them both. But he understood the reasoning and wished them luck in his heart.

* * *

 **LATER**

Shisui was a relatively simple person. It was easy to be around him, as Naruto got with their first meeting. All he did was simple introductions and then training.

Such a simple word, 'training'.

Well, after literally living through the events of the day, the training provided by Shisui was not much of a surprise. Though the basic jutsu's of the academy were reviewed, the more difficult ones neede more control and chakra.

Chakra, both Naruto and Sasuke had plenty of, the former even more so than the latter. Control was the area where Naruto was lacking in a bit. So all they did after that was chakra control and tree walking exercise.

After the training was over, Shisui began to explain to them the true meaning of a ninja. What it meant to be a ninja, it's goals and responsibilities. Much like a philosophy class, but the duo paid great attention to it. It was something that would be written in their hearts forever and would greatly define their characters in the future.

Later, after some supper consisting of biscuits and milk at Sasuke's house, they bid farewell to each other.

And with that, Naruto walks home. Tired and exhausted but happy all same that his training had just gotten a whole lot more interesting and that he would get much faster now that he also had a rival to compete with all the time. But more importantly, a friend to rely on.

Though something happened that they both didn't bother paying attention to on that day. The photos of thier half-naked selves were distributed and were currently being used as a sort of trading card collection by the young female population of Konoha. Something that they both won't like.

* * *

 **OMAKE (What happened after bathing Kakashi's ninken)**

To say that Naruto and Sasuke were exhausted, was like saying that Amaterasu was hot.

Not a false one, but an understatement nonetheless.

Covered in sweat from top to bottom, clothes sticking to their, already, lean body. Add to it the fact that Sasuke still had remnants of soap on his t-shirt, and Naruto still had the collar on ('The damn thing's glued to my neck').

An appetizing sight for the group of girls who were just walking around the corner, to see them in such a state coming out of the dog kennel.

The said pair were unaware of the impending doom until Naruto sensed a few people. The duo were just about to make their way to their respective houses when it happened.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Sasuke was surprised to see his friend suddenly falling behind. He shifted his eyes to the back, just enough to see him shocked with… fear?

Curious, Sasuke asked, "What's the matter? Too tired to walk? Mr. Stamina Freak". Sasuke asked mockingly.

Naruto didn't budge. Just grew more scared by the second. It was, in no way, a good thing to say near the group which was now staring them.

The fact that they had just come out of a kennel, not dressed appropriately, saying things that could be misinterpreted, was not good for them.

"Y-you remember I told you that my d-dad gave me 'The Talk' last year, right? W-well he included something about saying suggestive things i-in front of fangirls." Naruto spoke, shivering. Minato had cleared his schedule for the entire day. The man knew fangirls and the misery they can cause and hence did not want his son to go through the same.

"…" Sasuke just gave his response, not getting the implied meaning.

"Look behind me." Naruto said weakly.

Sasuke complied, and when he saw what Naruto was so scared shitless about, he gulped heavily.

There stood, in all their glorious wildness, a group of extremely insane and rabid looking pre-teens.

Jaws wide open, teeth visible. Drool coming out without restraint. Having a dreamy, starry and HUNGRY look in their eyes.

In short, FAN GIRLS.

"Th-they were together" came a voice.

"Together in a kennel" came another.

"Naruto-kun was wearing a collar" another.

"They are sooooo kinky" another pitched.

"They are Homos's" one sobbed.

"I DON'T CARE" another shouted.

Sasuke understood Naruto's fear, for he was facing so himself. His innocent words had been taken into account wrongly.

Similar shouts were heard, and with that, one of them stepped forward.

Another followed.

Naruto took a step backward, Sasuke mimicked.

Few more steeped forward.

Naruto and Sasuke began backing up.

All of them suddenly started moving, like vampires on a blood hunt.

Naruto and Sasuke began to increase their pace of stepping back.

Suddenly,

All of them lunged forward, charging at their prey.

Naruto screamed and Sasuke lost his voice and just whimpered. The chase began.

Konoha had suddenly become one of the greatest mazes to play the game 'tag'.

A blonde and a raven head were seen running for their lives, followed by a giant horde of pre-teens.

The faction of chasers had split into three groups form there on.

One for Naruto Uzumaki, trying to chain him with the help of that collar on his neck to use as their personal playtoy.

Another was for Sasuke Uchiha who wanted to eat out all the bubbles along with some skin.

The third faction was just generally looking for any one of them. They didn't care who.

That day Naruto had lost his favorite orange jumpsuit and Sasuke had lost his first turtleneck. The said clothes were in titters and were stuffed in quiet strange places in or against the clothes of the girls who had ravished them.

The duo had had enough for a day.

Sakura Haruno had heard the commotion outside and was greeted to the sight of Sasuke running half naked with just remains of the turtleneck around his neck, while she glanced out the window. Needless to say, she immediately lunged at him and managed to grab the remnant of the said garb and run, all the while screaming bloody murder at any and all of the girls chasing him.

While even more scared, Sasuke was internally thanking Sakura for the assistance that she provided tonight. Afterwards, he had managed to get home unscathed.

Anymore, at least.

Though better than being outside, the suspicious glances and weird looks from Mikoto and Itachi were trying their best to make up for the lost discomfort.

 **MEANWHILE**

Naruto was not so lucky. He had been running for almost an hour but the best he had managed to achieve was getting out of their sight for 3 infinitely small seconds, courtesy of an Inuzuka clan member being among their ranks.

At a point, he had two options.

One: To pass by the Hokage Tower, which could give him a chance to create a clone and escape. But would also give his family a good gossip over dinner as his father would undoubtedly notice.

The other: Take a left turn now and then continue running in hopes of finding another chance to escape.

Sadly, for him and luckily for the horde, he chose the second option.

However, unbeknownst to Naruto, Minato always had the Anbu at his disposal. Second-by-second details of the occurring were provided to the Hokage.

In an almost same condition as Sasuke, guess who arrived at the scene to rescue Naruto….

Yup,

Hinata Hyuga happened to be visiting a store nearby, shopping for cinnamon buns, and had caught a glimpse of the blonde blur, followed by a large mob.

She was conflicted. Though she had a few guesses as to the owner of the said blonde hair, but she also had a moral duty towards the cinnamon buns that she was about to buy.

Solution, she activated her Byakugan and went in the store. After searching for a minute, she found him. Lean, well-built for his age, spiky hair, and half naked. A second later, there was a cloud of dust where Hinata was moments earlier.

No money was paid, the bag was still in the hands of the shopkeeper and Hinata was gone.

The basics of the Jyuuken was all it took to take out each and every one of the rabid dogs (or bitches) that were chasing behind a tail which Hinata had set her eyes upon.

Naruto was so relieved on seeing Hinata that he did not notice his fatigue.

The boy was about to put a hand on her shoulder to say thanks, when Hinata turned. All she saw was Naruto reaching for her in his current predicament, the scene complete with those tired and half-lidded eyes of his (due to fatigue obviously), and she was out like a light.

Naruto had to make a clone, henge him into a civilian, and deliver her back to her house.

Overall, a troublesome day.

The amount of shame and embarrassment that Naruto had to deal with that night was enough to make a seasoned Uchiha awaken the Mangekyo. No more description required.

With that, the kissing of butts was done. Now to extract from the senseis, their services that the damaged duo had to pay for with their... Honor.

 **(Omake End)**

* * *

 **And that was it for this week.**

 **How was it?**

 **Naruto and Sasuke kissing begging for training.**

 **Introduction to the harsh reality of having Fan Girls.**

 **Hinata and Sakura to the rescue.**

 **Please do leave a review and tell me about it.**

 **Review response time**

 **Cam155: Thanx for the review and Ill keep on writing up to your expectations. Dattebayo**

 **NemesisDrive: Thank you and I intended to make it one. Yes there are a lot of fanfics in that feild. my personal favorites are Resurgence of the Senju Clan by blandusername, The heir of the UzumakiSenjuNamikaze Clan by NaZa-Fan, Naruto:- The Family of Heroes by Lover Of Naruto-Hinata, Senju's Heir by Seldom Prodigy, The Sage Prophecy by naruto4life1994. The last one was from where I got the basic outline of my story, though it is on hiatus.**

 **frozem1: Thank you for the continued support and I'm glad you liked the chapter. A little humour never hurts, thats what I beleive.**

 **UnsanMusho: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad that you like it.**

 **Serpiente Obsidiana: Thanks for reviewing and your continued support. Fu and Torune were older than Naruto in the canon. Though the idea for Itachi's girlfriend is a great one. PS the Uchiha massacre did not occur in this story so no one of the younger generation was killed. but thanx anyways and keep the ideas coming. Also try to leave the comments in english.**

 **FatherPHD: Thank you reviewing and you flatter me. I'm glad you like it and Ill keep up the work.**

 **roboguy45: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you like it. The story is going to have many turns later on but Naruto will eventually forgive them. Make no mistake, the payment will be in full.**

 **Yorugami047: Thank you for the review. I was myself waiting for such a story but my patience ran out and I just weaved one. And ofcourse they will have interactions. Though not much. Thanx again for the praising words.**

 **leaning Leon: Thank you for reviewing and I'm greatful that you pointed it out. Ill fix it soon.**

 **Keep the reviews coming and do not hesitate to correct me please. As I have said before, constructive criticism is begged for.**

 **Next chapter will see the begining of the Academy life of our favorite duo.**

 **Untill Next Time**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **This episode marks the time-skip of their training, and witnesses the start of the academy life of the duo as well as includes one of the many confrontations to take place in the future.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Update 1: 13 Jun 2016**

Grammatical corrections as well as some minor updates

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The next few months of their lives consisted of the rigorous training schedule that they had set up for themselves.

During this time, they had gained and lost face in front of each other. Trained hard, helped each other overcome their respective weaknesses, and had gotten a lot stronger in the process.

Naruto and Sasuke had made a ton of progress in many fields of the shinobi arts. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and even Kenjutsu. Both almost equally talented in each field. Though their competition was always a fun thing to watch. Sometimes Naruto would beat Sasuke in a taijutsu spar, then Sasuke would beat Naruto in a kenjutsu battle.

This so called 'rivalry' provided for a healthy competition which always motivated them to move forwards and gave them the strength to never give up. During this time, they would often camp out with Kakashi, thus adding to their survival skills, which was always amusing for the duo.

They would hunt and even play hide-n-seek with him. Though each knew the stealth and sensory training that this would provide them with, it was still fun to play and was quiet interesting as well, if you consider the sharingan that Kakashi possessed. So in summary, they had a good time.

As for their powers, Sasuke had managed to awaken the first stage of his sharingan. Naruto had managed to control his almost overwhelming amounts of chakra to a point where he could have it flow steadily. All of them results of survival training and chakra control exercises.

* * *

But, like all good things, this too had to come to an end.

The academy was due in a week.

Naruto had to enroll with his sister, that alone was enough to depress him.

He literally predicted the words that some of the people would say to him.

 _"Look at her! She is so cute! "_

 _"She looks exactly like Kushina-sama!"_

 _"She is the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi… She is so brave, for protecting us from that beast at such a small age. We should support her"_

 _"I bet Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama have paid great attention to her training so she must be strong, obviously be the stronger of the twins"_

 _"What? They have another child? Ohh look, there is their other son, N-Naruto… was it? I don't remember"_

 _"He must be average because Naruko is obviously stronger than other."_

These were just few of the comments that would be made by the people there. Subconsciously, that would make Naruto feel exactly just how overlooked he really was.

He and his sister were escorted by their parents and the only good thing that happened to him was getting a glimpse of Hinata in the crowd who had waved at him, albeit shyly. This was literally the only good thing that happened to him whilst there.

On the way back, after registering, he saw Sasuke who looked like he would rather have a training session with Gai than be heading there. The said Uchiha looked back and saw his best friend mouth a good luck just before his family turned a corner.

Moving onto Sasuke, he wasn't doing much better either.

Since morning, he had been lectured by his father and mother to behave exactly like his elder brother when he had joined the academy, to maintain a calm demeanor and not to act emotionally, but logically. He should only be friends with children of clan status and others of good skillset. Commoners were beneath them and to be passively avoided, but should not be treated badly in order to gain their trust.

Sasuke felt like he was merely a tool to his clan, used in order to publicize their strength.

When inside the academy, he witnessed the academy teachers literally telling him to be exactly like Itachi was. On his face nonetheless. The only good thing that happened to him was that Shisui had offered to train him in the shunshin, 'IF' he behaved properly.

To become the second coming of the Shunshin no Shisui was a pretty decent offer as a compensation for the amount of pain that he will have to suffer there.

* * *

 **The following afternoon**

Naruto went home, he opened his scrolls on sealing and started studying again. Something which he spent the majority of the time at home doing, though nobody really cared.

All they saw was Naruto, studying, and they werefine with it.

In their opinion, he had to focus on his studies and training (which he did with his friends) so that he can catch up to Naruko who they believed was naturally more talented than him in everything. That was because almost everythingthing that they taught her, would be learnt very quickly. In other words, she was a prodigy. But they never bothered to check her knowledge and skill against her brother.

That pissed Naruto off.

Anyways, he had no plans of training today.

Currently, he was reading the level 6 fuinjutsu book and took great interest in it. He was in the process of creating his very own remote summoning tag.

It should be able to summon small things like explosives and other weapons or simple objects remotely, i.e. without the need to be in contact with the said objest.

The idea came to him from his father's hiraishin. The nidaime's jutsu was extremely tricky to understand. Though from what he could get, he was able to create the seal which he was now working on. It should be able to transport inanimate things but not people yet.

The reason being that it worked by sending the particles of the object little by little and transport them to the marked place (the seal tag).

For any alive creature this would mean instant death. It would be like cutting them up and then reassembling them at the desired place and hope for them to live.

An idiotic idea. But Naruto was on his way to recreate the nidaime's **Hiraishin**. It was never his father's to begin with.

He was going to be the second one to recreate the hiraishin, after his father, without any help. To prove to the world just how wrong they were about him.

With that thought and new determination in his mind, he increased his pace of making all the test seals and prepared to go off to test them in the training ground.

On the other hand, his family was currently discussing the strange behavior of the said blonde and his 'supposed' inability to match-up to his sister.

Although Naruko never liked having to talk such lowly of her brother, but even she held the belief of his inferiority to her.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE at the Uchiha Compound**

Upon reaching home, Sasuke quickly ate his lunch and went off to train with Shisui, something that his parents believed he needed much.

In all honesty, Sasuke wanted to get out of that place. All the judging and constant comparisons to his older brother were high on his nerves.

He needed a break and training was the best way to take his frustration out.

However, when Shisui saw that look in Sasuke's eyes, he immediately rejected Sasuke's training.

"Why? Why did you call-off our training all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked.

"Look at yourself Sasuke. You have that one thing in your mind that you must never take into training. Hence, your training is dismissed." Shisui explained stoically.

"Oh yeah? What's that thing on my mind that you find not suitable for training?" Sasuke questioned again, trying to keep himself from getting angry on his surrogate big brother.

"Anger" Said person calmly said.

Now Shisui was a calm and an all-around cheerfull person contrasting from the rest of the clan. But when Shisui spoke stoically, you know you pissed him.

Sasuke immediately shut up. Shisui had often told them about anger and hatred.

'If you let it, anger and hatred will eat you up whole and spit you out. Though it might feel right at the moment, but it will bring you nothing but pain in the future.' He would randomly say such things during their training sessions. The man was really a pacifist at heart.

And Sasuke was ashamed of himself. "S-Sorry Aniki" he said with a small face and a big frown.

A face after seeing which Shisui couldn't help but forgive him. *cough* "Now that you have realized your mistake, let me tell you something special." Shisui said making Sasuke's eyes move in his direction.

Shisui started "Emotions are part of every human being. You cannot escape them. You must always cherish them because those are the things that separate us from the non-living. These will always be there with you". Sasuke listened, interested.

"Anger and hatred are some of them. You will have these feelings sooner or later on in your life. Everyone does. Though how you manage it, is what separates us from the commoners. You have to learn to channel your anger. Because one cannot just leave their feelings aside when they train, you have to learn to channel it to fuel your determination, but NEVER let it be the reason. Understood?" Finished Shisui.

"YES SIR!" Sasuke saluted in response. Shisui had a way to thrill your nerves whenever he wanted. Maybe it was his genjutsu? Who knew.

"Then get your ass ready for training tonight. Make sure you read-up on the theory of the elemental shunshin, because I sure as hell am not gonna give you a lecture in the evening. Got it?" Shisui said, now smiling warmly at him.

Sasuke got up smiling radiantly. He thanked Shisui and darted for his clan library to do his reading. That night, Sasuke had managed to learn his first elemental shunshin, the lightning shunshin.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

It was the first day of the academy. Naruto was walking to the academy alone.

Apparently his father had decided to take Naruko and Kushina, albiet after some threatning from Kushina, with him using his hiraishin in order to make a unique entrance suited for the daughter of the Yellow Flash.

Naruto was asked to give-up this opportunity for his sister. Naruko, though resisting earlier, had eventually agreed to this. She liked the special treatment but didn't like to leave her brother like this.

Naruto accepted his seclusion with resignation.

While walking to the academy, Naruto had sensed Sasuke coming-up close. He too was alone. So Naruto decided to wait-up for his best friend to arrive and started to talk to him.

Sasuke's parents had thought it too much of a bother to take Sasuke to the academy themselves and Itachi and Shisui were out on a mission.

These things were a little too much for the kids. So, they decided to give others a little show of their strength, by making a special entry for themselves as well.

Sasuke was currently donning a night blue turtle-neck with a small Uchiha symbol on his back, black anbu pants, and a tanto strapped to his back horizontally.

Naruto on the other hand was dressed in dark orange pants with scrolls attached to them, a black jacket with deep orange linings running down his hands and the Namikaze symbol on its back, and had a chainmail under it.

In short, they looked badass cool. And to make themselves look more 'awesome', as suggested by Naruto, they went in via shunshin.

Sasuke decided to use this opportunity to outshine Naruto, and said that he would use the lightning shunshin.

He expected a jealous look from the blonde but instead got a… smirk?

"Well that's good for you. Because I've got a little summon tag to back me up." Naruto said proudly.

Sasuke looked annoyed for a moment but smiled knowing that his rival was not lacking.

* * *

The teachers had welcomed the new arrivals along with their parents.

Naruko looked a tad-bit too happy with all the attention. She saw all the different students and notedd that this class held an abnormally large number of clan heirs.

The second heir for the Inuzuka clan, Kiba Inuzuka who was talking/arguing with a boy in a grey trench coat.

The heir of the Yamanaka clan, Ino Yamanaka who was arguing with a mop of pink hair and the girl attached to it.

The heir of the troubleso-sorry- Nara clan, Shikamaru was snoring beside a huge boy.

The heir of the Aburame clan, Shino Aburame was the boy arguing with Kiba.

The heir of the Akimichi clan, Chouji Akimichi was the boy sitting beside Shikamaru, eating a bag of chips.

The heir of the Hyuga clan, and also the girl who almost certainly has a crush on her brother, Hinata Hyuga. She was seated by herself.

After saying goodbye to her father and mother, who hugged her in front of the entire classembarresing her in the process, she went and took a seat near the Hyuga girl. If Hinata was going after her brother, she might as well have some fun with her.

The moment the commotion had died down after the arrival of the Namikaze family (minus Naruto), there was a strange yet powerful wind blowing in the area. Almost everyone looked out towards the academy grounds.

Naruto was responsible for that bit.

Slowly, the sun was obscured by a giant cloud. The setting was perfect and the timing was right. At that moment, instinctively everyone looked to the tallest tree just beneath the sun.

Suddenly, in a flash of blue lightning, there appeared a boy with dark hair, kneeling, and his eyes closed. He dropped a kunai, which unmistakably bore the markings of a seal.

Suddenly there was a flash of orange and there appeared a blonde with scrolls between his fingers, in a crouching position.

Then… slowly they each got up. One with glowing red eyes and the other with an orange chakra outline, courtesy of the sharingan and chakra expulsion from the body respectively, and looked directly at the spectators.

Everyone was awestruck.

These two boys had appeared suddenly and had blown everyone's mind.

The boys of the class looked on with admiration and not at all hidden jealousy.

Girls looked at them with stars in their eyes.

The teachers were continuously releasing bursts of chakra in order to dispel the genjustu that might have been placed on them, to no avail. This duo looked seasoned. And proficient in their work.

But how was this possible?

After looking closely, these were two students who had their first day at the academy today. Not the most notable children either even, as one was the 'other' child of the Hokage and the second was the 'younger' brother to the Uchiha clan's heir. Still they were exuding an aura that was beyond most seasoned genin.

Gracefully, they landed on the ground. And continued to walk into the class.

The students that had gathered in the doorway gave them a wide berth.

Just before entering the room, Naruto looked to Hinata and gave a smirk, then continued behind Sasuke and entered the room. The said girl was standing in the middle of the crowd, still Naruto's eyes landed exactly on her.

This caused her to blush a bright red and others to look at the young Heiress with different looks. Some with smirk, other with jealousy, and some with accusation. This was too much for her and she ran inside, glowing like a hot rod.

Eventually, everyone regained their bearings and started to disperse.

Inside, Iruka was affected as well. The class was quiet unlike the usual batch of fresh entrants who were supposed to laugh and scream as loudly as they could. He coughed to get the attention of the class.

Everyone, though quiet, were discreetly glancing towards the top window seat where the duo, who had put up the show earlier were sitting. Sasuke was brooding with his arms crossed and his head low, eyes closed. Naruto was absent-mindedly looking out the window and fingering the kunai which was used to summon the scrolls in his fingers.

This was what the spectators saw.

* * *

However,

What really happened was…

 _Sasuke and Naruto took off from their current place of chit-chat and both shunshined towards the academy._

 _On the way, the prankster side of the blonde started playing out and their entrance plan was laid out. If everything went according to plan, they would appear on top of the academy buiilding._

 _Sasuke used his lightning element shunshin which was faster than the normal one, hence Naruto lagged behind._

 _Before the dash started, Naruto had given Sasuke one of his test kunai that could remotely summon anything._

 _Since Sasuke was not used to such speeds, he was forced to use his sharingan which was over-charged with chakra, as Naruto suggested, to make them glow._

 _When he was just about to arrive on the rooftop, Naruto used his wind jutsu. A low-powered version of **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough.**_

 _Due to inexperience, he faltered in his step while still on the tree closest to the rooftop and ended up in a crouch. This caused him to drop the kunai beside him._

 _Meanwhile Naruto, started expelling more chakra from his body in an effort to boost his speed and add more distance to his jumps._

 _Though when he arrived, Sasuke had just dropped the kunai on a tree a little ways from the rooftop._

 _Quickly thinking, he made the seal on the said kunai to summon the scrolls that he had placed at home with his marker on them. This caused a blinding orange flash and Naruto took that moment to arrive at the place and grab a hold of the scrolls, all the while keeping the flow of chakra from his body constant. And the effect was clear._

 _Kakashi had made it a point to arrive with a certain dramatic entrance whenever he was going to fight them or while training them. "The entrance is a certainly important factor to determine the fight's outcome. It can vary from silent and undetected for assassinations to overwhelming when facing your opponent directly in combat. The arrival mentally forces the opponent to presume your strength and fight you accordingly. It can cause them to go all-out from the get-go, if you want to scare them or size them up. Or, it can cause them to undermine you and neglect your skills, when you want things to be done with quick precision or when you want to surprise them. It's all the entrance my cute little students… It's all in the entrance." He would say._

* * *

 **BACK TO THE CLASSROOM**

After hearing the cough from Iruka, everyone paid attention, but were still risking glances at the pair.

Iruka decided that it was enough and decided to start with the introductions. "Okay everyone. Now we will start with the introductions. You all have to state you name, likes, dislikes, and any dream that you have for your future." He spoke with a cheerful tone. "Let's start from the right side. You first." Iruka said pointing to a civilian girl with green eyes. And with that, the introductions started.

When it came to our favorite duo, the class suddenly fell silent.

Everyone was interested in listening to them.

Naruto glanced towards Sasuke, who looked towards him, and made a 'go' gesture with his hands. Sasuke took it as his que to introduce himself. He rose and looked at Iruka.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am of the Uchiha clan, son of the Chief of the Police force Fugaku Uchiha, and Mikoto Uchiha and younger brother to Itachi who is currently in the Anbu and watching over this class right now."

He said the last part while glancing out the window and straight to a tree. Everybody, including the cleverly concealed in the tree Itachi, was shocked. Not even Iruka knew about the hidden Anbu and here was Sasuke just blabbing it out like it was common knowledge.

Even Itachi became vary of Sasuke and immediately disspelled himself. Yes, the Itachi present here was a clone.

Naruto had a hand in determining his location.

"Well, now he decided to leave us be, my likes are training and sparring with Naruto and our teachers and I also like people who are not biased with anybody and who work hard to achieve their dreams. My dislikes are traitors and people who abandon their comrades. My dream is to unify the Shinobi world and bring everlasting peace." Finished Sasuke, now sitting down on his seat.

"I guess that's my que. My name is Naruto Namikaze. The son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and twin brother to my sister over there Naruko Namikaze." Naruto finished while pointing to his sister sitting at the front. Everyone started looking at her with strange looks as if she was a strange object.

She too was awed by his strange behavior, he was never so… expressive at home nor did he ever show skills above average, so from where did this sudden change in his behavior and skills come from?

Admittingly, she was jealous of him now that she was not in the spotlight as she was used to having all the attention placed on her. But she was also concerned and happy too for her brother.

"Now if everyone has finished staring at my sister, I will continue." This caused a smirk out of the Uchiha and a snicker from Hinata, as they both knew those details. The others, however, all blushed at this.

Naruto continued "I dislike people who have a given advantage and do not work hard to improve themselves and worst of all consider others below them. I also dislike people who abandon their comrades, they are worse than scum. I also hate the time it takes for the water for ramen to boil. I like ramen, training with Sasuke and my teachers as well as hard-workers. I also like my family, specially Naruko-chan and people who are helpful and do not have a stick up their backsides. Umm… and I also like Hinata-chan." Naruto finished with a smile while looking at the said girl.

She started glowing a color which we all know very well.

"My dream for the future is to bring about peace to the world and become a Hokage greater than even my dad and all those before him." He finished.

"Those are some very fine ideals that you have got there. Quiet the philosophy when you think about it. Anyways, great goals. Do your best to achieve them." Iruka said. Then the introductions continued. The duo tuned out at this.

* * *

After the introductions were over, Iruka, and some of the other instructors who had decided to drop in, gave a speech on the shinobi's way of life and the obstacles that they are going to face in their life once they become one. Then it was recess. Everyone walked out of the classroom to have their lunch and stretch their limbs.

Sasuke and Naruto were the last ones to come out as they didn't want any type of commotion or stare-down with any of their classmates. But fortune was not in their favor. When they went out, the first thing they noticed was that every girl had an empty seat beside her, and every guy was glaring at the duo.

Not a good first impression.

They avoided their classmates that day. Naruto, however, was willing to let a few 'selected' people talk to him, i.e. Hinata. Sasuke was too annoyed by the others' behavior that he straight away left if someone wanted to talk to him. This however did not include Sakura as she was helpful to him during the FG onslaught.

* * *

When the day was over, Naruto and Sasuke were walking home together. Enough display of their abilities had been put-on for today.

While doing so, Naruto noticed that someone was following them since they had left the academy. With chakra signature that high and unhidden, along with the sloppy skills in stealth, he knew who was following them. Something which Naruto had actively tried to avoid.

Naruko was not having a good day.

First, she slept-in.

Second, she was pampered like a little child in-front of everybody in the academy.

Third, her brother, despite not being as talented as her, should have been included in the pamperment. If not for his own sake, then for the sake of keeping her company.

Fourthly, her said 'weak' brother had made an entrance and displayed use of jutsu that were nowhere near 10 times the level that any academy had the right to use. And worst of all, he had kept HER, his own twin sister, in the dark about these skills, and from what she saw on the faces of her parents when she told them about it when they came to pick 'her' up, they didn't know anything about it either. The offer to 'also' take naruto home was politely declined by her brother saying that he was going with Sasuke to his house.

The cherry on top was the fact that now he was avoiding her. This all didn't sit well with the jinchuriki as she had almost always gotten what she wanted. And now her own brother had become a mystery to her, and was trying to deny her of answers.

"You go on ahead Sasuke, I'll catch you later." Naruto suddenly said stopping in his tracks.

"Why? You know who has been following us?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gave a single nod. "I have an important matter to settle." He said.

Sasuke understood immediately. He just nodded and went ahead.

When he was clear from the view, Naruto called out, "You know I can sense you, right?-"

There was a shuffling in the tree nearest to him and a girl dropped down.

"-Nee-chan." Naruto finished.

They were in a stand-off. Each looking defiantly in the other's eyes.

"So, why were you following me?" Naruto asked suddenly, with a bright smile completely different from his earlier serious demeanor.

Naruko was taken-aback. 'How- why is he smiling all of a sudden?' She thought.

She was confused but decided to play along. "Why? Well can't a sister check-up on her brother to make sure he is alright or isn't with some strange company?" She mockingly asked the question which she wanted the answer to.

"My 'company', as you said it, are my friends and teachers, all of whom are well known and introduced to tou-san. You know Sasuke, Guy, Lee, and Kakashi quiet well. Well… everybody, except one." Naruto replied, smirking.

Naruko thought she had him now. Whoever this person was, he was responsible for her brother's sudden increase in power. "Oooh… so who is this mystery man? And why didn't you tell tou-san or anyone else about it?"

Naruko had unknowingly pressed the wrong button.

Naruto was angry now. 'She is the one responsible for all this but still acts like she has no clue?'.

"Well the person is Shisui Uchiha and tou-san does know about him. As to why I didn't bother telling any of you about it, **ask yourself why**."

Naruko was shocked by his sudden outburst. "Since we were little, you have always been favored by our parents. Whether it was playing, training or even calling for dinner. They just tended to you and they believed that I was satisfied as well. When we were playing, kaa-san would always give me a toy or two and would herself play with you. During training, I was just given a book to read and practice on my own while our parents focused on only you. To hell with the fox. They could have given me a little attention too. I didn't ask for much. Just a tip here, a correction there. That's all I ever wanted. But that proved too much for them to provide to their 'other' child. People do not recognize me for me, they only know me as 'the yondaime's son' or 'the brother of Naruko'. Eventually, you guys stopped caring. The only times I got a response from kaa-san was a 'hmm' whenever I wished her good morning. Tou-san did the talking, but that too was consisted of 'Not now', 'Later' and things like that. They just didn't have time for me. And you, nee-chan, even though we're twins, you still couldn't understand me. The pain that I was going through. The agony that I had to face due to the negligence. And you never even put a hand out to me." Naruto was barely talking loudly, yet his words were almost piercing to the jinchuriki.

Naruko was bewildered. 'I- I- I was that… r-rude to him? Not just me… but our p-parents as well?'

To say that she was ashamed of herself, was a huge understatement.

"N-nii-san, I-I… didn't mean that. I- I always thought that you were less favored but… I … Never t-thought it was this bad…" Naruko went silent and broke down crying in the middle of the street.

That sight was enough to melt Naruto's heart.

He didn't hate his sister. She was given her burden when she was not even an hour old.

"Shh…. Shhh. Don't cry Ruko-chan." Naruto held her in his arms, giving her a tight but soothing hug.

She started to cry even harder seeing that her brother still cared for her even when she hadn't been there for him.

"I love you a lot. But still, I had to face all that alone. And for that I can't forgive you, I need some time. Though I don't blame you for the rest. You couldn't help much with what was done for you. You know, with the fox inside your belly, you needed that attention. So I don't blame you. It was not even your choice. But I still don't like tou-chan and kaa-chan for what they did. They should've balanced more efficiently."

Naruko's sobs got softer. But she was now angry at their parents for putting her brother in this position.

Naruto, however, understood her. "No-no. You won't say anything to them. If they truly do care, they will realize it themselves. But you won't say a word to them. Got it?" Naruko meekly nodded.

"Good. Let's head home" Naruto said, pulling her on his back and giving her a shunshin ride back home.

Naruko was happy that her brother had opened up to her but was still depressed about what she did.

* * *

 **And that was it for this week.**

 **How was it?**

 **Results of the training.**

 **The show-off.**

 **Naruko and Naruto confrontation.**

 **Do review and tell me.**

 **Sorry for the late update. I was sick, something to do with a stomach infection. And the site was down yesterday so couldnt post it then. BTW, did you guys watch the latest Naruto episode, Itachi Shinden. It was awesome, and quiet close to the book. I loved it. Do comment about it.**

 **I have a poll on the members of team 7 in my profile. Vote for your preffered choice but if Naruto and Sasuke are on diffrent teams, then their sensie will be selected by me. Guest users can review and inform me about your opinion. Others, please vote. The poll will be open till the release of chapter 8. So vote fast.**

 **Review response time,**

 **Serpiente Obsidiana: Thanx for reading and reviewing. I'm not sure about wheather jiraya will train naruto or not, but Indra and Ashura meeting their transmigrations is a definate. About the team 7, I have a vote on that. Do go to my profile and vote for your favorite. Thanx for your support and keep the ideas coming, they are a great source of help to me.**

 **Naruhina Legends: Im happy that you liked the chapter and that the humour worked. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **frozem1: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I intended for it to be funny. Thanx for reading and reviewing.**

 **NemesisDrive: You are precise in your description of those... creatures, for the lack of a better word. Thank you for pointing out that error, I will get right to that. Thanx for the continued support.**

 **Illuminated: Thank you reading and reviewing. And dully noted. For great power, one must endure an even greater training. Otherwise the powers won't make sense. I would love to hear from you in the future.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the honest opinion. I respect that. Though now that I think about it, your idea makes much more sense. I should have put that in an omake. I will try to include some in the next chapters. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I look forward to your support in the future chapters.**

 **Mangrove: Thanx for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that that you liked it. Brotherhood between those two is major theme in the story and is also a feild where I would like the writers on this website to write more fanfics on. Thanx for your support and I hope to hear from you in the next chapters.**

 **Next chapter will have a little time skip and the end of the academy.**

 **Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am** **a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **This chapter encloses a short account of the effects of the academy on their daily lives. It also marks an important event in their lives which most shinobi face only during battle. Also the time skip to a major part of the story.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Update 1:** 19 Jun 2016

Is it neccesary to say what I did to mess with this chapter... 'again'? Well it was just some minor updates and some grammatical corrections.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Oh crap" Was all Naruto had to say.

He had just arrived at his home when he found his parents standing outside.

Waiting for 'him'. Probably for the first time.

But he knew better. It was the direct and inevitable result of the display of skills earlier today with Sasuke.

'Seriously, what was I even thinking?. We were practically asking for a detailed interrogation event after this little stunt of our's' Naruto berated himself.

All the clan elders would be interested after their other classmates spill their guts. Which would undoubtedly included the Nimikaze and the Uchiha in some way or the other.

All in all, Naruto was not having a good time. He could sense the amount of distrust and doubt in the atmosphere.

Though his father was a prime example of a stoic ninja whenever he wanted, but now, even his calm demeanor was breaking.

His mother, the ever expressive woman, she was… let's leave her out of the question.

Dinner was prepared already and the table was set. His parents were just standing there awaiting their arrival and asked them to wash themselves and come to dinner.

While it seemed to be, it was actually not even remotely close to normal.

Usually their father had just come home and was tired as hell. Their mother, though left Minato out, always insisted that everyone should help in making dinner and serving it. Something related to family bonding, not that it improved anything between them. Naruto only attended it for cooking skills.

Anyways,

The dinner was already served and everyone was sitting down. They just said a barely audible "Itadakimatsu" and began eating.

It was a silent affair in the beginning. Everyone was quiet. Though Naruto could feel his parents glaring holes in him.

This made him feel uncomfortable and slightly annoyed. Who wouldn't?

This went on for a little while. Until Naruko decided to break the silence "Aren't you gonna ask us how was our first day at the academy?" She was frankly scared of the eerie silence.

Minato didn't budge. Kushina was not doing much better.

Almost a minute passed.

Naruto was a bit pissed at this. "Hey you two! She asked a question."

Minato was startled. Kushina was lost 'He was never this disrespectful, was he?' she mused inwardly.

"Give her a reply atleast!" Naruto fumed again. He was now completely pissed.

Minato decided this was enough. "Hey hey hey! Calm down Naruto. We were gonna do just that." He said trying to calm things down before they escalated. Naruto, however, was now greatly irritated by their behavior.

Well, that was Naruto. A little over-protective of his sister.

"Please indulge us with your answer as soon as you finish dissecting me with your eyes. We are waiting." He spoke calmly. Naruko snorted at this.

The way that they were looking at him, like a peculiar specimen, and the stoicism that they were displaying had finally gotten to him. As a result, he had gone from being expressive to being the ever unexpressive-as a ninja is supposed to be.

This reminded Minato of the Anbu that he was used to seeing everyday. Perfect shinobi, taking lives without a second thought.

And he did not like it. This was their 8 year old son for god's sake. He should certainly not act like them at this age.

Kushina did not took it well. She was outraged. "Listen up young man, you are not allowed to shout at your parents. Do you get that?" She shouted, with her hair starting to levitate behind her.

She looked scary. And the father and daughter pair were righteously scared by this sight.

No one in their right mind would piss Kushina off, it was common knowlegde. You don't jump on a kunai, you don't sit on red-hot metal, and you don't piss Kushina Namikaze. A basic sense of self preservation taking over at such times.

Naruto however had seen scarier scenes while practicing genjutsu with Kakashi. Admittedly, he didn't know her strength. But he didn't care about that. She was in the wrong here. So he just replied, stoically again, "Understood".

This caught Kushina off guard. She was going to continue her rant but this little reply shut her up. She expected a lot of reactions from him but not this.

"Any more instructions for me kaa-san?" Naruto replied getting up. Everyone then noticed that he had finished his dinner.

Minato began to quickly think of something that would ease the stressfull environment up. He did not want Naruto to go-off like this. Again, he was their son for god's sake!

And Kushina was hell-bent on distancing him from them.

However, Naruto was walking near to the window by now. So Minato snatched the oppurtunity quickly and asked his question while everyone was too busy trying to get over the recent set of events that had occurred. The sign of an excellent and accomplished ninja right there.

"How did you do it?" Minato asked now standing as well.

Naruto just moved closer to the window and opened it. A strong breeze came in.

"I promised Sasuke that I will camp with him, as a form of celebration. I will be leaving now." Naruto said a few seconds later.

Kushina then chose the moment to pitch-in "We didn't give you the permission to leave. And answer your tou-san's question first."

Naruto said, still not facing them "Preach what you practice Kaa-san. You haven't answered Imotou's question yet. And as for your answer, because of training and with the help of 'my friends' who were 'there for me when I needed them the most'" Stressing at the friends and the last part.

He then proceeded to jump out of the window and reemerged seconds later on a giant hawk, flying. Sasuke was on the neck of the huge summon.

"And as for your permission... I didn't ask for it." With that, the giant summon left the area flying.

Everyone was quiet. They did not expect such a behavior from Naruto. Naruko, however thought it to be justified.

She then pointed out "Look! Nee-san forgot his camping gear. How will he camp now?" She said in a bored tone. "I guess he was a bit too angry at you guys." Minato and Kushina looked at each other accusingly. Each for a different reason.

Suddenly, as if to answer Naruko's question, there was a flash of orange from the scrolls and they disappeared leaving everyone shocked.

Minato was just about to reach for them and try to take them to Naruto as an excuse to talk to him again. But the opportunity was just snatched from his hands.

It seems Naruto just doesn't want to talk to them right now. But they would get their chance. Or so Minato and Kushina thought.

Naruko took up the job of explaining the day's events (Minus the 'talk' she had with her brother). This just bothered them and fueled their curiosity more. Naruto was proving to be too good of a prodigy. Even from the standards of Kakashi and Itachi.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

Naruto sat down on the hawk that Sasuke was carrying him on, relieved.

"Thanks for that. I owe you one." Naruto said.

"No worries, I myself needed to escape from my place." Sasuke replied.

"So, what's your story?" Naruto asked.

"I…. was a freaking celebrity at the compound. Everybody was greeting me today when I arrived. Somehow the bastards got the wind of what had happened." Sasuke replied.

"Probably Itachi" Naruto suggested. "Hmm… Probably." Said Sasuke.

"Well, then I had dinner with my parents- first time that I had seen father attend- and tou-san just went on and on about how capable I was bound to be. Being the son of Fugaku and brother to Itachi. The constant comparison got to me. And it got to me bad. I literally stormed out of there." Sasuke explained.

"literally the only good thing that happened to me was when I was given the hawk summoning contract by tou-san as a gift for entering the academy. Personally, I think it was a reward for being a prodigy and proving to be better than the rest of the class on the entrance day no-less. But probably it was incentive." Sasuke explained, disgusted by his parents' actions.

Naruto cringed at this. But absently wondered about getting his own summons. Dad had the toads, along with Jiraiya-ji-san. It was almost a family lineage.

Sasuke then asked "So… what did I rescue you from?"

"Oh… nothing. The usual…but I kinda lost it on them today. But in my own defence, it was justified." Naruto then proceeded to tell him about all the events of the day.

"Well, enough with the depressing stuff and let's get down to business" Sasuke said.

"Agreed. How about a spar? To freshen ourselves up first." Naruto suggested.

"Sure" Sasuke replied. And the chaos ensued.

* * *

Half an hour of axe-kicks to the head, hard jabs to the gut, sweeping-legs, bitch slapping punches, and an overall violent combat later, we find our two heroes laying exhausted on the ground. Heaving heavy breaths and groaning repeatedly.

"I think we should slow down on the Ninjutsu part a little bit. The area around us isn't as durable as we are." Sasuke said pointing to the charred remains of the trees that were present here not more than an hour ago. The whole area had been turned into ashes and severed stones. It, in no way, resembled the training ground of two fresh academy students.

"Yup… but who is going to complain about this place?... It's not like the Forest of Death is one of the more tourist attractive places." Naruto replied, too tired to move a muscle. He felt like his whole body was a big bruise.

Sasuke on the other hand was not doing much better. He in-fact had broken a rib in their 'light' spar. Tomorrow was the first tai-jutsu lesson in the academy. This was not going to help.

* * *

Now, in the midst of battle and the resulting exhaustion, how can one expect a pair of academy students, albeit overpowered for that title, to sense a giant spider coming towards the source of heat in the forest. Courtesy of the fire dragon by a distressed Sasuke. The fire was proving to be a source of heat for the creature and provided warmth in the cold breezes of the night.

Good for the spider. Not so much for the blonde and the raven-headed.

In their musings, suddenly, Naruto went silent mid-sentence. He had felt the small but largely distributed mass of chakra approaching too late. Whoever it was, was already in hearing range.

Sasuke noticed the lack of continuation from Naruto and decided to finish the sentence for him "So you just straight away bent backwards and slashed it in his face? Guy would definitely have a scar after that stunt." Sasuke chuckled a little.

"..."

Still no response from Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! You okay dude?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"What can be large but does not have much chakra?" Naruto said in a barely audible voice.

Sasuke was confused. This was completely off topic. But decided to indulge him nonetheless "A mob of civilians, a chakra conducting hill, loads of other things. Why do you ask?"

"It was my mistake that I didn't found out sooner. There is currently a large object, capable of mobility, with little chakra moving slowly towards us. Currently at 6'o clock, 20 meters behind the bushes." Naruto replied in tone that meant business.

Sasuke looked towards that direction with his sharingan active and widened. "That thing is enormous! It also has several spikes originating from its body I think….Nope. Not spikes. That's a big-ass spider we got ourselves here." He commented. "Not a friendly, if the direction he is walking-in is any indication."

Normally, an experienced genin could take care of such a threat easily. But these were not yet graduates, tired nonetheless. How could they expect to survive this thing?

"I would take care of it if I was at full capacity, but right now… I'm tired as hell. And from the looks of it, you are too." Naruto said, earning a nod from Sasuke.

"God! This just ain't my day." Replied Naruto now groaning and trying to move his muscles from their stiff condition.

"We need a plan. Fast" Sasuke said and he and Naruto began to discuss strategy the while calmly laying down and spider nearing dangerously close to them.

Another minute of discussion, and a humongous claw stomped down on them.

When the smoke cleared, there was nothing but a piece of log and a big stone in their place. The plan had commenced.

* * *

They were both running low on chakra so the strategy had to involve the least amount of jutsu.

Sasuke leapt up to a higher branch of the tree on which he was standing to avoid a claw that immediately took his position and ripped the 2-meter thick branch out of the tree. The resulting shockwave destabilized the tree and forced Sasuke to jump to the next one.

Naruto, meanwhile, had just dodged another one of the claws. The spider seemed to be getting smarter with each move. Now, instead of just blind smashes, it was trying to predict the exact landing place of its blonde target and redirect the claw there.

The creature was no normal spider. It had heavily plated skin. No amount of small explosive kunai could go through it. And a huge explosion would draw unneccesary attention in the middle of the night.

Naruto seemed to be having a difficult time but was deceptively doing his work. The said work being that one of his cloned was preparing a strong barrier seal and was slapping them with the personal summon seals for Naruto, who was summoning them at every few stops to create a perimeter in the clearing and trap the creature there with the barrier seal.

Sasuke was helping to distract the spider. **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** He yelled, throwing a massive fireball at the spider, pushing it towards its right.

Naruto pitched-in with his **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough,** effectively destabilizing the creature and causing it to fall face-first into the ground.

The spider threw one of its claws towards Sasuke who was mid-air and thus could not defend himself. Suddenly he felt a pull and he was replaced by Naruto who was now in his place and was holding his kunai with wind-chakra laced over it.

The leg was pierced by the kunai. Sasuke shot a thanking glance at Naruto and continued his work when suddenly Naruto was assaulted by two of the other said legs.

Naruto however, blocked the first with both of his legs and aimed his other kunai towards the second one, managing to pierce the said appendage.

He didn't notice a third one being sent in his direction aiming to bisect him.

Sasuke decided to repay the favor and hit the head of the spider with a **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower** **,** distracting the creature. In that moment Naruto managed to cleave through the cut and escape just in time.

This caused the creature to fall on the ground with a loud thump.

Seeing the chance, Naruto shunshined towards the rest of the perimeter and placed the seals. He was just about to activate them when the creature started to move and one of its legs went out of the boundary.

"The seal cannot be activated until the area is clear of obstructions!" Naruto shouted frantically.

"What type of seal can hold a creature of that size but cannot be created due to a mere leg?" Sasuke shouted back, distressed.

Meanwhile, the creature had managed to move more of its legs out of the boundary.

Naruto was frustrated. He and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded… and then took off at high speeds towards the offending appendages.

Naruto used his **Wind Style: Divine Wind** , a low powered one due to the stress on his coils, and blew the leg back in the perimeter.

Sasuke charged with a loud battle cry and took out his tanto, channeling Raiton chakra through it. The sword glowed blue as lightning began to spark out of it. With the raiton enhanced sword in hand, he cleaved clean through the leg. Effectively disjoining it from the creature's body.

The spider roared loudly in agony, pulling in all its legs in an attempt to ease the pain.

Naruto saw the opportunity and activated the barrier.

Now, this was no ordinary barrier. It was a complex one, one that would be able to use the space-time Ninjutsu of Naruto's in the form of a barrier. Things could go in, but anything that attempted to go out, would be teleported to the other side of the barrier using the same mechanism as his summon tag.

The creature just madly wriggled and screamed loudly as it slowly destroyed itself in an attempt to be free.

This was a sight which made Naruto and Sasuke empty their intestines, and not the regular way. After all it was their first kill.

* * *

The first one's are always the most difficult. Concluded Kakashi and Shisui who had been sent by Minato on a search and destroy mission for the same giant spider and look after Naruto and Sasuke. It had killed over a 100 in a nearby non-shinobi village and consequently had a reward of over 1.5 times the standard pay for an A-rank mission. This proved to be quiet helpfull after all. Such an incident would help them not to freeze on the spot when they perform their first actual kill.

But they didn't need to know that now. Right now they needed their sensies for comfort. Something that Kakashi and Shisui were willing to provide. Though not human, wilthing screams of almost anyone can provide for a gruesome sight. They were kids after-all.

Shisui went to Sasuke and Kakashi to Naruto. They comforted their respective charges who broke-down on their shoulders.

After a while of continuous sobbing and incoherent mumbling about the helplessness of the creature that they had just killed in order to save themselves, the two Anbu had decided to tell them about the deeds that the creature had performed including the reward on its head.

This eased up the duo and earned a chuckle from Naruto and a smirk from Sasuke.

"Come now, Its quiet late. You need to sleep. After all, you still have academy tomorrow." Kakashi said to them.

Shisui elbowed Kakashi in the shoulder and told the duo "From tomorrow, you guys have to focus on your academy more as well as on the training. Because what you faced here is a fraction, the tip of the ice-berg of the cruel reality of the shinobi world. You will face this everyday and everytime you are called upon to perform such a task. You must be strong for this. Both in here, and in here." Shisui said lightly tapping their head and heart towards the end.

And with that, their shinobi life truly started.

* * *

The years at the academy flew by extremely fast with Shisui and Kakashi occasionally taking them out with them on C and B ranks, with the permission of the Hokage and Fugaku off-course.

D-ranks were a common for them and served as a source of income for them and they continued to excel in their class. Always staying on top.

They had also managed to succesfully leave their parents out of their personal lives so they could train and improve in peace.

During the final month of the academy, Mizuki was discovered by Anko during a special surveillance mission. The traitorous bastard was trying to steal the scroll of seals from the Hokage Tower but an important message from Orochimaru to him during this time was intercepted by Anko and her team. Due to this, the academy was delayed by two months. Something barely relating to Mizuki sensei being sent on a long mission by the Hokage. A replacement had to be found which took another month.

* * *

At the end of the first month, Sasuke was out camping with Naruto again when Naruto sensed someone nearby.

"What are you doing here Kakashi sensie? We don't have training until tomorrow morning." Said a sleepy Naruto. Sasuke coming up right beside him.

"Chop-chop little maggots, we are leaving for a C-rank potential A-rank mission tomorrow morning at 04:00." Kakashi replied.

"Where to?" Sasuke asked, sleep gone and curiosity taking over.

Shisui suddenly appeared beside Kakashi, ready in his Anbu gear for this mission, and gave the answer to the question "To wave..."

* * *

 **And Break...**

 **First of my cliffhangers.**

 **Did you like it?**

 **Please review and tell me.**

 **This is also the last week of my poll to decide for the teams. Do vote.**

 **Review response time**

 **FatherPHD: That was a bit too much... but the genral idea was to create an impression on the minds of the parents and their future competition, if any. Thanks for the review.**

 **Destroyer: Glad that you liked it nd thanx for the review. I will do.**

 **NemesisDrie: Thank you for that. It means a lot to me. Thanx for the review.**

 **WiseyFoxman: Sure the SoSP is coming. Just not so soon. I plan an epic entrance for him in the future chapters, probably before the shippuden arc. Thanx for reviewing.**

 **blueexorcist: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad that you like it.**

 **sealloversfaiz: Medical Justsu is good idea for him. Though Chakra control is necessary for that too. Strength training will be introduced shortly. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review. I dont know wether you liked it or not but even my friend had the same reaction for the scene when I showed him the first draft. He literally said that it was dumb. But I was like naa I wanna try it. Besides i got good experience. Keep reviewing.**

 **Kartikey Yadav: Thank you for your review and I'm glad that you liked it. And nopes, I dont plan on making him forgive them anytime soon. Keep reviewing Bhai.**

 **massone22: Yup, but a little bit. Naruto still hasn't forgiven her completly. It will take some time. Thank you for your review.**

 **frozem1: Thank you for reviewing and I'm happy that you liked it. There will be more of such confrontations just... not too soon. Keep reviewing.**

 **Lord Lovegod: Well... my friend... you gotta read on to find out. Thanx for the review.**

 **TheRealDeal44: Thank you for reviewing and I'm happy that you liked it. I will try my best to keep it up to your expectations.**

 **Chibi Boruto: Thanx for the review and your response is duly noted. Im happy that you liked it.**

 **That was it for now.**

 **Next chapter will include the wave mission. No other words needed.**

 **See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am** **a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **Here is the begining of the wave arc. The fight with the demon brothers of the mist.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Update 1: 20 June 2016**

Some minor updates and you know what

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"To wave….." Shisui said.

"…"

"…"

"So, get ready by tomorrow morning and we'll meet at the gates. Any questions?" Kakashi asked.

"..."

"..."

Still no response.

"Umm... did you guys die of exicitement or something?" Kakashi asked. Shisui was thinking along the same lines.

"Yaa…. quite a few." Sasuke said, being the first one to break out of their first C-rank induced stupor.

"Ohh!... Glad to see you alive. Shoot" He replied.

"Why weren't we told about this earlier?" Sasuke asked. "Why is the mission is of an indeterminate duration?"

Kakashi sighed. They still needed to have an official briefing experience so as to avoid such behavior.

'The brats are still excited about missions. Well, it can't be helped. We were kids once too" he thought glancing at the sky.

'Weren't we?... Rin… Obito?' And whilst in his musings, he forgot about the time passing.

By the time he came back to, Shisui had finished explaining the boys the specifics of the mission (including the situation with Gatou) who were now staring at him intently.

"What?" asked Kakashi, "Is there something on my face?" making an innocent expression.

The boys just face-palmed.

Kakashi was, by now, quite infamous amongst the four for his frequent space-outs. They would try to inquire about his thoughts but he would just comment something related to life and whatnot.

It was getting very annoying very quickly.

Anyways,

Off they went to sleep and prepare for tomorrow's mission.

Let it be noted that the word 'they'used in the previous sentence was used stictly dor the Jonins. As for the Academy Graduates, well they would be the ninja equivalent of a kid on sugar rush.

* * *

Back at home, their families were now kept firmly at bay due to the combined efforts of Kakashi and Shisui, Sasuke/ Naruto depending on the case in consideration, and a certain someone whose opinion was always held in high regard.

This certain someone was the one and only Hiruzen Sarutobi, aka Sandaime and 'Kami no Shinobi'. Quite the influential personality.

After the first time Sasuke and Naruto were taken to a mission along with Shisui, under the guise of training, the Hokage was furious and the Uchiha had taken a rather big disliking to Shisui. The danger, however, was prevented with the help of their savior, The Sandaime.

Kakashi had approached the God of Shinobi and had explained the whole situation to him. The old man understood their stationing. Though not entirely able to sympathize, he was always up for strengthning of the new leaves.

Hiruzen had been very generous in accepting the blame for Shisui's actions and had also effectively convinced both the families of the benefits that this sort of training would provide the two young shinobi aspirants.

Although it took a heart-to-heart between Kakashi and Minato as well as a total undertaking of responsibility of Sasuke by Shisui from Fugaku, none of this would have been possible without the efforts of the Sandaime.

He has also been an active part of training of these two prodigies which included scrolls from the Sarutobi clan library, and occasional spars. The latter of which sometimes included Enma, his summon.

Though afterwards the name Enma became sort of a taboo arund the kids due to the Ape's sadistic nature whilst training.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Sasuke got up early. He planned to get out of the house before anybody was awake. He had prepared the breakfast last night when he came back home and prepared his mission gear. And right now he was leaving the compound.

But alas, fate would not have him leave home in peace.

Uchiha Itachi was here.

"Where are you going to, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, suddenly appearing beside him. This startled Sasuke.

'Hmm… so he did not detect me earlier. That makes Naruto-kun the sensor.' Itachi deduced.

He had almost been ready to face shurikens to the face as well as being detected before even making his first move. Ready for both the best and the worst. He wasn't Uchiha Itachi for nothing.

"A mission" Sasuke replied without looking at his brother.

"But you are not a genin yet. Shall I assume it is another one of the missions that you accompany Kakashi-sampai and Shisui-san on?" Itachi asked.

"Yes" That was Sasuke's reply.

"Alright. Did you say goodbye to tou-san and kaa-san?" Itachi asked again, clearly wanting to talk to his brother more.

"No" Again came Sasuke's non-emotional reply.

Itachi took many things quiet good. But his brother behaving like a soulless person was not on that list. So he took the lesser of two evils.

"… Alright. Goodbye little brother…"

Itachi watched as his brother went on to his first out of the village mission, evident by the look of scrolls which he usually didn't carry.

"…And be careful…" He dumped out those three heavy words at last which had been clawing at his emotional barrier like rabid beasts.

Sasuke faltered in his stepping as he was going through the trees upon hearing those words. For a fraction of a second, but then regained his footing and continued ahead.

But that fraction of a second was enough to ensure Itachi of the fact that his brother was not truly gone. There was still hope left.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived at the gates, he noticed Naruto already present there, sitting on the bench. Looking at him he decided to walk-up to his best friend.

"Yo." He greeted.

"Hey…" Sasuke replied. Then looking at his face, Sasuke knew another melodramatic episode had occurred earlier this morning.

"Care to enlighten me on your most recent?" He asked.

Naruto just turned his head towards him and sighed. "My father put-up seals around the house." Naruto said.

"So? Every clan has them" Sasuke replied.

"No, no. There were seals earlier but he meddled with them a bit. As a result, no one can go in or out of the house unless both the parents have unlocked the door" The blonde said.

"… That's just dumb. They might as well just put an Anbu squad on your commuting detail. They really don't get it do they?" Sasuke sympathized.

"They don't. However, I don't know about a squad. But there's one of them stationed on my tail right now." Naruto said, absently pointing to a nearby building.

The Anbu present there had shrills go down his back.

'This… kid. He sensed me from that far? He is either a damn good sensor or a freak of nature.'

"What's worse is that it even causes Naruko-chan problems. I mean it is understandable if it's just me but, her as well? They are both idiots." Naruto finished his rant.

"Ohh. So you had a fight on this today, didn't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup. Hence the Anbu. Anyways, you look like you had a little encounter yourself. Want to share it?" Naruto spoke.

"Well… I had a little run-in with Itachi and he wished me good luck and to be careful." Said the raven haired boy. "It was the first time since he was never around to do so earlier. That… was a bit… strange…" he finished.

"Ohh well, clear your mind. We have a mission for now." Naruto said. "Hey Shisui sensie! Come-on down. We were just waiting for you guys." He finished as Shisui landed beside him.

"Good morning to you both." Shisui said. "Tazuna will be here shortly. He's… sort of… had a little hangover from last night."

"No worries. Besides Kakashi sensei isn't here yet. So it's no problem."

After waiting for another 10 to 15 min, Kakashi arrived with Tazuna in tow.

"Hey guys, I had to carry this troubled old person from the river all the till here. Don't worry, he can walk for himself now." Kakashi said.

Tazuna, however, had that 'I've been mugged by the Hokage' look on his face.

"That Hokage, yellow flash or whatever, he said there would be 4 ninjas to protect me. But there are only two of you and a couple of diaper-wearing, thumb-sucking brats who look like they couldn't hurt a butterfly even if they wanted to-" Tazuna was suddenly interrupted in his rant on seeing that he had gotten less than what he paid for.

Said interruption was caused by a barrage of kunais that whizzed past him and created a perfect outline of his body on the wall behind him courtesy of Sasuke.

Naruto was held-up by Kakashi and had 2 seal tags between fingers of both of his hands. Who knew what purpose were they to fulfill?

"Careful what you say, Tazuna-san. My cousin here is very sensitive about his diapers." Shisui mocked both Tazuna and Sasuke in that one sentence. Tazuna went pale, and Sasuke started glaring at Shisui.

"Naruto, you must not let your guard down so easily. 'Someone' could have taken advantage of that and have you stay at home." Kakashi said, hinting to the hidden Anbu on the rooftop. Upon hearing this, Shisui too looked in the direction of the said spy, and gave him a smile. A strange, knowing smile.

'I might as well come down from here and stand in front of them. The only person who doesn't know about my presence is that drunk builder.'

*Sigh* "No respect for an Anbu just doing his duties" He muttered to himself.

"Well, enough time wasted. Let's get on with the mission." Kakashi said.

And with that, they went out to the forest, out of Konoha, to the land of waves.

* * *

 **AN HOUR OR SO OF WALKING LATER**

"So, how is your home, Tazuna-san?" Naruto asked. "I've never been to another country before" Naruto said.

"Yup, neither have I" Sasuke pitched-in.

Tazuna felt a little pride in explaining about his hometown that these two little kids had shown interest in. He also told them about the bridge that he had been building and all the riches it once possessed but had slowly deterioted since Gatou had come there. Basically small talk. This continued for a while.

Suddenly, everybody went quiet. This was due to Naruto who was staring at a small puddle at a distance.

Said blonde's hand was out and had started to do some weird signs. Not jutsu one's, just regular sign language.

Tazuna couldn't comprehend what was going on but he did notice the heads of all the other people nod in answer to some unasked question.

"Alright Naruto, your petition is granted. This would be a test for you both. Let's see how you perform." Kakashi said. "Ready?" Shisui said loudly. Sasuke and Naruto nodded their heads.

"Three"

They took their respective stances.

"Two"

They took out their weapons.

"One"

They crouched.

"GO!"

They sprang.

The puddle of water suddenly turned into a pair of bodies which separated themselves from each other, each wearing a slashed kiri headband. One going to an end of the road while the other went to the next end. They had attached themselves to each other with a chain that was placed on a gauntlet on their hands.

Naruto and Sasuke had aimed at the puddle but their targets were agile and smart. Now, they were heading towards the chain laced with spikes which wanted to decapitate them.

Sasuke had already activated his sharingan and was thus able to track all the movements and trajectories. He acted quickly and pushed Naruto upwards, mid-flight, and threw himself on the ground. Thus successfully evading the chain by rolling under it and managing to save Naruto as well by have him flying above it.

He skidded to a stop on the ground. Naruto was just about to land when their eyes met. They shared a few quick thoughts and suddenly kicked each other. Naruto's momentum throwing both of them towards one of the enemies.

Naruto went in straight for the strike. But the ex-kiri nin had pulled the gauntlet between them. The said gauntlet now brandishing claws.

Naruto quickly enacted by twisting himself mid-air and sweep-kicking the missing nin's face.

All those strength training sessions paid off at that moment when he literally heard the jaw breaking under the force of his kick.

"Gozu!" A shout was heard from the other side of the road.

The man, now identified as Gozu, had flown off the ground and landed a good 5 meeters away. He was in shock. Less from the pain, more from the strength behind that kick from a kid.

Before he could say or do anything, he saw Naruto make one handsign and a flash of red appeared right before his eyes. Then, everything went black.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **With Sasuke**

Sasuke had made great use of the sharingan and managed to throw a kunai between one of the links of the chain which caused it to deviated from between himself and his enemy.

The said enemy had also now taken out claws and was now trying to put some distance between himself and Sasuke.

Sasuke, upon seeing this, summoned his chokuto from the seal that Naruto had placed on him.

Now the ex-kiri nin was scared.

Sasuke made short-work of him using his kenjutsu and placed one of Naruto's summon seals on his claws. His chokuto was sticking out of one of the rougue nin's leg and was stabbed into the ground.

The claws were suddenly gone and were impaled into the chest of Gozu who was dead right on the spot.

Meizu cursed himself and the kid.

* * *

Naruto on the other hand was just sitting there. Eyes glazed over.

His seal, no. HE. He killed a guy.

Somewhat simmilar thoughts going on in Sasuke's head. 'It my doing. I put the seal on that guy. If I wouldn't have llistened, naruto would have taken care of it eventually. It was me'.

That... person. Wo was dead. He had a brother so he might just have had a family. A mother, who would be patiently, but fearfully waiting for her kids's return and well being. A father, who would have been eager to share a drink with his grown-up kids when they returned with a bounty. A sister, who would have been eager to listen to their most recent exploits.

All those images flashed through their minds.

A mother crying for her son. A father having to bury his own blood. A sister weeping endlessly for the demise of her valient brother.

Gatou was behind this. He was the one responsible for the poor state that Wave was currently in and had also hired these missing nin as well as a Zabuza for his work.

The kotoamatsukami was brilliant for such instances.

"What did you do to them?" Kakashi whispered quickly to Shisui.

"Whilst the mangekyo was active, I thought to redirect their anger at a certain someone. That would give them a purpose and a drive. But most importantly, it would help them get their proper first kills over with." Shisui replied.

Kakashi smirked at his fellow nin. He truly was one of a kind.

* * *

Once he had wiped the blood off his eyes and the mood settled, Shisui said to the trio "Well, it seems like Zabuza is their second line of defense. He will be waiting near the coast area with his accomplice. Now, Zabuza is an A-rank missing nin and not a joke. So, Sasuke quit smirking." Shsui suddenly scolded Sasuke as he knew what was going on in his mind.

"Come on. He is just an A-rank. You both are A-ranks too. You can take him on. Besides, I just want to try and fight him. Just a little. Not much. Just to get a measure of his power." Sasuke defended, pouting slightly.

Seeing this, Naruto also had a glint in his eyes.

"No means no. Don't you get that? He is one of the seven ninja swordsmen of mist" Kakashi explained in an effort to calm their curiosity.

Not a good move.

Now the younger duo's eyes were practically sparkling brightly.

"You both just cut it out. We are not going to just let you in on a battle like this." Shisui said.

"Yup"Kakashi agreed. "We're gonna need a plan…

* * *

 **And that was it**

 **Did you like it?**

 **Please review or PM me and tell.**

 **The poll has been closed and the results are as follows:-**

 **1\. Canon pairing- 12**

 **2\. Naruto Sasuke and Hinata- 12**

 **3\. Naruto Sasuke and Naruko- 9**

 **4\. Naruto with Sasuke, and Sasuke with Sakura on diffrent teams- 8**

 **5\. Naruto with Naruko and Hinata and Sasuke with Sakura on diffrent teams- 8**

 **6\. Naruto with Hinata and Sasuke with Sakura and Naruko on diffrent teams- 7**

 **7\. Naruto with Hinata and Sakura and Sasuke with Naruko on diffrent teams- 3**

 **As you guys can see, there is a tie. I would be keeping the poll open till the next chapter so there would be a chance for the scales to tip on a side. So guys please vote.**

 **Review response time**

 **bankai777: Thanks for the review. And I honestly have no idea whether he will or not. Atleast not in a pairing sort of sense. But he will, in passing. She wont be a main character in the story.**

 **frozem1: Thanx for the review and I'm glad you liked it. Keep on reading.**

 **massone22: Thank you for the review and keep on reading and reviewing.**

 **Illuminated: Thanx for the review. And the pacing... is it a good thing or a bad thing?**

 **Neon and the Lost Soul: Thanx for the review and I'm happy that you like the story that much. PS if you find any mistakes, please PM me and tell.**

 **Serpiente Obsidiana: Thank you for the review and those wonderfull ideas. You are quite a creative person. There will be a big event when they confront. Do not worry. The poll is still open. So the team planning will be decided at the end of this arc.**

 **Reading Pixie: Thank you for the review and I hope to keep the story to your expectations. Keep reading and reviewing.**

 **FatherPHD: I was litterally lauughing when I wrote that part. Well not laughing per-se, but there would be constant gigling. Thanx for the review.**

 **DeadlyWhisper25: Thanx for the review. I will try to do that from now on.**

 **NemesisDrive: Thanx for the review. You gave me a great idea for that fight. Thanx.**

 **everrock: Thanx for the review. Keep on reading.**

 **yuzukikuran: You, mam, are an avid reader. Thank you and a whole bunch of hearts and flowers and kisses for your sudden and rapid reviews. You have succesfully reviewed all the chapters in probably a day. That means a lot to me. Thanx for reading and I would love to hear from you again.**

 **jbadillodavila: Thank you for the continous reviews. You made my day with all those reviews. Thank you for reading and I would love to hear from you more in the future. PS, I'm not spanish so I can't read it. Try to leave the reviews in English please. I would appreciate that. Anyways, thanx for reading.**

 **Sorry for not updating for a week almost. Its my final year at school so the workload is somewhat over-excruciating. It sickens me to the core. How can a teacher, who does not even teach me any subject, judge my performance and behaviour in class? Thats just plain stupid.**

 **Sorry for the rant. It feels good to just say those out loud.**

 **Anyways,**

 **Next chapter will have the fight with Zabuza. A special gift to those who can correctly guess whether he lives or not.**

 **See ya next time,**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am** **a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **Kakashi and Shisui take-on Zabuza while Naruto and Sasuke face-off with Haku. The fight is about to begin.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Yup" Kakashi agreed. "We're gonna need a plan".

"Ok. Cool. Then lets make a plan to stop Zabuza, Suiton, A-class, Kenjutsu…." Naruto said.

"..."

"…"

"Oh stop looking at me like that. I use my clones to help me with my reading. It's obvious as they can remember anything that they experience. Plus they were invented for the purpose of scouting, right?" Naruto defended himself.

"Alright… what else do you know about him?" Shisui asked.

"Hmm, lets see. He was a kiri nin. Owner of 'The Neck Cleaver'. Part of seven ninja swordsmen of the mist. Was accused for attempting murder of the mizukage. No known accomplice… till now. Master of silent killing. Uses mist to cover for his attacks and an accomplished suiton user. Anything I missed?" Naruto said, trying his best not to smirk at his friends' faces.

It was quiet the surprise seeing Naruto know all this stuff.

But the only ones who were surprised were Kakashi and Shisui. Sasuke already knew Naruto's habits and Tazuna didn't know Naruto much to have any preconceptions, he just shook it off as common knowledge for ninjas.

* * *

But the moment was short lived. They had already taken a boat and were about to reach the docks of Nami no kuni. This was the place where they had been warned that Zabuza was waiting for them (courtesy of kotoamatsukami).

When they were just about to get off the boat, Kakashi and Shisui laid out the plan.

"Okay guys here's the plan. It's quiet simple. Me and Shisui are going to take care of Zabuza while you two are going to search for his accomplice and are going to eliminate him. Meanwhile, we will restrain Zabuza and are going to interrogate him on the whereabouts of Gatou. Are we clear?" Kakashi asked at the end.

"Aww man thats not fair."

"This is cheating. You guys get to fight the strong guy and we are left with a no-name nobody."

Naruto and Sasuke complained.

The two jonin sighed. This type of behavior was not expected of shinobi. But what could they do? They were kids after all. Just small, curious little kids.

But curiosity kills the cat. And these kids were definitely not a sacrificial bunch.

"No means no. You may face him when you are chunin or above. But as of now, you guys are not even registered genin. So please don't make this anymore stupid than it has to be. You have your orders. Now follow them." Shisui scolded.

After that, they got out of the boat and went on. The plan was in motion.

Naruto was searching for this 'accomplice' of Zabuza's. As of Zabuza, he was already spotted by the blonde and was sitting on a tree towards their back.

Naruto alerted his team of the impending danger via signals.

"Ahhhaaa! There you are!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed.

Zabuza was just about to throw his giant sword when he stopped mid-way. 'What the hell does this kid mean? And why the hell is he even here? He is not even a genin' Zabuza thought by seeing the hita-ite less heads of Naruto and another raven headed boy.

Whilst in his musings, he had failed to notice two things.

One, that the real Tazuna was currently safe and was being escorted by a bunch of clones from each member of the team. Each clone carrying almost half of the original's strength so as to protect themselves and Tazuna in case of a mishappening.

Second, that Naruto was now seeing exactly towards the place where Haku was hiding.

'Shit! They know where Haku is now. That kid… he must be a sensor. Damn underage konoha prodigies.' Zabuza cursed. He was right too. Konoha seemed to have an endless supply of those. From Sarutobi to these little brats, all the way including the sanins, Minato, Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui, and Kakashi. Konoha seemed to possess a strange breeding mechanism of sorts.

Anyways,

Zabuza, in an effort to thwart the sensor's focus, threw his sword towards them. Hopefully Haku would have noticed this and would be changing his hiding spot.

Naruto, however, had a definite lock on his target and also knew of Zabuza's actions. So he shouted "Get down!".

All of them obliged and ducked immediately. The Neck cleaver flew above their heads and got stuck in a tree. Zabuza landed on top of it.

"So, Konoha decide to pay us a visit. How lovely of you to come by… Kakashi, and Shisui." Zabuza spoke in a 'merchant of death' like tone.

"Good to see you too, Zabuza Momochi" Shisui replied.

"Now I would have to ask you to leave the old man here and be on your way. Or else… these two little midgets will be nothing more than sliced pieces of meet." Zabuza threatened.

"They are not your opponents" Kakashi said stepping in-front of Naruto and Sasuke, who have been silent the whole time because of the killing intent rolling off of the rougue nin.

Shisui also joined Kakashi "We are your enemies."

"Is that so? What will you do if I gut them first?" Zabuza finished with an evil laughter in the end.

"You guys know what to do right?" Kakashi asked.

They both nodded.

"Then go on. And do not fail." Shisui finished.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look and then took off.

"Where are they going?" Zabuza demanded as he was forced back by an array of shurikens when he tried to go after them.

"To to take out your friend who is hiding in the tree cover towards north-west." Replied Kakashi, calmly.

Zabuza started to laugh out loud. "You think that those two civilians can defeat Haku. He is my trump card. Not even a chunin has a chance at him, what can they do? Hahahahahahaha".

"You'll see for yourself. Just wait." Shisui said.

"I would be more worried about myself if I were you. Its not everyday that you get to fight two A-ranked shinobi at the same time." Kakashi finished.

He and Shisui activated their respective sharingans and glared at him. With the two of them here, it's supposed to be easy.

Zabuza himself was not one to back down without a fight, he activated his infamous kirigakure no jutsu, and covered the whole clearing in mist within a matter of seconds.

"NOW WITH THIS JUTSU ACTIVE, YOU CAN SHOVE THOSE FANCY EYES UP YOUR BUTTS" Zabuza's voice came from everywhere.

"This is going to be a pain" Shisui complained.

"Yup, but we can't complain now can we?" Kakashi responded.

And with that , they got into their fighting stances and prepared to face Zabuza. They needed to capture him alive, for more reasons than one. In order to collect the bounty on his head, and to return his sword to the mist in order to improve the relations between Konoha and the Mist.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto and Sasuke were running off to the place where Haku was hiding.

"Do you think they will be alright by themselves?" Naruto asked, concerned for his two teachers.

"Yup, I Know they will. They are facing Zabuza and he is an A-class. They are both A-class each. Trust me they will be fine." Sasuke assured him.

"Alright. Besides we've got a mission ourselves" Naruto said.

After a few minutes of searching, they finally located Haku. The sight before them only consisted of a small figure with long hair and a mask on.

'So, feigning as an Anbu. Hmm… Quiet clever.' Sasuke thought.

"You wouldn't have happened to see a rogue ninja somewhere around here by any chance?" Sasuke asked, taking the lead.

Naruto caught on to his act. "Ya, he is about your height, has long hair, and is currently working with Momochi Zabuza. And Zabuza is cornered right now by two of our finest, so there is no need to worry. Have you seen him?"

The masked ninja just stood there motionless. He knew that he was caught. He was hoping to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed, 'But that won't be happening now' Haku thought.

"You must leave now, if you value your lives. Or else I will be forced to kill you" He said.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then smirked.

"What makes you think that you can beat us?" Naruto asked, mocking the masked nin.

"We are here with two missions, one of them is to protect the bridge builder while he makes the bridge. The other…. Is to eliminate You!" Sasuke said in a no-bullshit tone.

With that, Sasuke activated his sharingan and Naruto began to make his chakra flow outwards and got in their battle stances.

Haku was stupefied at their behavior. They had no headbands on. This means that they are not registered ninjas. But they said that they were here with a mission to protect Tazuna and the village from where Tazuna was to get his escorts was Konoha. All this pointed to only one fact about these strange kids.

"You are civilians. Not even genin. But you both know how to control your chakra. This means that you both have been practicing and have been sent on a sort-of test mission. Am I right?" Haku asked.

"Hmm, why do you care?" Sasuke asked.

"Well its only fitting to know about your opponents before one fights. I shall begin. My name is Haku."

"My name is Naruto Namikaze" Naruto chimed in.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke though spoke, but still was a little bewildered by the sudden politeness in his voice.

Something about this guy was off. Naruto could feel it and judging by the little twitches in Sasuke's features, he knew something was wrong too. They will have to be careful. As they know next to nothing about this guy's abilities.

"Shall we begin?" Haku asked, as he took out a few senbon from his pockets.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look and decided to finish this as soon as possible.

"Let's go Naruto"

"Alright Sasuke"

And with that they launched from their respective spots on the tree. As soon as they left, that area was riddled with senbon.

Next, both Naruto and Sasuke shot off towards the masked ninja and started a close quarters combat round. But Haku proved to be more agile and was successfully back-stepping each of their attacks.

'Shit!, I cant keep dodging them like this. They will get me in no time. I will have to resort to 'that'' Haku thought.

Naruto suddenly threw a handful of kunais at him, and Haku had to jump back in order to evade.

Haku sought to use the distance as an opportunity to weave the hand-signs necessary for his special jutsu.

But just as he was about to form the first sign, he heard Sasuke shout from behind him "Oh no you don't" and Sasuke threw more of those kunais at him, but this time with a lightning nature change in them.

Haku was again forced to evade. These brats were not allowing him to form hand-signs for his jutsu, Haku thought. 'They were good' he thought while nursing a cut that had been left by one of the kunais thrown by Sasuke.

He was about to form another sign when suddenly Naruto was upon him, throwing punches and kicks with blinding speed.

It took all that Haku had to avoid them. In the previous close encounter with him, haku had noticed the strength behind each of these Kids' punches when their attacks were swooshing past him. It would be a bad idea to get hit by either of them. But Haku was fast enough to avoid one of them at a time.

When Naruto was just about to punch again, Haku started to bend backwards to avoid him. This would be a perfect evasion. Except, Sasuke ,from his place behind Naruto, threw another lightning enhanced kunai towards the top of Haku's head. Thus effectively making his escape by jumping impossible.

While Haku was momentarily distracted by the fact that his escape routes were being closed, suddenly in Naruto's hands, was that lightning enhanced kunai. This was one of those special kunais of Naruto.

This kunai increased the range of his attack, went ahead and was about to behead Haku but he was fast. He used his agility and flexibility to its best to avoid the blow and was able to avoid being beheaded. Unfortunately his mask was slashed.

*CRACK*

The mask broke and dropped on the ground.

Behind the mask, Haku's face was revealed. And it was beautiful. Long black hair, extremely pale, all the feminine features present that any man could think of.

And Sasuke and Naruto's eyes bulged out. They both thought of only one thing

'DAMM'

They were staring at him- or was it a her? They had no idea.

Naruto was the first to gather his bearings, "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! You are a girl? Why didn't you say so?"

Haku let out a very feminine giggle and said in a playful tone "Why? If I told you I was a girl, would you let me win? Or would you hold back just because I was a girl?" Haku continued.

"We wouldn't" This time it was Sasuke. "But we would have appreciated a heads up. We could have touched you in the wrong places." Sasuke was now blushing.

Haku laughed, "That is so sweet of you. But if you want to kill me, touching me in the wrong places wouldn't matter".

Naruto was now blushing but still managed to say out loud, "We are not perverts!"

Haku laughed again "I didn't say that you were. And for the record, I'm a boy".

And the bomb was dropped.

'No man should be able to look this beautiful' Thought the duo.

"You! You… bastard! You will pay!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto sweat dropped at his friend's antics and explained to Haku "He is very sensitive about his preferences in courtship. He believed that he was straight, but now you've raised doubts in his head. And a confused Sasuke plus an angry Sasuke is not a good mixture." Naruto explained.

Meanwhile Sasuke was furious "Hey Naruto, Kakashi and Shisui might need our help. We have to squash this bug quickly and go to them." Sasuke seethed.

"Sure thing Sasuke, lets go" Naruto said.

During this distraction, Haku had already weaved the necessary hand-signs for his jutsu.

"Well, sorry about your feelings" Haku said as ice mirrors finished forming around them and a chill went up their spines. "But Zabuza-sama needs my assistance. And I cannot afford to waste anymore time here." He finished as the ice dome was completed and the duo was trapped.

Haku stepped into one of the mirrors and her reflection was seen in each of them which now covered the interior of the said dome and spoke in a deadly calm tone "Your end is near…."

* * *

 **And that was it for this time**

 **How was it?**

 **Please review and tell.**

 **The results of the poll are as follows**

 **Naruto Sasuke and Hinata with a soaring lead of 26 votes making for about 29% of the total votes.**

 **Sorry to those who wished for any other team distribution but what can I say? You should have voted.**

 **Now for the review response time**

 **Serpiente Obsidiana: Thanks for the advice. I really like those ideas. Naruto would get his bloodline before the chunin exams, in case you might be wondering. Your team distribution is great but, other teams I will adjust myself. I have some ideas about them. And the scene which you thought up is pretty badass. But I dont think that Naruto will be getting the chakra chains. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **Yorugami047: Thank you for reading the story and reviewing. The poll results are up. You can see them. But sadly it isnt cannon. But dont worry, it wont be much different. Just a few changes ere and there.**

 **DeadlyWhisper25: Thank you for reviewing and I will update as soon as I can. I have ideas but just not enough time to write them all with my final year at school. And thanks for the correction.**

 **jbadillodavila: Thanks for the review and Im glad that you liked it. Keep on reading.**

 **bigfan22: Thanks for the review and also for the compliment. The real fight begins next update. Keep on reading.**

 **Reading Pixie: Thanks for the review and keep on reading.**

 **massone22: So you think that Zabuza dies but Haku lives, you might be onto something. But keep on reading to find out more. And thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **bankai777: I'm not sur about that. It is something that comes to me on-spot. So keep on reading to find out. And thanks for reviewing.**

 **FlowofEna: Wow, you are an amazing reader. Thanks for reading the story all the way from then start to the end that too in a day. You are awesome. The polls are closed and the result is NOT cannon. But as I mentioned above, there probably wont be much of a difference as I have some ideas about it. Dont worry.**

 **frozem1: Thanks for the review and reading. Im glad that you liked it. Your vote has duly made its contribution and the poll is in your favor.**

 **ds hero: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yup it has canon pairings. But I might add a few more.**

 **yuzukikuran476: I will do my best to update. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **XxMikeyXx: Your vote has made itself known but it wasn't enough. The team distribution is as I have already mentioned. But do not worry, I have some plans for it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **NemesisDrive: Thank you for those lovely compliments. I will try my best to keep it upto your expectations. The results are posted above. If you havn't voted yet, you should have PM'ed me. Anyways,** **Thanks for reading and reviewing. BTW, its ND not Np.**

 **Skitiro: You have some pretty good guesses, but you will have to read on to find out. I will try to keep the story to your expectations.** **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **TheFallenSnowAngel:** **Thanks for reading and reviewing. And you are precise in the pairings. I might add a few more but most of the pairings will be canon.**

 **Dawn Yoshino:** **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Your justification for the team is extremely right. Alas the votes suggest otherwise. But do not worry, as I mentioned before, I have a plan for this, nothing will be left behind.**

 **Alexxe:** **Thanks for reading and reviewing and Im glad that you liked it.**

 **ss:** **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Your vote has been counted and the poll has been displayed.**

 **That was it for this chapter.**

 **The next chapter will hold the fighting as it goes on.**

 **See ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am** **a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **This includes the fight conclusion with Haku and most of the Zabuza fight.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Haku stepped into one of the mirrors and his reflection was seen in each of the mirrors

"Your end is near…."

Crystal clear and extremly sharp senbon appeared in Haku's hands, all of the Hakus.

"Know this, I do not want to hurt you. But it is my job as a ninja, as a killer... to take your life, to complete my mission. And right now, my mission is to protect Zabuza-sama and YOU are standing in my way" And with that, he threw the senbon. 'These children are strong, I cannot afford to hold back'.

Every reflection seemed to be able to throw those senbon along with him. All of them real, not mere mirages. And if you would ask our duo, they hurt like hell.

"Owwwieeee"

"Daammmm it!"

They were in a world of pain. Senbons were flying in from every possible direction. Hence, all the speed that they used to overwhelm Haku, didn't account for shit right now. Only the kunai that Naruto had and the chokuto that Sasuke had just unsealed were the only defense that the boys had.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"On it" Sasuke replied. " As he chanted " **Mugen Yami** ".

The surroundings inside the dome instantly changed to pure blackness, something he picked up from Shisui. Though Haku could throw needles from seemingly everywhere, keyword being 'seemingly', his needles needed a general direction to go. And not each mirror was able to throw those (due to the fact that those needles needed a constant supply of humidty to able to keep their structure, and Zabuza wasn't here with his kirigakure no jutsu right now).

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked from inside the dome of darkness.

Just as the words left his mouth, a hail of senbon hit him. Or rather the place where he was supposed to be. Sasuke had pulled him aside just in time.

"Shhh" Sasuke spoke in a hushed tone " He can still hear us."

Naruto hmmed in response.

"He uses the hyoton, ice release. NOT a weak style. We need to get out of this dome or else we are done for" Sasuke summed up the situation.

"Yup. And from the kunais I threw while trying to break those, it failed miserably. Not even a scratch. I guess we need something powerfull for that." Naruto suggested.

And Sasuke knew what he was talking about. They both smirked and suddenly the dark dome faded.

The darkness faded to reveal the duo standing, facing right into the mirror in which Haku actually was.

The said person got chills up his spine when he saw them both. The blonde with multiple highly compressed spheres of pure wind chakra hovering over his hands, and the raven-head with puffed cheeks and a small spark from between his lips.

And then they both let loose their respective attacks.

" **Wind Style:** **Vaccum Spheres"**

 **"Fire Style: Pheonix Flower"**

The balls of fire and wind attacked the mirror together and blew it apart.

Though Haku was able to escape that blast by ejecting himself from that mirror, he wasn't fast enough in doing so and now hoisted ssevere burns all over his body. The rest of the dome shattered due to the sheer strength of that attack.

When the smoke and mist lifted, Naruto and Sasuke walked out.

"So, you plan on giving up yet?" Naruto asked the slightly shifting Haku.

"Y-you... both... you are quiet formidable opponents. I would have loved to have friends as strong and as close as you. But..." Now his voice became stern "Zabuza -sama needs me right now, and you will not stop me!" And with that battle cry, he charged.

Sasuke easily side-steepped his assault and Naruto restrained him with simple Earth manipulation.

It was then that they saw, a piece of ice was sticking out of Haku's back, just beside the spine.

"Heyy! are you crazy? Why were you trying to move in your condition? Does this man truly means this much to you? Tell me?" Naruto asked.

"Quick Naruto, there is no time. We have to get him to sensie right away if we wanna save his life." Sasuke shouted.

Naruto nodded his head and they both picked Haku up by draping his arms over their shoulders and took off.

* * *

Whilst jumping through the trees, Haku spoke to them.

"You wanna know why he is so important to me? I'll explain it. I was born in a small, snowy village in the Land of Water, a land that had suffered from war not long before."

Though keeping their pace, Sasuke and Naruto kept their ears open to the story.

Haku continued "In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people. Those with kekkei genkai quickly became feared and hated for their abilities, out of concern that their existence would only bring about more war."

This was understandable, if one would face such extremeties due to a single kind of people, they would develope a kind of hatred and fear for them.

"My father and mother were simple farmers, and we lived a peaceful life. They loved each other, and were caring for me. Unfortunately, this all changed." Now Haku's face took on a serious expression.

"My mother was a wielder of a kekkei genkai: Ice Release. She hid this fact from my father, hoping that the love and peace that was shared in our small family would last forever. But..." Haku suddenly shivered, weakness spreading throughout his body. But he continued.

"But one day, I discovered the ability to manipulate water. Amazed by this, I proudly showed this to my mother, who was horrified by what she saw. She harshly scolded and slapped me for displaying this ability, though she tearfully apologised to me immediately afterwards... It's all a little foggy. I can't remember the exact details but somehow father had seen everything from the shadows. When he discovered that his wife and child possessed a kekkei genkai, he assembled a small mob of villagers." Now Haku began to sob.

"With tears flowing down his eyes, he killed my mom. He then attempted to kill me too. But before he could, I used my Ice Release to create several large ice spikes which accidently killed father and the rest of the mob. I did not mean for them to die. I... I ju-just... was so angry... and hurt. Nd the spikes seemed to understand me, and they went ahead and did their job. And then my father was dead." Haku's voice seemed to get more tired with every moment.

Upon seeing this, Naruto asked him to stop, "Please, that's enough. Conserve your strength. You are injured. We need to get there faster."

But haku wasn't one to stop. He felt this... uncontrollable desire to speak to them. To tell them of his story. And so he did.

"Orphan. That was all that the incident left me to become. I became a child who was wanted by no one and was forced to take to the cold streets and rummage through trash bins for scraps of food, even sometimes having to fight off the wild dogs that roamed the streets."

Naruto noticed the sombre look in his eyes. It was the look of hurt, of someone who knows what it's like to be truly in pain.

"This is where Zabuza-sama comes in. I was confronted by Zabuza-sama, a man who had "the same eyes" as me. He later asked me to become his "weapon," which meant to become a dedicated shinobi for him. And I couldn't find a limit to my happiness. I... was wanted, again. Someone accepted me. And they needed me again, and I wasn't going to let this oppurtunity leave me. So I readily accepted this role." Haku explained, with a slight, hopefull smile towards the end.

"He didn't just took me in, he trained me. And I accepted it all due to the purpose it gave me, and I devoted my life to becoming the ultimate tool for Zabuza-sama to use. He trained me in the ways of the shinobi, as well as every fighting technique that he knew. He... in many ways, was like the father that I always wanted."

Haku suddenly seemed to grow more heavier with each leap. And it was quickly becoming hard for the duo to carry him.

This concerned them, since Haku had not listened to any of their attempts to asking him to stop. He just continued. As he did now.

"So, it doesn't matter how much the world hates me, or how much you hate me, If Zabuza-sama wants my help, I will. No matter how big a crime he commits." And with that, he slumped on their shoulders.

"SHIT! Naruto! We have to put him down Right Now" Sasuke shouted.

They jumped to the ground, and laid him on the ground.

Naruto quickly placed his fingers on Haku's neck: there was still a pulse, albiet a weak one.

Sasuke inquired about his condition "Is he alive?" Although not the best way to ask, but the intention was clean.

"Yup he is alive. Just unconcious." Naruto answered. "Although we need to hurry up, senseis might need our help".

"What do we do with him?" Sasuke asked.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu** " Naruto made two clone that lifted Haku and began to move towards the direction of the other battle.

"Remenber what we were tought? Show compassion for the enemy, but not at the cost of one of your own" Naruto reminded Sasuke. The said raven-head had been too quiet throughout the story.

"Yes. You are right. Lest's not waste any more time." Sasuke said with determination and goals set in his eyes.

And with that, they lept off, using shunshin to get there as soon as possible.

They reached there not before long. But the sight that greeted them was just... not good.

Kakashi looked battered and worn. Zabuza was in a simmilar condition. But the one which sought most of their attention was,

"Shisui!" They both exclaimed at once.

The said person was trapped in a ball of water, and was looking almost out of breath. Only chakra coating his lungs sustained him for this long.

"Wh-what happened while we were gone?" Sasuke blurted out.

"Ohh good to see you both back so soon. As you can see we are in a tight spot right now and we need your help." Kakashi answered him with an intended cool statement but his condition betrayed him.

"But you two are like both A-rank each. How did you get into this condition?" This time Naruto asked.

Just as the last word escaped his mouth, a barrage of kunais and shurikens were shot out of a bush nearby and a tree beside it.

"You know you don't have the luxury to talk." Zabuza's cold and almost demonic voice came from the other side of the fog.

Kakashi's only response to his students was "Because the bastard was prepared..."

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"Let's just end it before it starts Zabuza. We all know that you cannot win against the two of us._ " _Shisui spoke with the traditional Uchiha superiority complex voice._

 _"Carefull, we shouldn't underestimate him. He IS one of the most dangerous criminals in the world." Kakashi adviced. Though his voice betrayed his words of caution._

 _"You should listen to him kid. Kakashi is more experienced than you." Zabuza spoke, his voice dripping with excitement._

 _'Interesting, so he called me a kid. That means he knows litle to nothing of my abilities. This should prove beneficial._ ' _Shisui thought._

 _Kakashi on the other hand was having simmilar thoughts._

 _They both nodded at each other and leapt, intent on finishing this fast._

 _Zabuza smirked and moved his index finger. And suddenly, an entire barrage of shurikens hit the duo. But, they both turned into logs._

 _Zabuza grimaced 'Damm, they used substitution. Now i've lost the element of surprise'._

 _Kakashi and Shisui landed some distance away from Zabuza. "Well well well look'e here. Didn't expect the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' to use something as lowly as an ambush. Did we Kakashi?" Shisui mocked. Kakashi merely made a 'no' gesture._

 _"Yes neither did I. But when facing of against someone stronger, one has to do all that he can. Besides..." Zabuza spoke with a quiet tone at the end and made a handsign to conjure up the mist that he had been gathering around the area. "There's no fun in killing, unless I can taste your FEAR!"._

 _Now the entire area was covered in smoke, the surroundings were completely white. And in that moment of confusion,_ _Zabuza used the chakra covered mist to surround Shisui and trap him in a_

 _"_ _ **Water Style: Water Prison**_ _" Zabuza shouted and suddenly Shisui was trapped in a water prison. He then swug his Executioner's blade at Kakashi who was forced to dodge by jumping back._

 _"Did you think I didn't know about your abilities, Shisui of the Shunshin?" Zabuza spoke with a demonic face and let out a chuckle. "_ _Hehehehehehe. Did you honestly think that I would fight both of you together? Ha! I know that your experience exeeds his, Kakashi, but his prowess with the sharingan and it's Mangekyo form is almost unmatched. He can put me under a genjutsu with those troublesome eyes of his' and I'll be done for."_

 _"So you planned to take him out first?" Kakashi spoke in a serious tone. Shisui was in grave danger. If he didn't free him in time then it just might be the end for Shisui Uchiha._

 _"Remember Zabuza, you bought this on yourself." Kakashi said while revealing his sharingan. And then the duo began fighting._

 _"You were too ignorant Zabuza, even I have some degree of efficiency in the sharingan genjutsu areas."_

 _As Kakashi was sticking near Shisui, dodging the occasional hail of incoming weapons, Zabuza struck, revealing to Kakashi that he was now fighting with his eyes closed making the sharingans genjutsu useless._

 _"You seem surprised Kakashi. It is, after all, my speciality to kill people based purely on sound" Zabuza revealed as he ducked under a kunai trust from Kakashi and swung his blade in an attempt to rob him os his legs._

 _Kakashi was overwhelmed. First of all the mist was proving too much for the jonin to handle as he lost his advantage of sharingan. Secondly, Zabuza was not fighting with his eyes open, so the brief moments for which he was visible, Kakashi's genjutsu arsenal was proving to be useless. And thirdly, not only did he have to protect himself, but Shisui as well from the attacks. As for the water prison holder, Zabuza had resorted to using a clone for that purpose, stationed some distance apart._

 _Nothing proved to be usefull right now._

 _Just as he was distracted by a sound of muffled bubles bursting from the water prison (Possibly due to Shisui starting to loose his breath) Zabuza attempted to drive his blade straight through the heart of the said prisoner. But this attempt was thwarted by Kakashi who blocked it with the metal plating at the back of his glove._

 _Though Kakashi had used lightning chakra to enhance it, the water chakra laced Neck Cleaver was too strong and it broke under pressure._

 _Kakashi, having been succesfull in saving Shisui's life, was blown back, and another barrage of those hidden shurikens attacked him. It was getting very annoying very quickly._

 _Zabuza's voice came from everywhere again, "So is that all the famed copycat can do?" He mocked._

 _Suddenly, he was attacked by a number of kunais, attached with wires. He jumped over them and was now attacked by Kakashi._

 _This confused him._

 _"How did you find me?" Zabuza asked._

 _"I didn't" Kakashi replied and suddenly dissipated into lightning, shocking Zabuza. Literally. Revealing that it was a clone._

 _The real Kakashi ran towards the **water prison** and was just about to free Shisui when a **Water Dragon** errupted from it and blew Kakashi away._

 _"Not... So... Fast" A charred Zabuza said from a little distance away._

 _Kakashi grunted, extremely annoyed._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

"Looks like you two got cocky" Naruto remarked.

"But how do we get him before he drowns Shisui?" Sasuke asked, worried about his brother.

At that moment, a greenish glow appeared from the prison which held Shisui and the water began to shake.

All those present felt the giant aura emenating from that sphere.

"Seems like Shisui was bored" Kakashi remarked, followed by the glow getting stronger and the ground shaking slightly "And he decided to join the fight" Kakashi finished, surprising everyone.

Zabuza's, and practically everyone's (except Kakashi) for that mater, eyes widened at what the saw.

When the glow subsided, the prison broke, and Shisui was safe, but inside a giant...

* * *

 **And that was it for this time.**

 **Any guesses as to what is up with Shisui? Comment your guesses. Though it is a bit obvious.**

 **I'm so sorry for the two week wait. But I had a couple of exams the last week. It was crazy. But this is not the end. I probably wont be able to update at the end of this week. But rest assured, I will do by the next wednesday.**

 **I think that there was some misunderstanding on my part where I responded to the reviews. Sorry, i thought those were about the team distribution. Hehehehehe, it was about 2 in morning and I was more than half asleep while posting. The pairings are canon. That's a fix. Sorry again.**

 **And onto the review responses**

 **Duesal Bladesinger: Thanx! keep on reading and reviewing.**

 **Yuzukikuran476: Thank you for the continued support. And I will try my best to update but I'm being pressured into giving all those entrance exams by my parents and all that including the Unit tests at school. it's all a bit hectic. This is sure to reduce my update frequency. Sorry for that. But I will try my best to keep you all entertained.**

 **wahyubison: Sorry dude but like I already said, the pairings are canon. Though i might include elements from those pairings and might make one in the future, but the pairings are final.**

 **bankai777: You are really exited about the chunin exams huh? Well keep reading, i will decide most of the fights instinctually. BUT... I'm always open to suggeestions. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **frozem1: Thanx for reading and reviewing. As for your guesses, they are awesome. But you've gotta read on to find out.**

 **Guest: Thanx for the review. Well you make a valid argument. But read on, you might be surprised.**

 **Reading Pixie: Thanx! keep on reading.**

 **Alexxe: Thanks for reading and reviewing. And I'm glad that you found it hilarious, well, it was intended to be.**

 **NaruHina Legends: Your wish has been granted, my reader. They were a pair from the start, but now they are in the same team too. ofcourse by the vote of the public. Thanx for reading and reviewing.**

 **NemesisDrive: Thanx for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked it. Besides, I know that feeling, typing while half asleep.**

 **goldennarmyman: Thanx! I will do my best to keep it upto your expectations.**

 **NecorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin: That... is a mouthfull name. No offence. But I'm glad that you liked it. Thanx for reading and reviewing.**

 **Jyuubi no Naruto: Thank you! I will do my best to keep you entertained.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am** **a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **Here is promised fight between Naruto and Sasuke vs Zabuza, and some revelations are made.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

When the prison broke, Shisui was free, but he was inside a giant-

"SUSANOO!" Shisui shouted.

Everyone except for Kakashi was shocked.

It was a green ethereal warrior- more like it's upper half anyways. It had blade-like appendages on it's shoulders, the side of his face, and along it's arms. It's right arm wielded a drill which was coated by fire. It had a pair of glowing eyes along with a pair of extended ears. All of which can be squeezed down into two words. POWER and FEAR.

"You should be proud of yourself Zabuza" Shisui spoke to the horror stricken Zabuza. "Out of those whom I have fought, only Itachi and Kakashi have pushed me so far as to do use this."

"Sorry for not getting you out of there sooner. This mist was a hell of a problem" No sooner the words left Kakshi's mouth, the green Susanoo moved one of his arms with a huge amount of force which created an equally large force of wind that blew the mist away.

Not that Naruto hadn't tried one of his wind jutsus, but Zabuza just kept pulling it back up. So it was no use.

"No use apologising now. When we get back, the treat is on you for the whole month." Shisui said to Kakashi, who just nodded.

"Now to finish up with you." Shisui spoke as the green mammoth began to move towards the swordsman.

With a swing from the sword of the ethereal warrior, the ground beneath Zabuza cracked. The said man barely escaping on time.

Just as soon as Zabuza landed, he was met with another strike. This one couldn't be blocked. And hence, the Executioner's blade was sacrificed, with the latter breaking in half on contact, but was able to provide enough time for Zabuza to escape.

Zabuza jumped away, though he was… shaking?

'What the hell' Naruto and Sasuke thought together, breaking out of the Susanoo induced stupor.

"This..." Shisui spoke with a sagely voice, "Is the strongest ability granted to a Mangekyo Sharingan user. Surrender to the might of the Susanoo."

Zabuza grunted in defiance.

"Don't you think that it is a bit of an, for the lack of a better word, 'overkill'? Huh? Besides I personally don't think that it's worth the damage" Kakashi spoke from behind him, leisurely.

Shisui grunted too. But it had to be done, before he became much of a threat to the team.

"Wait, Kakashi sensei, what damage? And please do tell everything you know about that sweet technique that Shisui sensei is using right now" Sasuke spoke, as he was mentally registering all of this to rub it in Naruto's face later on.

Kakashi looked like he might as well be reading a book. "Since you have seen it already, you might as well know about it" He literally turned from the battle and began to explain the theory behind Susanoo to the kids. He must have some serious trust in that ability to do so.

"Listen well, Susanoois a gigantic, humanoid being made of the user's chakrathat surrounds them and fights on their behalf, as I'm sure you can see for yourself right now. It is the strongest ability available to those who have the Mangekyo Sharingan, though it is said to be rare to achieve. In order to use this ability, the wielder must have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes." Kakashi finished while pointing towards his left eye.

At the nod from both the pre-genins, he continued, "When activated, Susanoo forms around the user and becomes an extension of their will, acting and attacking on their behalf. By default, Susanoo is anchored to its user and they to it, simply meaning that it will move around with the user. This connection allows Susanoo to shield against physical attacks." Kakashi said.

Stars were coming out of Sasuke's eyes, and he was drooling.

Naruto was literally steaming with jealousy.

Shisui was chasing a screaming Zabuza.

Kakashi sought to steal some more fun from the duo and continued, "Although Susanoo is quite effective as a defence, it is able to distinguish in what it blocks. For example, the user can still perform jutsu while within the Susanoo and the attacks will pass through it without complications. Others can be brought within Susanoo with the user's permission, and users can likewise choose to leave it's protective envelope."

Naruto's face was priceless. You could have made a pack of instant ramen with the amount of heat generated by him within a few seconds.

Sasuke looked like his ego just got boosted by 10K.

'Hmm, I should probably bring Sasuke back to ground before he goes beyond the limit.' Thought Kakashi and hence continued, "Susanoo is also only able to defend against physical attacks, so they are still vulnerable to visual or audatory attacks. So long as it is active, Susanoo draws on the user's chakra in large amounts."

This looked like it might have worked.

"Don't look at me like that whisker-face! I can up my chakra stores for that!" Sasuke defended to a now wiggly eyed Naruto.

Ok. It didn't work as planned. Some additional ego demolition was required.

"You know, Shisui once described the sensation of using Susanoo to me. It was as if he was feeling pain in every cell in his body, which only increases over time and at higher developmental stages." Kakashi spoke.

Sasuke got goosebumps.

Kakashi continued, " Also, being a Mangekyo Sharingan-based ability, it also places a strain on the user's eyes the more it is used. So you can't just sleep with your Susanoo on. Even if you have godly reserves."

Ooh, this worked.

"You know that you can't fight me blinded. Hahahaha" Naruto was rubbing it in Sasuke's face now. The latter looking like he was deprived of his birth right.

But the got over it soon.

"Uhh… sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yup?" Kakashi replied.

"Didn't you say something about pain and eye strain on using the susanoo?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I did. How about it? You both go check on him" Kakashi replied pointing towards the direction where the head of the susanoo could be seen "While I keep our friend Haku some company over here?" He offered.

Though this seemed like a bizzare idea, sending two kids after an A-class missing nin while the A-rank jonin just chilled here with Haku (pun intended). It was actually Shisui's request to send them after him while he wore down Zabuza a bit. If they wanted, they could have finished him alone but the experience, as they decided, was neccesary for the kids. Besides, Kakashi can intervene if needed.

And so we find the duo speeding towards their would be target.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Just moments before Sasuke and Naruto arrived, Shisui let his Susanoo fade away.

And moved towards Zabuza, who was on the ground, panting.

"Why don't you finish up? Huh? Do you plan to torture me? To get secrets out?" Zabuza had to put on his 'not caring about my life' mask as the natural defence against interrogators.

"No." Shisui replied, massaging his bleeding eyes.

Zabuza blinked.

"We have two students who were able to beat your Hyoton user. We wish for them to fight you. To… enhance, their experience and to measure just how far have they come. As you might have noticed, we were holding back in our fight against you back then. It was all just to setup this battle between you and them. Two Konoha academy graduates against the Demon of the Bloody Mist. How does that sound?" Shisui asked.

"I did think there was something fishy going on when I was able to take down both of you. But what do I get in return of your offer? I want a fair deal if wer'e gonna play this game." Zabuza said.

"Doesn't leaving you alive count as a bargaining chip?" Shisui mock asked, and at the blunt denial from Zabuza, he continued, "Well Konoha knows all about the current condition of the mist. And I mean EVERYTHING. About the insane Mizukage and all that. We, and I mean the two jonin currently in this area, know about your true intentions for the Mist, to find a new and better Mizukage and to liberate the village. Isn't it?"

Zabuza was left wide-eyed.

"So I make you this offer, fight them, and Konoha will support you. How about it?" Shisui asked, in pure Anbu buisness mode.

Zabuza thought about it for a while and then nodded.

"But once established, we won't have Konoha meddling with our policies and all that stuff." Zabuza said as he got up.

"We want nothing more than a complete alliance with the Mist in return." Shisui spoke as he got back and held his eyes again, signifying the deal to be completed and the arrival of Naruto and Sasuke.

Zabuza stood up as he slipped a soldier pill underneath his bandaged mouth and applied his blood to his Executioner's blade, fixing it up for battle once more.

* * *

 **Present**

Sasuke arrived holding Shisui, and Naruto threw a simple wind justu at Zabuza to force him back.

"Seems like you got too full of yourself with your Susanoo active, didn't you sensei?" Sasuke asked as he placed him on a branch behind them.

"So now, we take charge!" Naruto spoke in his leader like voice.

"Hah! don't kid yourself brat! I took them down, I take you brats on too" Zabuza mocked them.

"We'll see about that."Sasuke spoke as they both vanished.

Zabuza was hard-pressed to locate them when suddenly, Sasuke impacted him with his chokuto unsheathed.

Zabuza blocked with his blade but it was a powerful strike, so he skidded back.

From behind him came Naruto's voice, **Wind Style: Vaccum Wave.** Sasuke jumped back a second before and Zabuza took the full force of the strike on his leg as he attempted to jump away.

"Naruto! Combo R-0 now!"shouted Sasuke.

"Got you!" Naruto shouted back. And Zabuza was instantly turned into a ping pong ball.

Just as soon as he heard those words, a naruto clone burst up from the ground and held Zabuza's legs, surprising him.

Naruto redirected himself in mid-air as he came towards Zabuza with a chakra charged fist. Zabuza was barely able to block the strike but felt his bone crack a bit as he sailed through the air right into Sasuke's awaiting electrified chokuto.

Sasuke swung his chokuto with both hands but Zabuza managed to block with his Executioners blade. Sasuke, being swift, kicked him back to Naruto as soon as their weapons made contact.

Naruto chanted **Wind Style: Pressure Damage** and threw the jutsu just below the spot in the middle of the air , where Zabuza was right now, effectively sucking him down into it. Sasuke shouted at just that instant **Fire Style: Fireball Justu** and threw it right after Zabuza, into the tornado. The resulting explosion was extremley large.

But Zabuza managed to switch with a water clone, which was made just seconds before his ambush, just in time to avoid being a pile of ash.

But just as he thought he got a breather, Naruto was upon him again and started to furiously attack him with his taijutsu. Zabuza was hard-pressed to barely even block the strikes. But thanks to his superior experience and physique, he managed to parry one of his quick arms and was about to bring-up his blade to hack at Naruto, but at right that instant, Sasuke's chokuto made it's way in intercepting the blade and knocked it out of it's path.

The chokuto was now grabbed by Naruto as he began to leave gashes on Zabuza. But the demon parried another one of his attacks and hit him with a punch to the shoulder. Naruto staggered a bit.

Right that instance Zabuza got hit with a kick to his gut by Sasuke. Just as he felt pain rush through him, he got a chance to slice at Sasuke, who was busy rebalancing himself after the kick, which he took.

Naruto, never one to be left behind Sasuke in swiftness, and helped Sasuke. Just as the blade was bought upto Sasuke's shoulder length, at that instant Sasuke's chokuto landed back in its owner's hand, courtesy of Naruto, and he parried the strike and struck once again with full force which gave Naruto the chance to charge up his fist with chakra.

Zabuza, getting tired of being overpowered by the kids decided to take Sasuke out and shifted his attention to the said boy.

Big Mistake.

Naruto got the chance just as Zabuza blocked Sasuke's kick with one arm and was about to swing his blade with the other. The blonde jumped and knocked Zabuza with his dense chakra charged fist, sending the swordsman flying into a tree behind him, knocking him out cold.

The duo laid panting on the floor. It was exhausting to KO a missing nin within a span of 60 seconds.

Shisui started clapping. Kakashi joined them soon, followed by a limping haku whose injuries had been aided by Kakashi.

"Uhh… what the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked, still panting.

"I would love an answer to that too. Shisui sensei was damaged badly and Haku was supposed to be a bad guy. So why he is all chill with you guys (pun totally intended)?" Naruto asked.

"Let's bring you guys upto speed" Kakashi said and explained all the strategy by Konoha and the test which was implemented during their fight with Zabuza.

Let's just say that if Naruto and Sasuke weren't too sore with the continous fighting, they would have given both the jonins an earfull on team dynamics and trust within a unit.

* * *

Thankfully for the jonins, before the duo could conjure the strength to get up and act on their thoughts, Gatou was seen arriving at the scene along with his army.

And when he saw all the commotion with his hired assasin laying on the ground (he had woken up sometime between the explaination), he just exploded with anger and insulted Haku, Zabuza, the kids, and all ninjas in general. Needless to say that his army was slaughtered and gatou was forced to give-up the locations of his fortunes and his demise due to head-loss, courtesy of a Haku-protective Zabuza.

"So do you remember our deal right?" Kakashi asked just as Zabuza and haku were about to depart.

"Yes I do" Zabuza spoke, "However, I hope that Leaf will also hold up their end of the bargain". Kakashi nodded.

Then Zabuza spoke turning to the two academy graduates. "And I will look foreward to seeing you both in action someday, while fighting beside me. Trust me, I've had enough of you guys." He joked.

Sasuke slightly blushed and Naruto gave his big smile in return.

Haku didn't say anything in return and just reminded them of the fact that true strength comes from the will to protect someone; something which the kids took by heart.

Finally, they bid their farewell and Zabuza and his apprentice left, aiming to gather support for their coup.

And our team from Konoha departed towards Tazuna's house, tired as hell.

They even received their clones's memmories which showed them of the little run-in they had with a group of Gatou acquired samurais. It was easy as hell to beat them. But now they barely had the strength to walk up to that place.

* * *

 **And that was it for this time.**

 **Sorry for the wait guys, but as I said before these are some hectic times. I have a huge amount of tests coming up but hopefully will end by the end of May. And Ill have summer vacations by then. That would mean a higher frequency of updates.**

 **So nothing much to say within this chapter except for the fact that it was by far the biggest fight scene prepared by me till yet. Do tell me if you liked it.**

 **And sorry but no review responses for this time. I will give them in the next one. And those who reviewed this time will be replied to there.**

 **Next chapter, Cooldown from the fight and some relaxation.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am** **a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **As earned by the characters, this is a retreat from the fights and the tension in the story, humour of sorts. It does include several extremely suggestive scenes so do not read if you are offended by these things. But rest assured, nothing much happens in the chapter.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

They even received their clones's memmories which showed them of the little run-in they had with a group of Gatou acquired samurais. It was easy as hell to beat them. But now they barely had the strength to walk up to that place….

Surprisingly enough, it took them nothing more than the better part of half an hour to reach their desired place, Tazuna's home.

It was a moderate place, one-storeyed house, near woods, fresh air, and most of all "FOOD!" Naruto spoke. "I smell food! Sasuke come-on!" the blonde spoke while starting to gain speed, convincing the Uchiha to catch-up to him in the name of food. Something that they severley needed.

The door was knocked only twice yet Sasuke was out of patience and decided to knock it down using his remaining strength. 'Consequences be damned! I'm starving' thought Sasuke as he was about to give it a powerful push.

But, as luck would have it, before the raven-head had any chance to apply force, the door opened. And it opened, revealing a brown haired beauty. She looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties and had a great figure. It wouldn't be surprising to know that she was 'complemented' several times by the villagers.

Including perverts.

Rather, saying mostly by the perverts would be more specefic.

Therefore she had developed a habit of utterly flattening heads by using her pan that she carried with her at an unidentified place.

Unfortunately, poor Sasuke didn't knew those details, and his hands landed directly on the breast portion of the said female. Since the woman was a bit behind than the location of his intended target, there was hardly any force behind his hands. Due to the same factor he almost tripped and ended-up 'grabing' the breast place for balance.

The woman stopped dead in her way of greeting the guests when she suddenly adopted a neutral face. For those familiar with Tsunami, her face perfectly represented the calm before a storm about to arrive in the form of a viscious beating to a certain raven-head.

Sasuke for his part was confused.

At first he didn't know what the hell was wrong with their teachers, what with the so called 'test' during a mission. Against Zabuza of all people. Then they had to travel a shit lot of a distance (actually being just two miles) in their tired and starved state. When they finally reached Tazuna's house, they smelt food but no one was answering the damned door. And when he tried to kick down the door, the door seemed to move on it's own and turn surprisingly soft and curvy (If you know what I mean).

He didn't get all of that.

Neither was he able to comprehend the spontaneous cases of severe pain originating in different places of his body which, as he deduced, were being caused by an unseen force as everything turned black just after the first hit to his face, just as he had managed to balance himself with the surprisingly 'soft' doorknob.

He could faintly make out the sounds of Naruto's voice screaming at someone to "STOP!" and "It wasn't his fault" and "Let me explain!" and then some sounds of the said blonde screaming in agony from probably being assaulted by the same person.

He woke-up several hours later.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto managed to successfully calm down an enraged Tsunami, as introduced by Tazuna, who was under the impression that Sasuke was a "Fu&#ing Pervert!" as colorfully evident from her descriptions of the Uchiha.

Kakashi and Shisui made a mental note to teach the students about women and how to deal with them.

Meanwhile Tsunami greeted the other members with relative hospitality and was about to serve the dinner.

Sasuke decided to join them at about that time after spending his share in the dreamworld and had received an apology from Tsunami afterwards. Though the Uchiha always kept extremely alert after that incidence whenever Tsunami was within a 10 meeter range.

The dinner was a quiet affair and Kakashi and Shisui were discussing with Naruto and a still sleepy Sasuke about their new training regiment. Sometime in between, Inari burst-in tryng his upmost to discourage any attempts at stopping Gatou and his army.

The poor boy left the area embaressed and blushing afterwards, knowing the fact that these ''little children and the two idiots who cannot defeat Gatou'' had infact dispatched the said man and were going to make a raid at his office the day after tommorow.

Though they didn't know, Naruto and Sasuke had gotten their first official fanboy after this. Though Inari held more respect for Naruto than Sasuke after seeing him for the first time, that too looking a lot like a man with a bun growing out the duck-butt hairs of his. That kind of a first impression did not avail much respect points.

After dinner, the Jonins shared a room whereas Naruto and Sasuke did the same.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Tazuna's house could pass for a regular house, if not for the fact that it had currently 4 ninjas residing in it. And hillarious stuff seemed to be happening with those residing ninjas.

Early in the morning, at about 4, a messenger bird came-in with a letter having Shisui's name written in Italic format on it.

The letter was encased in a pink envelope with hearts printed all over it. To make the contents anymore obvious, it smelled really nice. In a feminine way of-course.

Even the hawk delivering it seemed to be recently recruited as it was a noisy one.

It arrived making loud noises and began to continously tap on the window of Shisui's and Kakashi's shared bedroom. The said noise being enough to wake all the residing ninjas of the place.

No sooner than the bird left the house, Shisui was assaulted by Naruto and Sasuke and lost his letter.

Upon further investigation, it was revealed that our extremely 'innocent', true to god, and the ever-philosophising Shisui, was in-fact a not so decent man.

The letter was read by the small circle that was formed by Shisui sitting-up against the wall and Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke flanking him in order to prevent his escape.

And needless to say, it was a letter rated somewhere in the M category that would have made Jiraya proud.

Poor Shisui wouldn't live to hear the end of it.

"In my own defense" Shisui spoke as he was painfully aware of the astonished/ disgraceful/ cheeky eyes on him depending if you were speaking of Naruto or Sasuke or Kakashi. "I was on an undercover mission at that time and she was supposed to be my tourguide." He spoke trying to get those prying eyes off of him.

"Yet you couldn't keep your hands to yourself during your time spent there" Kakashi spoke in a smart-ass tone. "I'm proud of you. In fact, would you like to read some of the novels that I carry. As inspirational material for your future encounters of-course!"

Sasuke, and by extension Naruto, took every oppurtunity to make him realise just how deep a shit that messenger bird had gotten him into.

* * *

 **Oppurtunity 1**

"So what do you think Kakashi, should we make them do some strength training today?" Shisui asked when they went out after the whole letter fiasco.

"Hmmm" Was all the response he got from the jonin.

"Okay great" Shisui sulkingly spoke after witnessing a severe lack of enthusiasm. "Listen up! Get started with crunches. The most basic and one of the most effective ways to build your abs like mine." He spoke in a rather uncharacteristic sense and flashed them with his abs.

"Oh WOOOOOW!" Sasuke purposefully drawled out.

"Those look wonderfull!" Naruto caught on.

"No wonder that lady was talking about her toungue on your biscuits…" Sasuke left the sentence incomplete.

"Ooooh…. Kinky!" Kakashi winked towards Shisui.

He flushed pink.

* * *

 **Oppurtunity 2**

"Would you pass that salt Sasuke?" Kakashi said as he was handed the dispenser by Sasuke, who couldn't seem to be able to look at his own cereal that he got for breakfast.

"What's wrong with you Sasuke, did a fly jump-in to your milk?" Tsunami asked looking concerned at the boy who actively avoided his food for some reason.

"No no! Tsunami-san. It's nothing. I just don't seem to be in the mood for milk and cereal right now." Sasuke cryptically spoke.

"And why is that?" Shisui spoke, not aware what he was getting himself into.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Aww come-on! You can tell me." Naruto said.

He hesitated a bit but eventually replied but in a lower than usual voice "It's just that, after reading that letter in the morning, I can't look at milk in the same way again. I…I n-never thought 'Milk for the pussy' could imply a hell lot more. And for someone to actually sit in a filled saucer and say Meeaow….?" He zoned out, looking green.

Naruto, who just had taken a mouthfull of the cereal, suddenly went to throw up.

Shisui looked like a gaping fish which had glowing red cheeks.

"Ooooh…. Kinky!" Kakashi winked towards Shisui.

* * *

 **Oppurtunity 3**

"Alright now we are going to take your chakra control and endurance to the maximum by this exercise" Shisui spoke as he demonstrated them by walking up-to a tree and climbing it via chakra usage and hanged by his legs from one of the branches.

"You have to keep this position till dinner. And while you're at it, practice your kata's. And..." Shisui paused to try to think of anything more difficult to get revenge on their actions since the morning "Yup, you have to hang those huge rocks from your shoulders via chakra threads. That should be one of the most toughest chakra control excercises to exist" Shisui marveled at his revenge.

The duo however did not take this well. So, as payback embaressment…

"Well the weights and upside down hanging seperately would be fine, but… Naruto you go for it, I can't speak it's just so embarresing." Sasuke spoke.

Naruto took his cue "What he meant was, we would love to do them seperately but when you combine them… hanging upside-down from a branch while lifting something, just reminds me of certain adventures of yours that you performed with that tourguide. The one when you both were in a forest, hanging upside-down while holding her and doing some unmentionable things while being void of clothes. For hours on end nonetheless." Naruto finished his wise-crack.

"Ooooh…. Kinky!" Kakashi winked again.

Shisui just flushed and sighed.

* * *

 **Oppurtunity 4**

The duo, after doing that exercise for about 2 hours decided that it was enough for one day.

"We want to do something else" Naruto spoke to Kakashi, who was reading his novel while purposefully reading out loud certain scenes as Shisui wass trying his best to keep his nose bleeds in check.

The kids obviously weren't near enough to hear that.

"Well since you both seem to have grown bored of it. Why don't you study these scrolls? It never hurts to have the **knowledge**." Kakashi spoke, focusing on the knowledge part.

Shisui decided that he needed some clearing of mind and decided on giving advices.

"I agree and think that you should read-up on all the diferent jutsus. Having versatility is extremely helpful. Especially if your **mission requires** you to do those things." Shisui spoke whilst sde-glancing Kakashi to get his point across.

"Yeah Sure!" The kids spoke.

Kakashi had his defenders.

"Versatility coming from you? Sasuke we've got ourselves a true Guru." Naruto said.

"Yup. What with taking into account the fact that the tourguide literally 'forgot' how many times she had to change her position within a week that you spent with her." Sasuke supplied.

Through an impulse gained within that day, Shisui looked-up to Kakashi and waited.

"Ooooh…. Kinky!" Kakashi winked.

Shisui could have rivaled Hinata well within the month if he kept the blushing up.

In his utterly embaressed state he asked the two genins "Kakashi I can understand. But aren't you two a little too young to be able to understand all of this?"

The boys looked at each other and then back at Shisui.

"Weellll…. I-uh..."

"You see… when-uh…"

"I… read it… in a..."

"My m-mom was… talking to Itachi when..."

The excuses…. He knew he got them.

The blushing teens did not tease him again.

"Sooo..." The one-eyed jonin spoke.

Kakashi, on the other hand...

"You even know how to handle kids? You are on the right path my friend"

Well, he was Shisui's senior for a reason.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Almost the entire village came out to give the ninjas their farewell after they came to know about the work done by them. They were celebrating Gatou's death and the independence of Wave. And the credit went to these shinobi.

"Thank you guys for protecting me and saving Wave. I-I… can not begin to express my happiness. My country, plagued for so long, is now finally free. And it's all thanks to you guys." Tazuna spoke with tears in his eyes.

"Naruto-nii! Sasuke-nii! I… wanted to apologize for my past actions. I-I was a fool. I shouldn't have doubted you guys." Inari spoke.

Naruto gave a warm smile and ruffled his hair while Sasuke just patted him on the back.

"Nothing is impossible. You have shown me that, and I will work hard to achieve my Grandpa's dream. I will also make you guys proud. That's my dream." Inari exclaimed with happiness.

With that, they departed Wave. Ready to go back to their lives in Konoha.

As they saw the diminishing forms of the Konoha-nin, Tazuna spoke up "After all this, I think I have a name for the bridge".

The villagers asked, curious.

He spoke the name with immense pride as he officially inaugrated the bridge "The Great Konoha Bridge…."

* * *

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei! We forgot about the raid that we were going to do at Gatou's offices!" Naruto wisely reminded the whole group.

"SHIT! We totally forgot about that!" Sasuke gave his thoughts.

The two jonins smirked.

"Yeah we... kind of took care of it." Kakashi replied.

At the still bewildered expressions of the two pre-genins, he gave the most obvious answer "You'll see...

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

The Letter

 _My Dear Shisu-kun_

 _I dream of you nightly. I think of you daily. Such wonderful intimacy we share, no covering up, complete vulnerability. To possess such passion and desire within, to experience such intimacy with someone… is intoxicating._

 _We both have questioned the norm in this relationship because it exceeds all expectations and boundaries. What a joy it was to make love to each other passionately. What joy we took in discovering the pleasures of each other's bodies. It's exciting and thrilling to know that we desire each other so much._

 _Your kisses are like the breeze whispering over my lips. Gentle, fluttering, soft… at other times, they're demanding and stormy…and always, always, equally passionate. I feel breathless and yet so alive._

 _When we were in the ocean kissing, I had no qualms about slipping you inside me and letting the waves takes us to the brink of ecstasy. I wanted you to pull over so I can pleasure you with my mouth, taste you, devour you…_

 _When we were in the forest, you took me upside-down. Your muscular body, holding me, and just making love to me for hours on end. I want to love you like that forever._

 _When I need to release I want you to sense that urgency and take me, bring me to the very depths of carnal pleasure. I love knowing that I'm with a man I can pleasure myself in front of; touch myself for both my enjoyment and your visual pleasure. Like the time as my hungry body fed on the milk from the saucer and you helped lick it all into me... One-sided, both sides…it's all good. I don't care what is normal for other people , I only know that I am so connected to you, so "one" with you that I want to make love every day, I need it as I need air to breathe or eight hours of sleep each day. Insatiable lust, unparalleled desire. You made me forget the times I've had to change positions as you found different ways to please me._

 _We have so much chemistry together that "normal" has been redefined._

 _Sincerely, and eagerly waiting for your vacations again…_

 _Your beloved,_

 _The Tourguide_

* * *

 **And that was it for this time.**

 **It was the first time that I wrote such... suggestive scenes. The omake is for those who are interested just what all was written in the letter. Extremely sorry if it offends you. And for that I have changed the ratings to M. Just in-case.**

 **But if you guys have read it, you've got to admit that milk saucer was a good scene. I was literally laughing my ass off as I wrote it.**

 **But anyways, time for review responses.**

 **Since there seem to be many of those, I will only respond to the ones which require a response. Not to all of them as it takes up words that are not included in the story.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Guardians of the Three Planes: That much was obvious, sure. I just did that for the hell of it.**

 **NaruHina Legends: Thank you for pointing that out. Though I dont know how clear I was when i mentioned Gai training them, but I will make another one that will entirely convince you all and justify their strength(If it doesnt already). And dont worry about your english. As long as its understandable, its alright. Its just the thought that counts. Or review in this case.**

 **Skitiro: Thanks for the praise, it actually made me blush (for a moment at most). But its the reviews and the followers that help me via their support.**

 **TkAnime: I wont JUST DISCONTINUE! Beleive it!**

 **frozem1: Normally I would have just asked you to read on but seeing as I am replying a chapter late, I guess you are right and wrong. Go figure.**

 **NemesisDrive: The same as before, I would ask you to read on but seeing as Im late so you can have the answer to yourself. And thanks for that compliment. It was worth the time.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **TkAnime: Thank you for all those lovely praises, Keep on reading and reviewing. And yes, you were, congratulations.**

 **NemesisDrive: Thanx for reading and reviewing. I tried to make it all visual. But I think I can do better. The motivation is really helpful.**

 **bsclaymore: Even I cant wait to do that. Thanx for reading and reviewing. But seemingly as you wait for the more tensed chapters, this one might not interest you much. But still, enjoy.**

 **And that was all.**

 **Ps, could anyone please tell me how and where to get a beta? I seem to be having problems and many have pointed it out to me. PM me if you know anyone.**

 **Next chapter, return to Konoha and team assignment.**

 **See you next time**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am** **a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **This chapter is a short one and marks the return of the boys from wave. A short one. But another will be uploaded within the week.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"You'll see...

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Two figures moved silent into the night. Jumping through the trees, and towards a big establishment present just near the shore._

 _The merceneries hired to guard the place indulged themselves with booze and other worldly pleasures. Blissfully unaware of the impending disaster._

 _Gatou was due to arrive any hour. He had gone just a few hours ago to finish off his deal with Zabuza and that little pipsqueak that tailed him. The man never intended to keep his end of the deal. The only people he paid properly and 'honestly' were his guards. The guards that protected him and his mansion._

 _The ruckus came to an immediate halt as two figures emerged from the woods._

 _A bruised Gatou and one of his henchmen came strolling into the view. Gatou's suite was torn in a few places and he had a few cuts along the exposed parts of his body._

 _His henchman was even worse. He had a broken arm, quiet visibly so, as it was dangling at an awkward angle. He was walking with a limp._

 _The guards blinked once then rushed foreward towards their employer to aid him._

" _Gatou-sama w-what happened?"_

" _Did you kill those guys?"_

 _But Gatou only raised a single hand making a gesture for silence. Immideately the ruckus died down._

" _Fetch me Hayabusa" Gatou spoke in a voice almost too weak to be audible._

 _The nearest man ran inside to fetch the so called Hayabusa._

" _Get me to my office" he commanded again._

 _The guards were confused but were smart enough not to question a direct command from the midget. They lifted him along with his chair and carried him to the office._

 _Once there, a woman vaguely resembling a nurse with her outfit, came rushing in and started to apply the neccesary treatment to his wounds._

 _Then came in Hayabusa._

 _He was a tall pale man with a lean built, wearing not too noteworthy clothes. Just a plain deep blue shirt with Hakama pants. Though the interesting part is that he was from a ninja background. His father was in the Anbu forces of Kiri when he was young. But with the start of the bloodline purge and his father's subsequent demise, his family moved out of Kiri and settled in a nearby town._

 _Though he was given ninja training at an early age, by his father no-less, he was till date a person with skill equivalent to chunin level. As he was not involved in any training program per-se, he was technically not a ninja. Though when in that town, he persued studies and became a financial agent._

 _Who was now working for Gatou._

 _The pale man went up to the bruised Gatou and bowed._

" _You ordered my presence Gatou-sama?" Hayabusa asked._

" _Yes I did" Gatou asked trying to move in his seat._

" _Those leaf scum managed to kill my entire army, those monsters." His face grew fearfull with each passing word._

" _But just before they left, they said to me something that I will not forget."_

 _Hayabusa frowned at this. If Gatou attacked them, then there would be no sense in leaving him alive. And even if Gatou somehow escaped them, which was highly unlikely, what could they have possibly said to make him traumatised._

' _Hmm… these aren't the effects of a genjutsu. So what could those leaf ninja's have in mind possibly?' Hayabusa thought._

" _Get all these men out first. I can see the look on your face, I will tell but first get these LOWLIFES out of here! Did you not hear me the first time?" Gatou shouted at the men surrounding him._

 _The said people scrammed out of the room in a hurry._

" _The last of them have left. Now tell me Gatou-sama, what did they tell you." Hayabusa spoke calmly._

" _I will, but open my safe. I want to check it's contents." Gatou said._

' _So that's why! They must have threatened his money.' The pale man caught on._

 _He went over to the desk and pressed a few buttons._

 _The large pilllar at the end of the room creaked and opened. The code was easy to type in. Anybody close to Gatou knew the code. It was the guy's birthday. The most predictable code in the world. Not that Gatou was aware of that perticular fact._

 _Wait a second…_

 _Had Gatou ever asked anyone to open his safe for him before?_

 _To fetch stuff from the 'opened' safe, sure but to open the safe…._

 _A few muffled screams came from outside._

' _Shit!' Hayabusa thought._

 _Just as he was about to turn around, he felt a kunai press up his neck._

" _For being trained by an Anbu, you're pretty slow kid" Shisui spoke before the head of the surprised agent rolled on the floor._

 _Then as he proceeded to tear of his disguise, a bloodied Kakashi shunshined at the door._

" _All cleared up here?" He asked._

" _Yup. Did you check the outer room and stairs for any survivors?"_

" _Yes I did." Then Kakashi bumped the fallen head with his foot causing it to roll over, showing the still surprised expression ._

" _I take it you didn't even give him a chance to understand just what did he get himself into?"_

" _No. No I didn't" he replied._

 _Kakashi just stared at him._

" _Don't give me that look" Shisui replied. "I don't get all that dramatic entrances and theatricals that you talk about. It's no use talking to them or scaring them when all they have to do is die. I honestly don't get that magic talk that you like to give the victim. Why to give them time to plan their escape? I prefer to do things Anbu style. Quick, clean, effective."_

 _He finished making a slashing gesture with his tanto._

 _Kakashi just shrugged "Boring"._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

"And then we came home."

Shisui cheerfully wrapped up their adventures at the Gatou mansion.

Naruto and Sasuke just gave him blank looks.

"What?" He asked mock surprised.

"You mean to tell me to tell us that you didn't do anything about the money that Gatou held? And what about all those goons that he had?" Naruto asked.

"Ya and what about all that 'restoring wave's economy' and all that?" Sasuke continued.

"Actually what our little closet pervert (The two kids snikered at that) wants to say is that…

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _While Shisui/Gatou was taken to 'his' office, the henchman went limping to the guards's restroom escorted by two other guards._

 _As soon as they reached the room, Kakashi proceeded to drop his henge and dispatch his two escorts._

 _Then he stealthily exited the building making quick work of the three guards staioned outside._

 _Once outside he threw an explosive kunai towards the other end of the clearing and shouted, "NINJAS!", effectively succeding at causing panic and mobilizing the guards._

 _They took the formations as accurately described by Zabuza earlier._

 _With all that information, it would be a shame if such an acompolished Anbu wouldn't be able to take care of them._

 _A few minutes and a bloodbath later, Kakashi shunshins up to Shisui and have the so called small talk with him and then seals up all the bounty within scrolls and then make his way back along with the Uchiha._

 _Back in the village, the bounty was overnightly distributed to the bank accounts of each of the villager by keeping their offsprings as well as senior citizens into account._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

"And "thats" how we dealt with Gatou and saved the day." Kakashi said eyeing Shisui as the latter muttered something about spoilsports.

The rest of the trip was made in relative silence.

Though tension increased exponentially as the team headed back to Konoha.

Each step towards their home seemed to increase the uneasiness.

The source of the uneasiness being the now progressively brooding two pre-teens.

The two Jonins quickly caught on to the mood change.

When not more than 3 miles out of Konoha gates, the elders nodded and proceeded to stealthily chop the necks of their charges and knocking them out.

Before leaving for the mission, Kakashi and Shisui had agreed to this course of action if the kids started to display such changes in behavior.

It was an enigma really, what time out of the village can do to these kids. Inside the village walls they were burdened with expectations and sibing comparisons shoved in their face at all times.

Whereas outside, they were little balls of sunshine.

Well…

Not always.

But it's a drastic improvement from their time inside the village.

But even they were not to blame.

Anyways,

The Jonins proceeded to check-in the village with two bodies slumped over their shoulders.

"Umm…."

"We were training them on the way here" Shisui answered Kotetsu's, one of the eternal gate guards, unasked question when Kakashi seemed to be in his one of the rare excuse-void times.

"Ohh… I see. Well then, off you go. Hokage-sama has been expecting you." Izumo shood them-off to the Hokage Tower.

The Jonins nodded and leapt off to the tower.

"You know what Kotetsu, I wonder just what is so special about these brats?" Izumo asked his partner.

"Dude, they are the kids of influential people and heirs to influential clans. But still… you're right, I don't think that they would be strong enough to take the place of experienced Genin on C-ranked missions." Kotetsu answered.

"Maybe they're just strong" Izumo supplied.

"Or maybe their parents are pulling the strings." Kotetsu said.

All the while watching the retreating leaps of the Jonin as they went to the Tower.

Minato patiently waited the arrival of the two Jonins in his office. He had been waiting for his kid's return for a few days now.

A few days earlier he had had a heated argument with Kushina on the subject of the kids. Though Kushina vehemently denied all the accusations that were made on her but eventually it got through her thick skull.

And she did the one thing she hadn't done since being married to the blonde. She broke down crying. Trying to crave-up all the memmories that she shared with the boy, but finding almost none. This made her cry even harder.

That night Minato left Naruko at the Hyuga compound so she could avoid all that. And in contrast to the atmosphere back home, Naruko and Hinata were planning something special for the return of their beloved blonde.

* * *

 **And that was it for this time.**

 **Sorry. I know I dont deserve it but please try to understand. I am still looking for a beta and thus have to proof-read my chapters by myself. And its troublesome. So the time of a month was spent trying to find a beta (still without success) and updating my previous chapters. If you guys would be kind enough as to read through the chapters again, I would love to get any opinions about the changes made.**

 **This was sort of a filler chapter and the next one will be too. But that will include some serious Kushina reprimanding, along with the surprise that the girls have prepared for Naruto.**

 **And onto the review responses**

 **Dawn Yoshino: Thanx for the positive response. I will try to include some chapters like this one, but not before the chunin exams. I will upload the next chapter within a few days. As for more scenes, I might as well have made a lemon if I added more details. And those I'll actively tried to avoid. But just so you know, I'm a dude and so I prefer 'bad little boy'. Though I wish I would get a girlfriend who would say that... Oh well. A guy can hope atleast.**

 **Darkjaden: Lol! You're spot on! I will try to include that in the next few chapters.**

 **Serpiente Obsidiana: I'm glad that my skills made you laugh. It means much to me... Just joking dude. I dont know what was I even thinking when i wrote that shit.**

 **Skitiro: Thanx. I've got no more words man. just a plain ol' thanx. Im flattered.**

 **jbadillodavila: In a good way or a bad way?**

 **abnng: Thanx man. And yes. More or less.**

 **frozem1: Thank you. Thank you. Thank You. Thank you. And Thank You. And look! More Thanx. You're seriously a great reviewer. Can up my mood in a minute.**

 **Guest: Yup I agree it wasn't. I will keep them scarce. But you might find one here and there once in a while. You know? just to keep the humour in.**

 **WolfCoyote: Thanx dude, I'm glad that you like it. It was hillarious to write these scenes too. And the letter in my case was a masterpiece. Ive never written such a thing in my life and yet it's relatively well taken.**

 **Allhailthesith: Umm... No. Sorry but no. I plan on keeping the pairings cannon. Sorry again. But there sure is some brotherly love in there.**

 **NaruHina Legends: Thanx for that review. I know and their training is only going to increase from now on. And since Hinata is going to be in on the mix, she will get strong too. Though there's going to be a Sasuke moment soon though.**

 **sk: Thanx man. keep reviewing.**

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf: OMG! Thanx a lot man. I litterally feel like a massive dumbass after realising that. It was shit. Though it's changed now if you'd like to take a look for yourself. And in the Anime its given the name Executioner's blade. So the name isn't going to change. But thanx anyways.**

 **Next time,**

 **The talk that Minato had with Kushina, the homecoming of the guys and the surprise waiting for them.**

 **See ya soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am** **a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **This chapter basically concludes the childhood arc. From next chapter onwards, we will witness the genin days.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

" _I'm treading though the woods, covered in blood. I'm afraid. I need to escape before it finds me again. I can barely lift my feet as I take each step. The woods are dense, so each time I stumble, I reach out to the trees to stop myself from falling. My hands slamming against the the coarse, unforgiving bark. My hands are red._

 _As the trees begin to clear, I see some light. I'm anxious about where the light is coming from, but my fear of being alone is stronger, so I decide to take my chances. I make my way to the source of the light._

 _It's an old couple with a bright lantern in hand. It's brightness burning my eyes but I can still make out the two figures standing._

 _One of them must have noticed me as I hear a muffled scream. The one nearest to me moves ahead and shields the other from me with his arms. He wearily asks me if I'm okay and if I need help._

 _I tell him I'm running from something, and that they should leave because it's not safe. He asks me what I'm running from. But I don't answer. It doesn't matter now, as it's too late. It has finally caught up to me._

 _And as the familiar feeling of bloodlust consumes me, I smile. And take a step towards the couple._

 _Now that they can see me more clearly in the light, the man, visibly more panicked than before, asks me._

" _Whose blood is that?"_

" _Not mine", I reply as I lunge forewards…_

* * *

Sasuke woke up covered in cold sweat, breathing heavily. "What the hell was that?"

He looked around to see that he was at home in the Uchiha compound, in his sleeping pyjamas and all. Though no memmory of how he got there. He looked out through the window and realised that it was about 4 to 5 in the evening.

'What the hell happened? I remember moving towards home and then… nothing. Something must have happened during then.' He pondered. Whilst he was busy figuring out just what was wrong with him, the door creaked open.

"Up so early?" Sasuke bobbed his head towards the source of the voice.

The voice dripping with playful sarcasm that Sasuke would recognize anywhere sourced back to Shisui, pocking his head in through the door. Expertly making his way through the room with a tray on hand, Shisui sat the tea-tray on the table besides the bed and ploped down it beside Sasuke.

"Apparently blondie woke up about an hour or so ago and stormed right out of his house. No idea where he went. We were hoping you would kind'a help with that." Shisui spoke with a sheepish expression marking his face.

Sasuke looked at him once. He had just woken up and was still trying to make sense of what was going on when suddenly Shisui waltz's in and babbles out a bunch of stuff which included Naruto.

It took a complete minute of silence for his brain to proccess it all. And when it did, "What am I, his babysitter?" Sasuke said before laying back onto his bed, head burried in the pillow trrying to fight-off an upcoming headache.

When another minute of silence passed, Sasuke let out a deep muffled sigh, "Check behind the First's head." He answered the question lingering in the air.

"Already did. It proved less than fruitfull." Shisui gave his reply.

"Not above it… behind it. He tunneled through the ear a few days after he learned the **Head-Hunter Jutsu** " Sasuke said, this time his voice sounding irritated. Shisui nodded and was about to head back out when Sasuke stopped him.

"Would you mind explaining what the hell did you guys do to us? And I know it's 'us' because you said earlier that Naruto ran-off 'after he woke up'." Sasuke questioned his brother/sensei.

Shisui smiled gently with a hint of mischief burried, "Don't want him to spill the beans" he said and shunshined out of the room.

Sasuke groaned in reply and thumped his bed. Just how did Naruto have such ungodly stamina to wake up an hour before him and running off with that severe soreness of neck that he too would have probably been facing.

Just when he was about to shift positions to accommodate his neck better, his eyes fell on a piece of paper that no-doubt Shisui had left behind. He reached out to the paper and grabbed it, pulling it up to reading level.

It was a copy of a mission report.

Curious, he began going through it's contents before leaving it to float down to the floor once again.

'Those sly bastards' were his last thougts before he went to rest his eyes once again. The rumbling in his stomach could wait. He needed some more shut-eye before all else and try to pry on that dream some more.

* * *

 **Meanwhile** **an Hour ago with** **Naruto**

The blonde was not happy.

In all honesty, he liked wave better. Well not completely, but it was certainly free of certain characters that he 'liked less' here. Though he would miss Inari. The boy actually held Naruto in high regards for his own strengths and not his father's.

When he woke up, he realised that it was late afternoon. He lazily shifted his eyes from the offending source of light to his other surroundings and came to the conclusion almost immideatly.

He was back in Konoha, and in his room. He shifted his neck a bit and found out that it was a bit sore thus making it difficult to move. The obvious thing crossed his mind next.

'What the hell happened?' He vaguely remembered jumping back towards Konoha with his team/family, when all went blank. The only different thing that he recognised was his sore neck, and his clothes. He too was in his pyjamas.

Just as he found the strength to shift and stand on his legs, the door opened and it revealed Kushina with a weary face. Now that was a surprising twist. Not once can he remember his mother coming to check-up on him.

Though once when he was sick, she did. Not considering the fact that so was Naruko. And they shared the same room.

Naruto got these thoughts out of his head quickly and greeted his mother, fending off the dull headache. But he could see the amount of uneasiness that flowed off of her. Kushina stepped in through the door and stood there, eyeing the room curiously.

A full minute passed by and Naruto's already bumped head would not take anymore of this.

"As you can see I have a perfectly clean room and the clothes are all folded. So I don't see why you are still standing there?" He already had a hard time recovering from the apparent chop to the neck by one of his senseis and wanted to find a very good reason behind it too for theeir own sake. He didn't want to worry about a gloating mother right now.

Kushina wanted to yell at him for this but stopped herself when she remembered that she did not possess such authority over him. She felt a pair of hands touch her back calmly and a voice was heard.

"Now now Naruto-nii, is that anyway to treat mother?" Naruko piped up from behind her as she too joined the room.

Naruko was supposed to be at the Hyuga compound till later tonight. Enough time to try and make ammends with Naruto. But she was glad nonetheless.

Naruto's expressions sofftned-up immideatly upon seeing the face of his sister and a welcoming smile adorned his features.

"Sooooo…. How was the mission?" She asked as she maneuvered to the side of his bed with a glass of water in her hands.

"Thanks" Naruto mumbled and downed the entire glass only now realising how thirsty he was.

Kushina was shocked as she saw her son's behaviour do a complete 180 when talking to Naruko. Nowhere was the expression-less indifferent mask to be found.

"I will tell all about it…. But" he cast a sideways look to Kushina "But right now Mom's got some important buisness with me" He said and turned completely towards Kushina.

"So what is it Mom?" Naruto purposefully streached out the last word.

Kushina was caught off-guard by this. 'Has the rift already grown this big?' She thought guiltily, 'It seems Minato was right after all'

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK (The Night Before)**_

" _Why did you send Ruko-chan to the Hyuga's? I was going to make her Ramen tonight y'know!" Kushina said closing the door, irritated at her husband's sudden choice of action. They had just dropped off Naruko to the Hyuga compound and she was going to stay there till tommorow night due to some 'Quality Time' he wanted to spend with her._

 _Minato sighed. "This is one of the major reasons of that Kushina. You spoil her too much" Minato said looking at his wife. With his eyes slowly changing from the caring and loving husband, to those which he wore during the day. The hardened, agitated, and commanding eyes of the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf._

 _Kushina went quiet at the unusual demeanor of her husband. The man standing in front of her was not her husband. But the Hokage, talking to one of the Jonin shinobi under his command. And he expected attention._

 _He walked towards the table and seated himself on the farther-most chair. Kushina followed and sat herself on the opposite end of her husband._

 _Then Minato spoke up, "Tell me Kushina, what do you know about Genin Naruto Namikaze?" Minato's face was hard as steel, immideatly crushing any ideas of a joke._

 _Kushina fidgeted but still answered thinking that he wanted to know what Kushina assesed Naruto to be capable of._

" _H-he is a Genin like Naruko-chan. Finished rookie of the year along with Sasuke Uchiha in a tie. Knows Wind and Earth jutsus and is average in fuinjutsu. His Taijutsu is sub-par along with his chakra control" Kushina finished the almost embarrasing description of her son._

 _Minato sighed. "Wrong in almost every aspect." He said. Dissapointment evident in his voice._

 _Kushina was shocked. 'No way' she thought. 'He might have been wanting to hear something else but whatever she said about him was true to the best of my knowledge'._

" _Best of YOUR knowledge Kushina. Your." Minato said as if reading her mind._

 _He continued, "First and Foremost,he is our SON." Minato said with as much force as he could without leaking KI. Kushina was taken aback at this._

" _That is what you've been missing all this time Kushina. He is not ALSO our child. He is our son. My own firstborn son. He deserves his individuality and not to be always compared." Minato's eyes glazed over a bit with this._

" _Though I am not one to say as I myself have caused him enough turmoil due to this. Not only him, but Naruko as well" Kushina got confused at this. "they have always had to grow up in my shadow, always being judged by being compared to me. But Naruko had OUR support due to the fact that she held the Kyubi within herself. She was hailed better than him for as long as I can remember. And thus she was able to create her own identity."_

 _By now Kushina was completely focused on him and held a small amount of pride that her little Naruko-chan was faring so well._

" _Unfortunately Naruto was not that lucky" Minato's eyes then held a darker look in them. His wife got unnerved._

" _He was not that special from birth. Always walking in my shadow. And while we were busy helping Naruko" He looked Kushina straight into her eyes, "Naruto was left alone."_

 _The mere weight of those words was enough to blow a hole through her heart. She suddenly felt… hollow._

" _Though he understood the reason, the need of our attention to his sister. What little attention he got, it never fullfilled the hole left in his heart. Always being the one to compromise, to be the one to give-up his happiness. All the while loving the reason of our distraction. He never once said otherwise, never asking twice. Just perserving through it all. While we turned down his every attempt to gain more knowledge and to train him." Minato stopped and let out a sigh._

" _But you know where we went beyond the boundaries?"_

 _Kushina's already broken heart braced itself for impact once more._

" _When that need became a habit. When you started to blatantly neglect him in favor of Naruko. That was his breaking point. And for a 6 year old boy, I'm surprised he didn't run away or stopped acknowledging us."_

 _That was the final stroke. Kushina broke down crying. Tiny sobs escaping her mouth as the tears ran across her cheeks._

" _Even I am to blame in all this. With all the duties and all the requirements of this job, all I could do to help him grow was to not stop his advances and was able to provide him help wherever I could."_

 _Minato finally seemed to calm down a little. His elated voice now starting to observe a more gentler tone. He hadn't seen Kushina cry like that in a long time. So he went to her and held her to himself. Letting her cry out for all her eyes were worth._

 _A few tears of his own were shed with what he was about to say next._

" _Do you want to know what our son is capable of?" He asked._

 _Though a simple question, it came as a form of acceptance, a path for atonement of the sins that she had done to her son and she clung to it like her life depended on it._

 _So she nodded. Still unable to speak through her sobs._

" _Since You and I were busy training Naruko, I thought to arrange for the best I could for him. I never stopped him from accesing our library whenever he tripped the silent seal and allowed him to take scrolls. So I cleared Kakashi's schedule. And personaly talked to Gai and any other Jonin I coud find to just give him tips whenever needed. And as he was my son, they agreed immideatly." He chuckled a bit at that._

" _Then he came up friends with Sasuke. I swear that kid was Kakashi reborn, with that look on his face." Even Kushina chuckled through her sobs._

" _But he is loyal alright. They are the best of friends, loyal to each other. Just what the Third visioned for the village to be. And you know about those late nights and early mornings he spent, it was with Gai, Kakashi, and since Sasuke came up, even Shisui's schedule had to be cleared up. But the surprise came when Lord Third came to their aid. I didn't expect that to happen, but even that turned out to be good."_

 _Kushina was amazed at her son's endeavors. It was almost as if listening to a fairytale. Minato went on to describe their skills and which teacher taught what. Even going as far as to reveal that he had an Anbu detail on him at all times since he started to give them the freedom of learning and respecting their privacy when he did not force Kakashi and Shisui to reveal about their strengths. But the most revealing was the one that he had mastered sealing level 7. And was on his way to master the 8th._

 _That night Kushina wept spontaneously and then smiled evenly. And all the night Minato was there with her._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

With all that in mind, she renewed the Uzumakian spirit in herself.

Hope, something one should never give-up on. That hope can inspire one to do wonders. And it was the fuel which kept the will of fire burning.

And with that and wiping off another stray tear from her cheek, she just shook her head and with a wide hopefull smile, she said "Okaerinasai!" and then went to give a tight, heartfelt hug to the flabbergasted Naruto that seemed to express all those emotions, all that love and guilt better than words could ever do.

She then said "I'll prepare you some snacks" and went back down to the kitchen to fix the said snacks. This in no way will atone for the things that she did, but she would make it damm well sure that it will be a start.

All the while Naruko was giggling and Naruto's brain all but shut down.

'What was going on? Was his mother actually acting nice towards him?' Naruto shook his head and leapt out of the room to clear his thoughts.

Just as he was about to leave the room, Naruko slipped a small paper in the pocket of his pyjama.

Naruto did notice this but leapt off anyways, intent on taking some fresh air.

Minato however grew worried when Kushina contacted him saying that he was not home when she came back again. And neither was Naruko, but she went back to the Hyuga compound.

It took no more than 10 minutes to find Naruto after Sasuke's input. Turns out he had a small bed with a futon, table, the whole deal in there. He could live in there 'decently' for an indefinite amount of time provided he be given a steady supply of food.

Naruto was ready to pounce at whoever had to enter his personal room but stopped himself when it was just Kakashi with an odd looking paper in hand.

"Now I don't know why you are in here, though it seems cozy" He spoke, gesturing to the small room, "But your parents are growing worried. And before you start to question the knockout, read-up. It wasn't just about you pre-teens getting broody" He finished throwing the small paper parchment towards the blonde before using the **Head-Hunter jutsu** to return to the outside world.

Naruto read what was apparently the mission report. Kakashi and Shisui had almost entirely skipped the part where Sasuke and Naruto fought Zabuza.

Now this had two advantages:

1st They actually get to keep some of their skills and achievments hidden.

2nd This will avoid the information to reach any spies in the village to avoid getting their name into a bingo book for taking down Zabuza.

This was good enough in his books.

Then he remembered Naruko's little letter.

He prodded his pyjamas for the letter and bought it up to reading level. It was written in Hinata's handwriting saying to meet them at the Yakuniki-Q and asked to bring Sasuke as well.

Naruto's face instantly brightened at this. The thought of meeting Hinata always made him smile.

Though now he had to grab Sasuke from the Uchiha compound. So he shunshined home, changed into his regular clothes and went on to Sasuke's after sneaking into the kitchen and glomping down on two of the rice balls that his mother had made for him. After all, she was still his mother and he still craved for that motherly affection. Though this didn't mean he had forgiven her, but it was a step in the right direction.

When he grabbed Sasuke from the Uchiha compound, he took him to the destined spot, Yakuniki-Q.

When the door opened, there was a sudden pop of a balloon and everyone said in unison "Okaerinasai!".

The duo's eyes popped out of their skulls. This party was for them as they were the first one to go on a mission from their class and almost everyone had come to this party to make friends or aquantaince with them.

Naruko just sat there at the table with a glass of soda, alone. She wiped a lone tear of happiness from her eyes that threatened to spill.

Her brother had finally found happiness. Or atleast… began to…

* * *

 **And that was it.**

 **As mentioned before, I'm still short a beta. Anyone interested?**

 **And as mentioned above, this was the last of the childhood arc and from next one we will witness the genin days. This chapter was basically a filler and thus only contained family moments. But they are inportant too. Also the easter egg for a character to be introduced soon in the series. Can you guess the easter egg and the character? Leave your responses people!**

 **And onto the review responses,**

 **Beta117: Thank you for that but I did say it was short though right? Thanx for the review and keep on reading.**

 **yuzukikuran476: Will do. Believe it! Thanx for reading and reviewing.**

 **Fenerath: Get the reason now? But in all honesty it was supposed to be the reason that people were to guess about. The one mentioned before was just for fun. Keep on reading and reviewing.**

 **blazenite104: I had to change the wording a little, but if you read this chapter, you will get the reason now. In the manga and anime, they basically handed us a "Pure Gold" character who was almost incorruptible. In my story I am going to make him one. Keep reading and reviewing.**

 **Mystolon: Well sorry for that. I kind of have to get thee both ideas going that they hate him but it was reasonable. But even a kid has his limits, don't you agree? Just the amount of neglect a person can bear can be significantly shorter for a child. Even if it's Naruto.**

 **Facebreaker17: Thanks for all the praise. I'm filled to the brim with all that happiness. Wait.. that was a bit cheeky wasn't it? But thanx anyways. I would love your reviews and continue reading.**

 **sk: thanx for reading and reviewing.**

 **NaruHina Legends: Thanx for the advice, I will look into that. Meanwhile if you have any suggestions, please tell. And thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **AmiHisui: Yes he probably will. But will he notice, or will they go to him? You have to read on to find out.**

 **NemesisDrive: No problem man. Your reading and reviewing is all that mater. And you are probably the last to review and might also be the first one to review this chapter. Good luck!**

 **That was all!**

 **See you guys next arc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am** **a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **This chapter commences the genin arc. The team assignments are in here. Next chapter will be the genin test.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

" _The problem with sneaking out is that your parents have no idea where to look for you" I say as I move near the child who was probably lost whilst trying to find a shortcut through the woods and onto my lands._

 _The little fellow seemed to be growing scared by the second._

 _I move foreward trying to comfort him by putting a hand on his shoulders but he reacts violently and further withdraws. He tries to jump out but the walls are slippery. I just finished painting them. I once again try to move towards him but he screams out._

 _Finally I've managed to stop him from screaming. He goes quiet when he sees my hands on his shoulders. The red paint I used is still fresh on them. "Dont worry, its just paint." I try to assure him._

" _Paint doesn't smells like iron." He replied with a strong look in his eyes. The same that I'd seen on countless other people whom I've fought. That one look that sends me over the edge, a frenzy that could not be controlled by anyone but the long-dead-one._

 _As my instincts take over, I pick him up like a newborn baby and speak gently into his ears "Wanna help me paint? My old paint bucket is empty, you can help me refill it" I ask as he looks over to the mutilated corpse laying there besides the unpainted wall._

 _I laugh as I revel in his horrified screams before I pick up my blade once more…_

* * *

"Cut it out Sasuke it's freaking painful to my ears!" Naruto shouted as he punched Sasuke in his face which flung Sasuke off-of his bed.

"What the hell?"Sasuke nearly screamed as he winced while landing on his face. "The hell's wrong with you?"

"Me? I'm sorry was I the one laughing like a maniac in his dream and waving a kunai at the pillow?" Naruto snorted.

"What are you talking about? I don't sleep talk" Sasuke bluntly rejected and turned his head the other way like a good old fashioned stuck-up, but slowly turned his head to see the blank look on his friends face and the kunai that he always keeps under his bed in his hands.

After a few seconds passed Naruto spoke again.

"Yes you're absolutely right. My bad. You don't sleep talk. DUDE YOU freaking TALK, WALK, _AND_ attempt PILLOW MURDER in your sleep all the while laughing like a maniac." Naruto said while flailing his arms around in an attempt to make the Uchiha realise his wierdness.

"… I what?" was Sasuke's dense reply.

Naruto gave up and huffed while plopping down on the bed himself and helped Sasuke up too.

"Forget it. But seriously bro, you got issues. Want me to ask Ino for a Yamanaka arrangement? You know that Ino would do it in a heartbeat if I said it." Naruto said as he folded his legs.

"No. Leave it I'm fine. I've just been having nightmares for the past couple of days. Really scary ones too." Sasuke confessed. "You having nightmares is not what I'm concerned. Since the last mission I've barely slept a day without a nightmare. Everybody has them. I bet even Sandaime-sama does. It's common. What I'm concerned with is the fact that you were laughing while you were trying to mutillate that pillow." He took a pause.

"But isn't that included in sleep-" Sasuke tried to speak but was cut-off by Naruto.

"All the while having you're sharingan activated" He finished, this time with a serious note. Sasuke knew better than to question those eyes.

"Anyways,what were you doing here exactly so early in the morning anyways? Sensei has asked us to take rest till we are assigned to a..." Sasuke strode-off, eyes nearly bulging their way out of his skull.

"Till we are assigned to a TEAM" Naruto finished for him.

"As for your inquiry about my presence, I AM going to the academy and YOU ARE getting late. It's only 5 minutes till the commence of the ceremony and I seriously think nothing would hurt the pride of the Uchiha clan more than discovering that their heir isn't punctual." Saying that, Naruto jumped off the bed and out the window.

"You'll have to shunshin your ass even in the freaking toilet to get there on time." And with that, Naruto was off.

Sasuke was shocked for a few more seconds before he finally shouted "DAAAAAAAMMMMMM IIIIITTT" and began to get ready.

* * *

It was almost a good 6 minutes late into the ceremony when the (almost) dishelved looking uchiha arrived. The teacher, Iruka Umino, welcomed him saying that they were just about to begin.

"Don't worry Sasuke, it wouldn't be polite if I didn't let you in. Besides the fact that even I am late, it is 'your' team assignment after all." Iruka said as he gestured him to their regular seat.

Mildly disturbed by his teacher's so called open and slightly nervous display, he went to the back and took his seat besides Naruto.

"You're welcome" Naruto greets him.

"Thanks" Sasuke acknowledges his action in getting their teacher late.

A few seats below Sakura, who was sitting by Ino, sighed "It's just too strange".

The blonde, who was by now used to her best friend's antics performed her duty "What is it now forehead?".

"It's Sasuke, who else? A-And also Naruto. They're just… so… strange. They talk as if they have a mental connection of sorts. They say things that make absolutely no sense to others. All the sensible actions that he makes are nods of his head. And yet, he manages to look so cool and stays at the top."

And after seeing the dangerous glint in her best friend's eyes she quickly added "They! They do and They stay at the top."

"Will you both be considering to leave the room before you even got your teams?" Iruka asked.

"NO SIR!" Came the unified response.

"Good" Iruka said before he continued well into the half-an hour speech that he prepared for this occasion.

And as planned, the teams were announced.

"Team 1….." And our heroes tuned out. A bet was made a few days prior between them of the number that their team would be assigned. Sasuke had bet on number 5 and Naruto had put his money on number 8. It was really just a kind of a lucky draw and then the winner would be selected by whose number was thee nearest.

"Wait weren't you both worried about getting on different teams?" Kiba asked as he was asked to be the holder for the money.

"Naa. We were given a priveledge pass due to our tutelege and sensei's vouching for us. I don't even know what was the exam." Naruto replied as he plopped down again and propped his legs on the table.

Sasuke sighed at his behaviour. Naruto seemed careless on the outside, but all he did was keep people in the dark about their work. Whereas Sasuke atleast played the part of behaving like he did something that was not capable of ordinary people like the ones around them.

After all, an A-rank missing-nin getting annihilated by two (barely) academy kids was Alpha-rank bragging material.

 **Meanwhile**

"Team 6 will be Namikaze Naruko, Inuzuka Kiba, and Yakumo Kurama" Iruka announced.

"Yahooo!" Kiba exclaimed as he jumped up on his bench, a giant smirk on his face. "I got a team with two of the hottest girls of the class!"

All the boys gave of various degrees of collective sad sighs and a few crys. Kiba just stood a pose while striking his thumb in a 'you loose' gesture.

And the next second he was violently thrown back on the ground with a broken nose. Any of the boys still looking that way wisely shut up and looked elsewhere. No one wanted to be caught up in that.

"That's my sister you pervert" Growled Naruto while shaking his fist as he was held back by Shikamaru and Sasuke while Chouji went to Kiba to help him up. No one knew when Naruto got up or what would have happened to Kiba's nose if he wasn't held back.

"Dude you should know better than to say those things in front of him. You know how protective he is of his sister." Chouji said as he gave Kiba his seat, which was coincidently next to Hinata. So when he sat there, he could still feel the chills as Naruto gave him another terrifying glance. A quick 'Hi there Hinata' dying in his throat.

Iruka sweat dropped at their antics. He would normally shout at the class to shut them up but not today. This might very-well be their last chance to have fun. After all, people have been killed on their fist C-rank mission. So without further dwelling into those thoughts, he completed their assignment.

"And your Sensei will be Hana Inuzuka". Kiba further withdrew into himself. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to pull off anything in his sister's presence that she would let go easily.

Naruko glanced towards her brother and gave him a reassuring nod. This served to calm him down as he was still pissed about that statement from Kiba. And the fact what he would say to Hinata while he was sitting there.

As the thought of other girls in team 6 crossed his mind, he looked over to Yakumo. She was glancing between Naruko and Kiba with a slight,, and gentle smile on her face. She possesses long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was straight on one side, but on the other side it was in a braid. In addition, she sported a clip with two circular designs. For her outfit she wore a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front. She also wore violet baggy pants and red mesh armour underneath her kimono and legs along with sandals that were orange in colour.

He vaguely remembered her as some girl with a strong genjutsu based kekkei genkai who had some problems. His dad, along with Jiraiya had to perform some seal on her that made her well again.

Not getting much chance to ponder over her, his head snapped back into position when he heard Iruka call out once again.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga and their sensei will be Kakashi Hatake"

Sasuke opened his eyes at this announcement, four things crossing his mind at once:

1\. Naruto had won the bet and now he will treat them.

2\. Hinata was tomato-red and Naruto had stars in his eyes, how they managed to do that after 2 years of 'accidental' meetings on valentines day, white day as well as meeting on their respective birthdays was a mystery to him.

3\. Will Sakura and himself ever be in such a relationship?

4\. What will I have for lunch?

As Sasuke was pondering over all that, a shit load of the female population were close to tearing-off their hair in frustration. This time Iruka did have to interrupt.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS!"

And everything went quiet again.

Hinata suddenly felt the stare of almost the entire class. 'I…. am on team with Naruto-kun! We will get so much alone time. Willl he train me? And everybody is looking at me! Oh my god I can't take it'

'SQUEEEEEEEEEEEL' and Alas! Hinata Fainted.

Kiba, on the other hand was faced with Naruto who was here to claim the seat beside her and to ask for the money for the bet, Sasuke shortly behind him.

Alas! He handed over the money and started foathing at the mouth. His limp body was carried over to another seat where Akamaru had been sitting since before Kiba had been hit.

"You enjoy teasing him, don't you?" Sasuke asked as he took a seat near them. Hinata was still unconcious as Naruto just stared at her sleeping face and them nodded.

"You know that if she wakes up right now and see's you looking at her like that, she might just hit a coma? Hiashi WILL call for your head if that happens."

Naruto looked up to his friend with an annoyed expression.

"Team 8 will be Sakura Haruno," This attracted Sasuke's ears.

"Shino Aburame and Honda Saberu and your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka finished.

The Saberu were a small family of Samurais recently immigrated from the land of Iron. Sasuke recalled meeting Honda for the first time when he and Naruto went to the Hokage tower to turn in a mission report. The boy's parents were very formal and strict looking but the boy himself was enthusiastic and cheerful. He wore pearl-white segmented plate armour, much like the traditional samurais which covered his back, chest, lower sides and thighs. Though without their masks. He also wore heavy plated shin-guards, arm-guards and belt made of the same material and had brown hair.

Though they did not employ the use of ninjutsu directly, samurais were ridiculously skilled with swords. So much so that they have been known to have simply cut a lot of jutsus in half before it could even reach them.

Naruto noticed the reaction of his friend and looked at the much Lee-like kid who jumped seats to greet each of his fellow team mates.

"Heads up buddy, you got some competion" Naruto warned as he saw Sakura easily mingling with the new boy. Sasuke said nothing but kept on glaring at the boy for a few more seconds.

'Well atleast now he won't pester me for a while on my relationship status' Naruto thought.

"Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi with their sensei being Yuhi Kurenai" Iruka finished.

" **This was to be expected"** came three distinct voices all at once.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino looked at each other. Ino then smiled and waved at her crush while Shikamaru gave him a slight wave.

"Well this concludes all the teams. You are to wait here while your senseis arrive." Then with a final goodbye, he left the room.

After that all, the main characters assembled near one table including Hinata and Kiba.

"Well we've got the worst" Ino says as she boinks the head of Shikamaru and Chouji.

"You think you've got it bad Ino pig? Well look here" Sakura says as she points towards Shino and Honda. "Now wait a second, don't go on judging others before you even get a chance of knowing them" Honda defended himself and Shino as the other boy was too kind-hearted and outspoken to defend himself.

"Bah! Whatever! We've got the best team. Right ladies?" Kiba, now back to his old self, exclaims.

"Why yes we do." Came a feminine, but a bit mature voice from behind Kiba. He turned his back back in dread.

"Hello onee-chan" Kiba said in so low a voice that was barely heard.

"Hi there otouto. I hope you were behaving yourself." Hana said in almost too sweet a voice.

Everybody looked towards Naruko and then towards Naruto, who was about to say something but stopped.

"Yes" he said while giving a long look to Kiba. "Yes he was. This is my sister Naruko. I request you to take care of him Hana-san" Naruto gave a polite bow and pulled Naruko with him too.

"Oouch! Let go of my hair" Naruko said as she looked a little dishelved and blushed a little when Hana looked at her.

"My my. Such respect and manners. Aren't you a sweet kid? Very well I will honour your request. Which, by the way, went without saying because you know, she's my minion now after all." Hana replied with a playful smirk.

"Now where is the fourth wheel of our little kart? Oh there you are you little wall-flower Yakumo. Come-on. We've got lots of work to do." Hana said as she pulled the blushing brunette along.

Naruko gave her brother a look that said 'I will remember this', or maybe it translated to 'You will pay for this'. Either way, he was sure to be screwed later on.

A few seconds of idle chit-chat passed before a coughing Kurenai and a wincing Asuma entered the door. The latter was rubbing his head.

"-utobi! Another puff of smoke you make near me and then you'll see... " Kurenai finshed the threat and looked towards the genin.

"Team 10 with me and Team 8 with this idiot" Kurenai announced.

"Geez, not a good first impression you let me make on my team eh Kure-chan?" Asuma said as they took their teams with them which included a pissed-off Ino and a being-dragged through the floor Sakura.

"Well now it's just us." Naruto said as he looked at his soon-to-be teammates.

Sasuke laid his head back down on his bench and said "Listen Hinata, Kakashi-sensei is not going to be here till atleast 2 hours have passed so it would be best that we rest."

Hinata looked questiongly at Naruto.

"Well he gets this feeling of superiority and dominance when he makes others wait for him. Not that it affects us in any way now." Naruto said.

"Umm… ano… N-Naruto-kun, what should we do for the t-time being?" She asked as the sounds of Sasuke's light snoring came to be heard.

"Don't mind him." Naruto said as he lookeed over to see Sasuke already asleep. "He hasn't had a good night's sleep for a few days. Maybe he was right. We should just sit back and relax." He lays his head back and gestures Hinata to come sit next to him.

This causes Hinata to start blushing again.

'Oh my god Naruto-kun just asked me to come over and sit beside him. Even after all the times we went out together, I still don't think I can ever muster up the courage to go talk to him without constantly trying not to faint. But since Naruto-kun asked me, I have to do my best.'

She went over to Naruto's bench and they start to make small talk.

The inner-Hinata was jumping in joy the whole time.

* * *

After quiet some time had passed, Naruto sensed Kakashi entering the border of his sensory range and Sasuke who was sleeping there poofed into smoke.

"Wh-what happened to Sasuke-kun? Was that a bunshin?" Hinata asked, too surprised to almost not stutter.

"Yes he was. That sly bastard" Naruto replied as he took Hinata to the rooftop where he sensed Kakashi perched-up.

Sasuke met them on the roof-top.

"And here we thought you poor thing were trying to take a nap" Naruto makes a sarcastic comment.

"Oh please I did get some rest, just not in the room. I could have suffocated in all that lovey-dovey that you both had going on in there." Sasuke replied making an awesome comeback.

The mentioned pair immideately started blushing extreme at that. Naruto was trying to form words to make a comeback whereas Hinata had to take support from a railing to keep herself propped up.

'Me… Nauto-kun… lovey-dovey...' Just hearing thode words together in a sentence made her mind fuzzy.

"Oh my, what do we have here? Love? Young and Budding love? Ah I miss being an Academy student" Kakashi spoke suddenly appearing behind Hinata.

This served to be the last straw.

"L-L-Lo-Lo-Love?"

Hinata fainted dead-away.

Upon seeing that, Naruto's patience reached it's limit. "Are you two done fooling around? Look at her state! Not even the first day and she's already fainted. How do you expect her to function with us as a team?" Naruto was now shouting at the two others who were trying to give him their best puppy-dog eyes (or eye in case of Kakashi).

After waiting for a few minutes, Hinata came to.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Kakashi said.

"Thank you sensei. Sorry about before..." .

"Naah. Don't worry about it. We were just messing with you." Kakashi said as he looked over to Naruto who was sitting nearby and Sasuke who was walking on the railing.

"Now if it's not too much trouble, would you mind telling us your likes and dislikes. As for them, I already know more than I want to" He finishes with a grimace.

Hinata giggled at that. "Well sensei, I like flower arrangements, flower pressing and also gentle fist training, I like my family and friends. I dislike people who bully others and those who think that they are superior to others. I want to be a strong kunoichi so that I can grow up to be the clan leader and change the Hyuga traditions to seal the rift between our families." She finished with a determined tone and a hint of pride in it.

"Good catch, that girl" Sasuke said from the wall behind Naruto.

"She has a name and you know it" Naruto replied.

"It was from Shisui-nii. He dropped this paper while he was leaving for his mission just now." Sasuke said waving a paper slip towards him. Naruto's face turned into a smile at that.

"Okay then. Let's meet tommorow at training ground 7 at 7. And when I say 7, I mean 7" Kakashi gave one last look to Hinata.

"And don't eat up Hinata, or you're just gonna throw up".

And with that, Kakashi dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Wow, never knew that he would test her" Sasuke said.

"I know, and the problem is that her bigest opponent will be herself." Naruto said. "Well anyways, are you busy right now Hinata?" He asked "Since me and the bastard are going for some Ramen, I thought that you could join us too. So that you can get to know the bastard better."

"Since you're already well acquianted with the idiot" Sasuke finished for him.

Hinata giggled again. This wasn't a bad team. Like her brother had made her scared about before coming to academy this morning. And with Naruto now on her team, she couldn't possibly ask for more.

Not a bad team at all.

* * *

 **And that was it.**

 **I am back ladies and gentlemen.**

 ***Takes a walk through the imaginary stage***

 **Come-on give me some love.**

 ***Gets smothered by shoes and tomatoes with "Booooo"'s written on them***

 **That was too harsh. I knoow that I am an ass for noticing it before. I honestly forgot to mention it before that this story is on temporary hiatus till the genin arc starts. I literally saw it just before I was about to publish this chapter. So I guess i do deserve the hate. In order to make up for this, I've decided to make this chapter longer than the usual ones. And will probably do for the next few chapters as well.**

 **Anyways this chapter has the team pairings and some mild humour in it. It has also set up the plot for a hopefully more adventurous arc.**

 **Next time will include Hinata's true genin test. That in itself should be enough of a heads-up.**

 **NemesisDrive: Thank you for those lovely reviews that you have done all along.**

 **Skitiro: Thank you for that. I seriously hope you keep reading.**

 **Fenerath: I did kind of say that it was part of their plan to have them fight Zabuza all along. And though Minato has been kept in the dark about most of their progress, he is still the Hokage. And that too for a reason. So two Jonin might fake it, but he wont be deserving of the title Kage if he couldnt catch two children lying to him on his face. I hope that clears up your doubt and if it doesn't, well there is always PM.**

 **LolieG: Thanx for reading and reviewing. Keep on tuned for some more. Though sorry to say, Shisui's role has to go down a bit in this arc since he and Itachi are out on a special mission which will be revealed later on.**

 **Facebreaker17: Thanks a lot for the review. Hope you'll like the next chapters more.**

 **NaruHina Legends: Thanks for staying with this story and with me for so long. I really hope you'll like this chapter.**

 **That was it for the review responses.**

 **By the way, did anyone give a thought to the little dreams that Sasuke is having. It is a major plot point if anyone can guess it.**

 **Till next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am** **a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **This chapter commences the genin arc. The team assignments are in here. Next chapter will be the genin test.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _And with Naruto on her team, she couldn't possibly ask for more._

 _Not a bad team at all._

Scratch that.

This was probably the worst match-up ever.

Right now, Hinata was running from her two teammates who were hell-bent on capturing her.

This was Kakashi's test. She had to survive. Survive from her two teammates. It was a war simulation, where you are the last man standing and you have to capture an enemy territory. She had to survive for 4 hours straight, until backup arrived.

Being the enemy terrirtory, the place was laced with traps. Her work was double. She had to disable the enemy traps as well as set her own in hopes to capture the enemy.

Being a byakugan holder, she had a considerable advantage over the other two. Naruto relied on his sensing and sasuke was pretty much relying on basic hunting skills to locate her. But she was a Hyuga. She saw everything. From the tiniest of rubble shifts that she caused to the light shimmering of the trap wire ahead of her. Thus she was able to evade them.

For the past hour and thirty minutes.

"Damm" Though unlike herself, but Hinata cursed. 'My chakra reserves are getting low. I have to find a way to capture them' She thought.

Though she was inexperienced, she wasn't stupid. If they managed to find her, she had no hope to survive. Those two were a lot stronger than any of the other genins she knew. Having them find her together was like summoning a lion to fight a mouse.

She turned an unlikely direction. Facing an angle about 30 degrees deviating from the path that she came, she ran. Trying to keep her chakra as hidden as possible. They were less likely to search in the place they have already gone through. Or would atleast give her some time before they came retracing their steps.

Jumping over a river, she sat to lay the traps. One advantage that attending history classes gave you was that you had a basic idea how to approach most situations. With those memories, she planned to face her teammates.

With her byakugan, she saw the pair go by her. Her plan had succeeded. Now to make good use of that time.

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

Naruto was close to pulling his hair out in frustration. Kakashi had banned clones for scouting. And he and Sasuke had almost no luck in searching for her. They had already covered the entirety of the training field along with the adjacent hills but found no trace of her. At almost the middle, her traces just stopped. Just dissapearing into thin air.

Sasuke was about to hold Naruto down before he summoned clones to search and begin to spread panic in the form of 'Hinata's Kidnaped', when Naruto suddenly stopped. His ears perking up.

Sasuke smiled. Seems like Hinata faltered at last. Naruto had sensed her chakra spike. They wordlessly shunshined to the location.

Hinata was there. She had a horrified face.

Sasuke looked around to see traps. Lots of them. 'So the pulse was her activating the traps huh?' He thought.

"Sorry Hinata-chan. But it seems like we've got you. You're gonna have to fight us." Naruto finished getting into a fighting stance. He didn't want to hurt her. But it was neccesary.

Hinata smiled at him. That smile unnerved Naruto. Almost vaporising his desire to hurt her.

"You know what Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun? I'm not as weak as you think I am. I am Hyuga Hinata. A member of the Hyuga clan of the Hidden Leaf Village. But more importantly, I am a member of Team 7. The strongest genin team! So I will not back down without a fight!" And with that, Hinata settled into the famed Gentle fist stance. Determination burning in her eyes.

It was that moment thet Kakashi decided she passed. She had strength, agility, and the ability and willingness to work with others. The only thing she was lacking in was confidence. And here was a shining example of the contrary. But he let the battle continue, just to see the outcome of her plan.

This little speech and the determination in her eyes was all the signal naruto needed to not hold back. He nodded at Sasuke and they began to moe towards her. Strategically disabling all the traps that she had set up.

Hinata did not like this. All her work was going down the stream with what they were about to do. So she did what she planned. She pushed the panic button.

Or more literally pulled the panic rope.

All of the wires, the tags and the logs went about to do their work. All at once.

This as such was still manageable for the duo. The surprise came with the wires. They started exploding too. Their way out was filled with wires and with them exploding in a sequence that didn't burn them off too fast nor did it let enough space to allow them to escape.

After a small while the explosions finally died down. Naruto and Sasuke came about, clother singed and a few burn marks here and there.

"Good enough" Sasuke said "But not enough to take us down".

Hinata smiled as she dissolved into a bunch of leavender petals.

"Genjutsu! But since when?" Naruto asked, still astonished with the fact that in the midst of all these explosions, they had overlooked such a simple detail.

Sasuke reactivated his sharingan and shattered the genjutsu but it was too late. Hinata was standing bhind them both with a kunai in hand. 'So she knows the clone jutsu too'.

Naruto came to a few seconds later and jumped with joy that she was able to pass the test.

"But I don't get it, when did you apply it?"

"Allow me to explain it to you my little kebabs" Kakashi jumped down beside them and patted Hinata on the back.

"The little lady has been performing handsigns since the moment you two arrived here and activated when she pulsed her chakra while you both were being roasted. Since it was a surrounding based mild genjutsu, your sharingan couldn't pick it up." Kakashi finished.

Hinata had a smile on her face the whole time. Naruto seemed to be proud of her. Sasuke approved and Kakashi was apraising her. And with that smile, she collapsed on the ground due to tiredness.

She later on woke up at her compound that evening, no memmory of how she got there. Though Hisa and Hanabi were giving her winks the entire time while Neji was furious at something.

She never knew that Naruto had to escape the compund before Neji Jyuken'd his ass after he bought her over whilst holding her bridal style.

That was the first day that Hinata had on the team. But subsequent days weren't so good.

* * *

Hinata felt like shit. Unwanted, unneeded, just present with you all the time as a part of life. That's how she felt like.

The team she was on was pretty much self-sufficient.

In case of attacking: Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were all combat specialists. In terms of raw power, they ridiculously outclassed her.

In case of persuite: Their stamina was way above that any genins had the right to be.

In case of medicine: They pretty much never had gotten hurt enough so as to need a proper medic ninja. And first aid was common knowledge.

In case of stalling: Naruto already possesed enough chakra to produce an instant small army. Besides that, counting Kakashi, there were two adept sharingan (aka genjutsu) users.

In case of scouting: Naruto turned out to be a sensory ninja and Kakashi had his dog summons.

During the first week, one of the missions they had was to catch Tora. Now she had once overheard Neji giving his daily report to her father in which he mentioned Tora. Then he proceeded to shiver and spasm for a few seconds before continuing to tell the tale of the painfull battle fought between three genins and a monster cat, spontaneously spasming between sentences. The way he described the scene created a perfect scenery in her mind. And it was horrifying. Judging by Hiashi's bodily reactions, he seemed to have had a previous encounter with such a creature and not a good one at that. While listening, she even noticed Hiashi stiffen-up and looked, dare she say, scared.

Now that was saying something.

But Alas! The all-mighty and scary cat turned tail and ran to the tower when she saw the faces of her teammates. Hinata wasn't even able to see the cat before they reached back to the Hokage's office. Though it did not seem scary, but she knew better than to judge by looks. After all, it was the cause of a lot of Neji's nightmares.

They received payment for that one by just showing their faces.

That was how it went for her. Almost all of the work during their missions was completed before she knew, or she hardly had to do anything. Helping push aside the table in a house while Naruto's instant army painted the roof was pretty much the most labourous task that she had to perform during their first week.

Therefore, scouting and medicine were her only hope if she wanted to account to anything in this team. For doing that she would have to improve her byakugan and begin to learn the medicinal arts.

* * *

"No, No, No, No, Nada. This just wont do! I'm totally against it." Naruto said, crossing his hands and sitting down folding his legs.

"B-But I-it's o-okay Naruto-kun. Otherwise I-I will feel like I'm of no use to the team." Hinata replied worried that her crush would probably ask her to abandon her only chance at accounting to something on Team 7.

They were on one of their 'Hangouts' when Naruto had finally broken through to her about her dampened mood all week long.

"But its not like you want to learn medicine. I can buy that improving the byakugan chip since you are a Hyuga but you have never given a thought to medical arts." Naruto responded, still stubborn.

"B-But Naruto-kun I-" Naruto cut her off.

"Hey! I understand. If you want to try being a medic I wont stop you. But just make sure that its what YOU want. Not for being accepted into the team. You are special. So don't go off doing something to try and gain acceptance." Naruto said as they finished their walk back to the Hyuga compound.

"Besides. As for your training, Kakashi sensei wants to take you out of the for a couple of days before we go on our first C-rank as a team. God knows we've had a good share of them already." Naruto finished as he remembered their most recent one with Zabuza.

"Kakashi sensei wants to train me?" Hinata was surprised by that fact. Kakashi was a well known anti-social and from what she had heard about him, the man could make a rock look like a social butterfly. So naturally, the person going out of his way to help her was a shock.

'Get a grip Hinata. He's your sensei after all. Of course he would train you' Hinata reminded herself.

"But w-what about you Naruto-kun? You and Sasuke-kun?" She asked the next thing that popped into her mind.

"Well Sasuke is going to leave with his father on a diplomatic mission to Suna tommorow morning. He is expected to return within thee week. Then thers's the good ol' me. I…uh… am going to… train… with my dad." Naruto finished, rather awkwardly.

Now Hinata was going to ask him about what was he going to do while he was struggling with words until the point where he said "train" and "dad". Now since she had been meeting him for a few years, she kind-of knew about some tension between him and his dad. But this was supposed to be a common occurance wasn't it? What was the Hokage planning to teach Naruto to make him fumble like that?

"Well Kakashi sensei will pick you up tommorow sometime in the afternoon. He told me that he has already talked to your dad about it. So see you later Hinata. Goodbye and be safe!" Naruto spat out in a hurry and gave her a hug before jumping off onto buildings and sprinting away.

Hinata was left flabbergasted.

'H-he hugged me!' She went beet red and mechanically started to turn towards her compound before a slight rustling of leaves stopped her. She looked for the source and found Sasuke standing on a branch near the roadside. The raven head stood up whilst glancing off into the direction that his best friend ran off.

"He is right you know. You aren't unneeded in the team." Sasuke said in a far off tone. "Naruto likes to slack-off or be uncarefull when we are doing missions. But ever since you've joined, he has become careful. He doesn't slack off. He completes the work with as much perfection and grace as he possibly could." Sasuke finished and then finally looked at the reciever of his words.

"You motivate him." Hinata couldn't shift her gaze from the pinning back eyes. "You urge him to be his best. He does his best when you are around. So you see. You aren't useless." He finished and started to leave before turning and giving Hinata a scroll.

Hinata caught it with practiced ease and opened it. It was from Kakashi containing a list of items that she had to bring along with her.

"That, and the timings have changed. You leave at 0400 hours sharp in the morning." He finished and shunshined off.

Hinata just stood there, lletting it all sink-in. Sasuke was scary. This was the first time she had been on the receiving end of one of his stares. Though she had seen him glaring at a rowdy client once or twice, but never she had imagined how they felt.

But his words reached her, bringing forth a new resolve. She will get stronger. If not for herself, then for Naruto-kun.

With that, she strode into the compound to pack.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto had been sprinting non-stop to his house since he left Hinata near her house after hugging her.

He pulled open the door and shut it behind him, all the while panting and leaned against it for a few seconds to calm himself down.

When he did, he finally noticed the house. In the living room, under the bright yellow light of the bulb, was Naruko. She had her leg up in a cast and a sprain bandage going from her hand to the shoullders. Kushina peeked in from the Kitchen.

"Welcome home Naruto" Minato not far behind her said the same but from somewhere deep in the kitchen.

"Im home" he replied in an almost too low a voice to be heard. Naruko moved her head towards him as he entered the room.

"Hana sensei is a sadist" She said as drops of tears formed near her eyes and she continued to stare at the TV.

Naruto smiled as he went and sat beside her. 'So little sister has started real training it seems' He thought but just what could she have done that made Naruko like this. "So what were you guys doing anyways?" He asked after a few seconds.

Naruko was quiet. She didn't want her brother to find out that she had been slacking off in training which ultimately earned her and her teammates a round of punishment training. So she took a sideways glance at him.

Naruto caught her.

Now she was in a pinch. Naruto's unwavering gaze bore holes into her face as she struggled to avoid curling up like a ball. Eventually, she spilled.

"Since the first day, we have been going on missions. Not even an introduction like that Hinata of your team got. Seemed like she knew us pretty well. And we have been going on missions ever since. They seemed extremely easy. But today, she tested us." Naruko stopped a bit, looking away from her brother.

"Come on. Say it already. Save both of us some time." Naruto spoke in a dismissing manner.

She gulped but continued "She discovered weve been slacking off in our training." At Naruto's dingerous stare she quickly added. "But it was not our fault really. She had us do all those missions back to back and we did not get time to train."

*Sigh* "You shouldn't slack-off in training no matter what. You know better" Naruto said, dissapointment swelling in his voice. Naruko looked down dejectedly. It was her fault after all.

"Well since I've got the week off, I'm personally gonna make sure that you do not repeat that mistake again. Allright?" He finished with a chipper tone. Naruko nodded.

"Wow! A little too farsighted aren't you little fella." Minato said as he came in the room, wiping sweat off of his face from cleaning all those dishes. He could have sworn someone was out to get him. At office the paperwork seemed to be reproducing in over-time and at home the dishes in the sink seemed to be more than what he could remember buying.

"What do you mean dad?" Naruto asked.

"Well since you are gonna be training with me for the next few days and Sandaime-sama missed his office, the training isn't just going to be for an hour or two a day. It is going to be a full day hellhouse for you son." Minato replied with an almost too big a smile on his face.

Naruto was about to say something when Minato went back into the kitchen. "I still have 12 years of training to make-up for". That shut Naruto up for good. He had a small smile on his face.

"Looking forward to it dad" He replied happily.

He looked back towards his sister and her cast. 'Nothing to worry about. The kyubi will fix her up good'.

* * *

 **Since I've made you guys wait for so long, I thought of putting in a little Omake**

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

 **How Naruto got introduced to seals**

It was one of those times that Minato had some guests come over.

Therefore Kushina and Minato were attending the guests while Naruko and Naruto were in their room upstairs.

Naruko climbed down from the bed and went secretley to the store room. Naruto on her tail. Despite of continuously telling her otherwise, she had persisted and wanted to see for herself.

What was the thing that caught Naruko's eye?

"But nii-san I just want to see it for once. I promise I won't break it. Just open it and taste it a bit. Besides, the bottle says _Sake_ which was some fruit from land of springs if i'm not wrong." Naruko said pushing her hands into a thinking pose.

Naruto sighed. She was never going to listen. 'Might as well go along' He thought.

The bottle was kept at the top shelf. The kids had to arrange for some stoo;s to get to it.

Once the bottle was in their hands, Naruko opened it and was about to down it before Naruto snatched it from her hands.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Naruko almost yelled at him, the voice echoing in the small room.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I will try it first and if something happens, you will be safe and could inform mom and dad if something goes wrong. Okay?" Naruko nodded. This made sense.

Naruto accidentaly took a large gulp and then cringed up in disgust. The taste was awefull. "Blaaah!" Naruto heaved. Naruko saw that and took the bottle from his hands and took a sip herself. Even she cringed. The taste really was aweful.

Since they were kids and had taken a fairly large gulp, their bodies couldn't handle much. A bunch of light weights.

Thinking quickly (and swayingly) Naruto kept the bottle back and then Naruko kept the stools back. Afterwards they went to their room. On the way, due to the effects of the alchohol, Naruko bumped into the wall and started yelling at it. Naruto saw that and said what little choicy words he knew to the wall as well and dragged Naruko away to their room.

When in room, Naruko climbed onto the bed with Naruto and snuggled up beside him.

As they slept, Naruto felt like he was drawn someplace. Never befre had he felt something like this but his head was too heavy to focus. He found himself in a sewer of sorts.

The sewer was huge and even had a giant jail or something like that. The bars were golden in color. For a moment he thought that he was entering the doors to heaven.

But as he aproached the doors, he bumped into them but they did not budge. Instead, a pair of huge red-slit eyes appeared.

" **Bow before me you puny mortal"** Roared the Kyubi **'How did he enter my host's mindscape?'** He thought.

"WOOOOW!" Naruto said as he was tumbled back by the sheer force of wind "A pair of eyes can talk!"

" **What!?"** Kyubi asked, not sure what the boy meant.

"I'm sorry mister eyes but how can you *hic* speak when you have no mouth?" Naruto asked.

" **I-uh… What?"** Just what was this human thinking he was doing?

" **I am the the Great Kyubi you mortal. The destroyer. I am the one who destroyed your village years ago. The strongest of the Biju. I lever mountains with a swipe of my tails and cause tsunamis with a roar. Bow before my might!"** The kyubi said, a little peeved at this being.

"Woaw! So I'm in Naruko's stomach right now? That's soo coooool. Wiat! How did I get here? Did she eat me? *hic* She did seem pretty hungry. If I turn into a ghost I will haunt her forever. You hear me Naruko! I will haunt you forever!" Naruto shouted whilst raising a fist towards the unseen ceiling.

' **This kit….'** Kyubi thought. **'He is a degenerate for all intents and purposes'**

While kyubi was thinking, Naruto wandered near to the cage and stared at the seal. He wasn't able to make out much words but a few he recognised.

The kyubi was pissed **'This kit… dares to make a mockery out of me and comes this close, I will kill him!'** Then Kyubi raised his paw.

As soon as he did, it became visible to Naruto who percieved it as a danger. He quickly uttered the word "Restrain" and held his hand foreward in an attempt to save himself when nothing seemed to happen.

Several steel bars emerged from the ground and restrained the claw just as he was about to reach him. Seeing the oppurtunity, Naruto moved back. His vision going black.

His last thoughts were just as he looked at the seal for the final time "I gotta get me some of that shit…." before he went back to his own mind.

Afterwards Minato ripped almost half of their library apart trying to find a way to undo the restraints on the kyubi since Naruko didn't seemed to be able to make even a clone again.

* * *

 **And that was it for this time. I am again so sorry for this long a wait.**

 **But still, I HAVE NO BETA YET!**

 **And I am desperate for one. Anybody out there? Anybody?**

 **And I still havent recieved any guesses as to Sasuke's nightmares. Come on people! It's a major plot point. Put your reviews foreward and give me some good guesses. Or else tell me. Is it too difficult to figure out or is it too simple?**

 **Anyways, Onto the reviews**

 **Guest: Well too bad. I am sorry but it was done through voting. I had a story scenario planned out for each of the choice made. But this was the one with the most votes. Anyways, I still hope you can enjoy the story. If not then... well there's plenty on fanfiction.**

 **Yuzukikuran: Well thats an easy question. Soon. Though don't just expect them to be suddenly raised in strength overnight or in an episode or two. Keep on reading. Some major changes are going to take place before Chunin exams.**

 **Reading Pixie: And I love your reviews too.**

 **Facebreaker17: Thanx for that comment. Even my buddy thought so. But I still planned on making his name a bit funny. Puts up a small amount of humour his way. BTW, Its Honda SABERU. Thats the pronounciation for sabre in japanese. Though i dont dwell on it much as its Google Translated.**

 **Illuminated: Thanx for the review man. Keep on reading.**

 **P1nk4m3n4: Yup. Hoooray! But keep on reading and don't forget to leave reviews.**

 **Skitiro: Dude you're one of the readers that give me confidence in my writing. I wrote that stuff but couldn't bring myself to put it in the fluff category yet. But you saying so has bought me confidence. Love your reviews.**

 **NaruHina Legends: Well she will. Though not much of that was taken up in this chapter, but rest assured, there will be more.**

 **Guest: Soon. Quiet soon. I might reveal the time in the next chapter probably.**

 **That was it. Untill next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am** **a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **This chapter accounts for the stuff Hinata and Sasuke will be up to for the next few days.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"So, tell me now" Kakashi asked as he lead Hinata out of the village gates, the sun just beginning to peek near the horizon "Just what can you do?". Hinata looked back up at him in a questioning glance.

"I mean your abilities. And not just what YOU think you can do, what do you believe that 'might' prove usefull on the battlefield." Kakashi said, perfectly imitating the voice he used back in his Anbu days whenever there were new recruits.

Hinata immideately looked down "Umm… I-uh..." Hinata tried to, but couldn't reply. Her shyness kicking in.

"It's allright Hinata." Kakashi said, "We still have some time before we reach our destnation. So you have time. But remember, the enemy is always stronger than you, perfectly capable of taking advantage of each and every weakness you expose. So think properly before you can answer." And with that, Kakashi buried his face into his book that he whipped out of nowhere.

The bluenette couldn't properly form an answer for that. Whenever she was about to say something, a doubt always crept its way onto the back of her mind.

'Kaiten? No. I haven't mastered that completely yet. What if my spin goes wrong? What if I hit my teammate? Jyuken then. But that's the most common weapon of the Hyuga. Anyone who recognises me can develop ways to evade my actions. Uhhhhhh! I cannot think of anything!' Hinata frantically thought. She even went on to ponder over several combinations. But none of them seemed perfect. There always seemed to be a flaw or two in their match-ups.

*Sigh* She looked over to Kakashi. The man didn't seemed to mind the silence in the slightest, his book occupying most of his thoughts. 'Well I guess I have time'

It had been about two hours since Kakashi had put forth his question and Hinata was yet to conjure up an answer for him. It was getting annoying for the Jonin.

"Okay. So we've reached our destination." He motioned towards the surroundings. They had been walking straight for about two hours and then had abruptly stopped in the middle of nowhere. "Now, give your answer"

He noticed Hinata's uneasiness then further elaborated "I mean the question ofcourse. What can you do? Pretty simple question if you ask me." Kakashi spoke nonchalantly, and then stood straight. Book back where it belonged and eyes focused solely on the heiress.

Hinata wanted to squirm. Why was she unable to answer such a simple question?

She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a wimp, barely audible even to Kakashi. He bent forewards a little and turned his ear towards her, gesturing her to speak a little louder.

"I s-said t-that I-uhh…" She gave up "Dont know".

There was a silence.

"Hmmm. Is that so?" His mask performing well in hiding any hint of emotions on the man's face.

"Well then… Come on. Training's over." Kakashi said as he sighed a little. "Let's head back and give our report to the Hokage," He took a pause "telling him that it was a failiure. Afterwards, we will meet next week when your team is back and we will go on a C-ranked mission. And _Y_ _ou_ will be joining another team in their D-ranks for that duration." Kakashi said and began to turn back. His voice gre colder by the second.

"A kunoichi with no will, does not deserve a place on my team" He said his final words in the most coldest of voices. And with that, he began to walk towards the village.

Hinata was shocked. She had been expecting this sort of reaction. That Kakashi-sensei wouldn't find her abilities worthy and would refuse to train her.

Though experiencing it was another story. The words hit her hard enough that she fell to her knees, as Kakashi started to walk back towards the village. His back towards her.

Wait? Was that it? She couldn't answer one question and Kakashi-sensei's training was finished. Did that simple question held such a high value? Sadly, seems like it did. Hinata remembered a few of the classes when Iruka-sensei gave up on trying to teach them and began to teach philosophy. Ninja Philosophy.

" _A shinobi should allways be confident. It in no sense means that you are cocky, but means that whenever faced with an opponent of a higher level, you should know what can you do to help in the situation and keep your teammates alive." He said._

She was heart-broken. Kakashi-sensei did not acknowledge her, all the sweet talk and the calm and almost goofy behaviour all week was not visible anywhere. Kakashi had disregarded her. He was one of the best Jonin in the villiage. But everything, even tutelage, came at a price and Kakashi wanted to see her desire, her will to improve, to be better. To be able to hold her own in battle and to be able to proudly exclaim in the enemy's face that she _will_ protect her comrades. That will was what Kakshi desired.

But she had failed him, she could see that in his eues as he spoke the last words. Then, another fearfull thought came crashing into the back of her mind.

What if even Naruto refused to acknowledge her now? Would she be able to handle that? What would her parents think of her? Would she be able to handle all that resentment? No. She won't be able to live with herself like that.

Being useless. Being nothing more than extra baggage on the team.

No. She definitely won't be able to handle that.

And it will all start from here. If 'that' man walked away.

So with a determination, she forced herself to stand up again and gave out the most blood curdling cry of "STOOOOOOP!" and Kakashi stopped. His face slighlty turned towards her. "Stop! Please!"

Kakashi had been masking his emotions ever since their departure. He wanted to see what Hinata really was all about. What was she made of. Her mettle. He wanted to see just how powerful was her will. Whether he will be able to rely on her or trust Naruto and Sasuke, or rather, any Konoha shinobi's life with her in a life or death situation?

So far he was dissapointed. The girl had no confidence at all. She could have her enemies see her strength through her fists, but only if she believed in herself first. Doubt was a good thing. But paranoia was not.

He could see the pain he caused her by saying those words, but it was neccesary. Neccesary if he was ever going to go into battle with her as his comrade. So when he heard her scream, he stopped dead in his tracks. More out of relief and pride than shock. The girl had broken down her dam of shyness finally.

With determination burning in her eyes, Hinata took a step forward. For a ninja not of Kakashi's level, this might have proved to be an unnerving sight.

"Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said with a steel like edge to her voice and then bowed "Please train me." A few chokes indicated her throat beginning to close up. "I know I am not perfect. Not nearly as strong as my other teammates." It was hard for her to admit, but sadly being the truth, it was easier to say. "B-But I want to be. I want to be able to hold my ground against them! To be able to lead them should the need ever arise!" She said as she finally rose her tearing laveander eyes to meet the lone black eye of her teacher "But above all that, I want to be able to protect them! And to walk by them!"

Hearing the normally shy kunoichi speak so loudly and boldly was a strange but a refreshing change to Kakashi. He mentally smirked. His objective achieved. Hatching from the cucoon is one of the hardest things in life for a catterpillar. But when done, it emerges a butterfly.

So looking back at her with equally serious eyes, he said "Well then, _Dai Nanahan_ no _Hyuga Hinata_ " A certain amount of pride filling his voice as he said those words and took a step forewards. "Let's begin our training." Hinata flushed a little at his words and the implications it had coming from his mouth.

"But don't expect it to be easy. Your teammates have been giving their best since they could even pronounce the word ninja. So don't expect to catch up to them so soon. I am going to drive you face-first into the ground three times before breakfast if you want even the slightest of chance to reach them. Are you ready?"

The determination unmoving from her eyes, she replied "Yes Sir!".

"Good. Now then, the best way to train" Kakashi said as he unsealed two scrolls from a bigger one and throwing them towards her "is survival training".

Hinata caught them and opened one immideately 'These are-'

"Jutsu scrolls. I will give you two of them each day. They range from D-ranked to C-ranked. Nothing major. But I expect you to be able to master them by the end of each day." Hinata nodded.

"The training schedule is as follows" Kakashi again took to his Anbu leader voice once again, Hinata paying rapt attention.

"Each day at 0400 hours sharp, we are going to begin. We will begin with an infiltration scenario. You have to grab the two scrolls and escape, evade me and succesfully gain a distance of 2 clicks without being caught. Thereafter it is survival. You have to learn these two jutsu, search me out and use guerilla warfare tactics against me for the rest of the day and force me back to our campsite using only what you know earlier and what you learned from the scrolls on that day. If you manage to successfully do that, we will have a hearty dinner… I will even tell you a bedtime story to help you sleep if you want." Kakashi finished their schedule with an eye smile.

Hinata looked on in shock. This was no bullshit. The man's voice made it clear. 'No wonder Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are so strong if this training is anything to go by.' Hinata thought. Then smirked. She will finally get a chance to catch up to her dreams. "When do we begin Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi mimicked her smirk and then gestured towards the scroll in her hands "Now!" and Hinata ran.

* * *

By 1200 hours, Hinata had succesfully managed to evade her sensei but was tired to the point that she was dragging herself on the floor of the forest just to slump against a tree.

*Pant* "Finally I got away… Now, let me take a look at the scrolls" She said to herself as she opened the scroll. A tiny prick that she hadn't noticed pricked her thumb, making her blood fall onto the surface of the paper.

As soon as it did, the paper glazed over and writing appeared on it. Hinata looked on surprised before she began to read.

'Congratulations! Your primary affinity is water, the element of change. Now since this scroll was written by me and thus you probably don't have much time for reading, here is the name of the first jutsu.

 **Water Style: Water Jet Jutsu** Launch a spray off water at your opponent.'

The scroll finished with the list of handsigns.

She opened the second scroll with similar instructions but with the **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu**.

Hinata picked herself up, took a soldier pill and began her practice. She had a Jonin to push back after all.

By the end of the day, Hinata had somehow managed to push Kakashi back to the point where their camp was supposed to be located. It was on top of a hill. In the distance you could see two figures standing.

"Do you know what those are?" Kakashi asked as he pointed Hinata over to the direction.

Hinata looked at the said direction and squinted her eyes. It looked to be the heads of two people. But judging by the distance, those probably were massive statues. Not being able to discern quickly, she opted to use her Byakugan to get a cleared view. Despite being low on chakra, her curiosity got over her. When she did, her mouth flew open.

"T-that's Shodaime-sama and Madara Uchiha!" Hinata exclaimed.

Kakashi looked over to her, 'So they do teach at the Academy'. "Now can you tell what are we looking at?" Kakashi asked.

"The Valley of the End" Came Hinata's short but accurate reply.

"Corrrect. So I assue you know the story too?" Hinata nodded.

"Good. Because it's not just about the story. It's another symbol for the Will Of Fire." Kakashi spoke in a Sage voice, and Hinata listened to him while looking over at the statues.

"Madara was apparently Shodaime-sama's closest friend. But when he chose the wrong path and decided to destroy Konoha, Shodaime-sama faought him to the death. Even though they were rumored to be evenly matched, Shodaime-sama killed him." He looked back to Hinata.

"That is how strong the Will of Fire burnt within him. The desire to protect the village he called his own. That" Kakashi said, pointing to the Statues "is the legacy that has been passed onto the shoulders of your generation now. Everyday, just think about it and judge yourself on that basis. Do you find yourself worthy of being called an inheritor of the Will of Fire?" Kakashi finished his small speech and plopped back into his own tent.

But just before he did, he said one last thing to her "But never put the mission before the lives of your comrades." He said in a tone that spoke of unimaginable suffering. "Because those who don't follow the rules are trash. BUT, those who abandon their comrades are even worse than trash" He finished and then closed the zip of his tent.

Hinata sat their, thinking about it and eventually fell asleep. Her training will continue tommorow.

* * *

 **THE DAY BEFORE**

Sasuke was stuck up.

Stuck up like a board.

Stuck up enough to even put a seasoned Uchiha to shame. Now that was saying something.

Since this evening's news of their trip to Suna, the Uchiha clan leader's home was quiet. So scarily quiet that, if not for the light noises caused by the occupants' footsteps, the house could have very well passed for being haunted.

The reason being Sasuke.

On regular evenings, whenever the family sat together for dinner, there was usually small talk between the members. Fugaku relaying his tales of wisdom to Itachi once in a while or just taking out some of his frustrations on anyone who didn't seemed to have hit his level of expectation soon.

Today was not one of those days.

Since Itachi was out with Shisui on a mission, the clan head had only his wife to talk to, since he never did pay much of attention to Sasuke. And since his aquaintaince with the 'sharingan thief', his father had grown even more distant to him.

Tonight however, Sasuke was frustrated. His father, 'The Fugaku Uchiha' had complimented him for the first time. It was so mind blowingly strange that for a good 10 minutes, Sasuke had thought that he was mistaking himself for his brother. So having no idea how to respond to that, he resorted to the one action that was an acceptable response for almost all the talk made with an Uchiha.

In other words, he was stuck up.

It had been well into 15 minutes since Fugaku had stopped trying to butter-up his son. But there was no hint of an expression change on his face. Fugaku might as well heve been talking to a brick wall.

Sasuke's mother, Mikoto grew worried of her child. Though even she didn't give him much attention, she did not outright ignore him either. So seeing her son act like that was scary for her when it should have been a good thing to be praised by you own father.

The reason for this sudden change in Fugaku's demeanour was Itachi.

As it turns out, Itachi never wanted to lead the clan. An argument made a few days prior was when this fact was revealed. Itachi wanted to lead a simple life. As simple as an Anbu's could be.

He wanted to work under the Hokage till he couldn't anymore. The man's sense of loyalty was such a shining example that Fugaku had to literally close his eyes as he asked Itachi to leave his private study.

The clan elders had raised hell after that. They asked for Itachi's immediate detention but Fugaku had to refuse, eventually confirming the fact that Itachi was indeed stronger than the clan head. This became another cause of concern as Itachi wanted to serve the Hokage's Anbu and an Uchiha stronger than the clan head NOT working directly for the clan was a problem. A big problem.

So the solution inevitably turned out to be Sasuke. The second son to the Clan head.

The boy showed promise. Promise enough that Shisui Uchiha had asked to take him under his wing. His and Kakashi's. Though Kakashi wasn't a respected character amongst the Uchihas, but his skill was nothing to scoff at. He had copied over a thousand jutsu. A feat not a majority of the Uchiha can claim. And with his previous skill set combined with the Sharingan, he was a force to be reckoned with.

Due to all these factors, and the fact that he had good relation with the Hokage's son. Sasuke was chosen to be the next heir.

And now we find Fugaku out in their backyard along with Sasuke who was summoned there by the former.

"Sasuke" Fugaku said as he closed his eyes. Sasuke looked towards his father.

"You are to be the next heir of the Uchiha"

A simple statement, siple enough that it broke Sasuke's mask of indifference. A cough originating from him. "What? But nii-san was-" Sasuke tried to ask but was cut-off.

"Itachi has made his views clear. He wants to serve the Hokage. But he has grown, grown under my tutelage to a point where he now surpasses even me." For Fugaku this was hard to accept. But he knew, in order to win Sasuke over, he would have to lay down everything. Play every strong card that he has.

"Since he was not yet announced to be the heir, we can remove him. And me and the elders have decided to name you the next heir. The documents have been readied. All that's left to do is to submit them to the Hokage." Fugaku looked over to his son who showed no interest in becoming the heir.

"Father" And Sasuke vocalised his thoughts "I don't want to become the heir".

For a moment, there was silence. The noise of the wind blowing, almost painfully loud to the ears.

"But Sasuke-" Fugaku tried to but was cut-off.

"I don't want anything to do with the position of clan head father" He spoke the last word with contempt. "All it will do is hinder my growth. I don't want to end up like you father. I want my family to stay happy" Sasuke finished with every cubic inch of coldness in his voice that he could muster. And he began to leave.

Fugaku looked over to Sasuke, tears coming up in his eyes. Was he crying? Deep down Fugaku knew he had no right to ask Sasuke to help him with the way he had treated him before. But could nothing really be done to avert that fact?

With a voice full of emotions, something that seemed long forgotten by the Uchiha clan head, he called out "Sasuke! Wait!… Son…" The word seeming new.

Sasuke stopped. He had never expected to hear 'that' word from his father. Hearing that, his steps faltered and he turned his back.

"I-I won't force you to become head. But if not for me, do it for the clan. For the clan, you must be strong. Stronger than Itachi. Or else, the name, the reputation for which our ancesters gave their lives, would be tarnished." Fugaku said and then bowed his head slightly.

"And I and the clan am willing to help you with whatever we can. Just… don't turn your back on us. You are the Uchiha's last hope." Fugaku finished.

Sasuke started walking towards his room. But before he turned the corner, he said "Better we go to sleep. Wouldn't want to be late to Suna. Right, Dad?"

No direct wording was said, but Fugaku knew that he had convinced Sasuke.

The smile on Sasuke's face as he closed the doors was the only thing out of place in his dull room.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The Uchiha Caravan had left for the Sand village at about eight in the morning. Sasuke, Fugaku and Mikoto were there inside the caravan. As they were moving, Sasuke noticed them changing paths.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"Somewhere not on the maps." He then looked outside the carriage. "It's an old Uchiha armoury that is not on the maps. Very few people know it's location. Not even your brother." This caught Sasuke's notice.

"Wouldn't we be late?" He asked.

"No, the armoury is on a detour path and would take not more than a day's time more. There's a reason why we did not bring escorts"Fugaku replied.

It took them nearly 3 hours since they picked up speed. When they stopped, they were in a gaint cave. Water dripping from the ceiling. Puddles of water present everywhere. With no light coming in, and being closed for a long time, the cave had a very haunting atmosphere.

They walked foreward to a point where they reached a giant wall, a small Uchiha crest embedded at a corner.

Fugaku walked up to it and sliced his hand with a kunai, blood dripping over the crest. It reacted and pushed itself inside. The wall began to shift, bringing up dust in the process. Fugaku walked in and launched a seal-less fireball at the roof. The fire crashed into the ceiling and lit it up, the fire spreading in the shape of the Uchiha crest.

As Sasuke watched in awe, the light began to reveal towers of weapon holders. Gunbai, Katana, Bow, Senbon. Almost any weapon that one can think of was stored there.

Sasuke looked down at his chokuto. It seemed to pale in comparison to the prime condition that these weapons were kept in.

"Any weapon of your choice. All laced with seals to avoid menial taks like sharpening and cleaning, also rust proof. Name a weapon and it is yours." Fugaku said.

Mikoto walked up to Sasuke and took his chokuto. "Let me take care of that. So you like blades huh?" She said in an almost cowboy like voice. "Well then," She directed him to a section just right of them. "help yourself with one of these."

Sasuke couldn't help but gape at the sheer amount and quality of blades that were stored there. He went forward, and began browsing through the displays. It was a wonderland for any weapon user. He vaguely remembered a girl at their welcome back party that had an interest in weapons.

'She would die of orgasm just by looking at these' He thought to himself.

"Whilst you are browsing, do not worry about handling these weapons. A scroll with instructions on how to use these weapons is kept behind them." Mikoto shouted from the back.

Sasuke looked back at them once. Then looked back at the case which caught his eye. 'No wonder they said it could take up to a day. I'm lucky that I know already which weapon I like' Sasuke thought before he pulled out the weapon of his choice.

Just as he did, a voice in the back of his mind, one that he had heard speaking through him in countless nightmares, said ' **I remember this...** ' And then Sasuke collapsed.

The last thing he heard was the sound of his parents frantically rushing to his side.

* * *

 **And that was it. I kinda like cliffhangers.**

 **Tell me guys, like it? Hate it?**

 **The Big News!**

 **I finally got a Beta! At last a person willing to beta my story. And he is quiet fast too. Finished the chapter within a few hours** **.** **Truly awesome guy.**

 **His name is Udayjjw. Cheers for him guys!**

 **Sadly only one reader gave me an answer to my previous question. What was up with Sasuke's nightmares? Since it has taken a step foreward into the frontlines of the story, I hope to get a few more guesses.**

 **Well onto the review responses**

 **guest: That... was a fact I was not aware about. But it is kind of late to change. I have made a few of the chapters already. But I dont mind it anyways. This is AU after all. And I wouldn't mind Hinata on team 7. Sorry for that man but just bear with it.**

 **luqie10: Yup these are mistakes that were present, kinda made me feel uneasy about writing them too. But I couldn't find a better substitute. And Hinata had to pass that test. It was important for morale building. But your concerns are well placed and I now have a Beta (cant seem to get over that fact) and can finally sort that problem out when I finish this arc. Sorry for that but please bear with me. I will get to re-write it as soon as I can.**

 **Facebreaker17: Thanx man. I really appreciate it.**

 **Neon and the Lost Soul: Thanx for the reviews man. You rock. And I am fine now thank you. And finally a guess! I was beginning to think I'd been ignored. But thanx anyways. As to your guess. You are close. Not that close but close. Something related to your first choice. The second one... not so much.**

 **NaruHina Legends: Thank you for the review. As for your concern, well their will be a friendship between them, just not sooner in the series.**

 **Ciclone151: Thank you for the review man. And I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **That was it for the review responses. See you guys next time.**

 **And before I forget, next time will be what naruto was upto during this interval.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am** **a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **Part 1of the events that Naruto has been upto. Since today is Naruto's Birthday, I decided to upload it.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Not that the summary of his skills that Naruto gave earlier was a deception, not that the reports made by his senseis were a facade, not that the observations made by the ANBU Weasel were over-exaggerated. It was just that Minato Namikaze couldn't associate those adjectives to the picture of the ideal Naruto that he had in his mind. Simple, docile, harmless and cute.

So when the supposedly 'docile' kid dissapeared from view and suddenly attacked Minato with the strength of a bull behind his leg, every cubic millimeter of surprise that Minato felt was justified.

Kick. Slap. Whaam!

Strength and endurance training with Might Guy everyday at 4.

Kick. Punch. 'Fake?!' Dodge. Punch.

Battle tactics and distraction with the best Genjutsu user.

Dodge. Kick. Jump. Fall Back.

Infiltration practice with the Anbu captain along with the nasty habit of trying their best to get in the opponent's guard.

The meaning behind these sentences which were so easily said before, was beginning to dawn upon the Fourth Hokage right now.

Currently Minato was training his son who had blown right through his expectations within the first few seconds. The first chakra-enhanced kick he received to the hastily bought-up arm for defence was now sporting a massive bruise. It was also the rock which broke his fragile glass of estimations.

When Minato had said "Start!" over an hour ago, all he wanted was to get a feel for his son's caliber. But no. He was enjoying it. Not the joy a parent might receive while teaching their children, but the joy of sparring.

That was exactly the reason why Minato streached this half-an-hour of sparring to an all out fight-till-you-drop. He was no longer getting a feel for his son's strength level, but he was enjoying fighting with him.

Back to the bruised arm.

When Minato said "Start", he wasn't even in his fighting stance yet. The rules were that Naruto would use everything he had while Minato just used taijutsu. These conditions were set by Minato before they entered the training ground. And just as Minato was about to make a comment and a gesture which taunted 'Come-on', Naruto had dashed towards him using shunshin.

'Hmmm? Shunshin in the middle of a battle? That's Shisui right there' Was all Minato could think before the Yellow Flash had to bring up his arm to defend himself in a hasty attempt to block the chakra-enhanced attack as was evident from the slight orangish-red glow that the leg had seemed to pick-up. Due to the miliseconds wasted in admiring his son, Minato did not have time to enhance his arm with chakra and the result was the injury.

Immediately onwards, Minato had stopped fooling around with his kid. Now he was taking him seriously. Not only out of curiosity, but also out of necessity. And the next thing he knew, he was _enjoying_ himself. The joy of having to step-back the occasional punches, the rush of adrenalin when he had to simply outrun an attack shot at point blank, and the mob fights when his son made his clones attempt a strategic cornering.

It was something like revisiting his childhood days when he used to train under Jiraiya-sensei. Though the man had perverted tendencies, his training was nothing to scoff at. After all, Minato wouldn't want to fight someone like himself.

Eventually, after three hours of constant going all-out, Naruto had collapsed courtesy of the chop he received to the neck.

Minato had finally managed to steer clear of a legion of his sons and had gotten the shot with a substitution jutsu. Though only taijutsu was allowed for him, but even he was beginning to get tired and he was too riled-up himself to just simply say stop. After all, the Hokage rarely had a chance for some physical activities.

Though the multiple tugs at his marker on his wife might have been a contributing factor to the sudden stop in the training. It was almost time for dinner.

* * *

That evening, Minato appeared at home with Naruto on his back. He didn't want to awaken the little monster by his rough jumping through the roooftops. So when he bought him home, he asked Kushina to look after him and he himself went to take a bath.

It was a strange sensation, being tired. Physically atleast. It was something he hadn't faced in a long time. As he stood beneath the hot shower, his mind began to wander over this sensation.

Fatigue is a common feeling, it can seem incredible to the person experiencing it, but not even be visible to others. Would it be useful to be able to explain fatigue to other people so that they understood more about the difficulties and how much fatigue can vary from day to day or from morning to afternoon? Well, yes it would, but is this possible if they've never experienced fatigue themselves?

Perhaps the best place to start is to tell people what it isn't. Fatigue is not sleepy tiredness. It won't be sorted out by having a good night's sleep or a kip in the afternoon. Of course, somebody can be sleepy tired as well as fatigued. For example, if they've had trouble sleeping due to pain or spasms, then a good sleep will help that side of things but not really their fatigue.

Fatigue is worse for some people than others. It can vary from one day to the next so predicting what you can do is really hard. He had seen that on his ninjas. Kakshi's fatigue when compared to Guy's. Kakashi would refuse to even wake-up at times. Guy on the other hand, would have to be bound to his bed in order to hold him down from trying to inflict punishment training on himself for training himself too hard. Riddle me that.

Bad fatigue for one person might be really struggling at work. For someone else, it could be barely being able to cross the road for a pint of milk (despite being at home resting all day). For another person, it might be getting from the bed to the toilet only by clinging on to furniture and door frames. Fatigue is a big deal.

He stepped out of the bathroom as he shut off the shower.

Yup. Minato Namikaze was awesome like that (or weird, depending on your personality and point of view to be exact). He was THE GURU in blowing things out of proportion. But his ability to think on topics so thoroughly was something that had saved his life on multiple occasions.

Unfortunately, it was an OCD. Kushina had tuned him out and had even gone so far as to turn him down for future date proposals on multiple occasions due to this.

He dried himself off and put on his house robes. Now was not the time to let his mind wander. The only planning and thinking that this little brown piece of meat was going to do was to seperate out time for physical activities out of his busy schedule. Atleast once a week. Taking down an A-ranked missing nin or not, having to get serious with a genin was unbecoming of a kage.

As he opened the door to make his way down, he bumped into Kushina. She was just about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened. This pushed her backwards and downwards. And Minato, being the fastest man alive, had to take action to stop her descent.

Unfortunately, Kushina had other plans. She willingly pulled him down with herself which resulted in an incredibly romantic position.

Kushina below, a blush on her face, hints of a pleased smile, and the most seducing eyes currently in the land of fire.

Minato on the other hand, massive blush on his face since his hands were touching Kushina in 'certain' places. Throat blocked due to excitement/nervousness/giddiness and whatever you can find in a hormonally active teeenage girl.

"My my Mina-kun, you are quiet the foreward one with your desires. Are you going to make me submit to your desires by your authority?" Kushina said as she pulled her finger up to her lips and teased the blonde above her.

Minato had by now caught up to his wife. So he replied supresssing his blush with all the manliness he could muster "How low do you think of me my Hime? How can I make such an incarnation of beauty itself..." He said as he carressed her cheeks with his thumb, "submit to my desires when she is mine for now and all eternity". The Hokage decided to play the romantic card to counter.

Quiet the reverse positon if one would observe.

*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*

"HUH!?" Kushina and Minato exclaimed in unison as they jerked their heads in the direction of the voice.

Unfortunately, the observer was their very own daughter.

'KUSO! I thought she started dinner! Just when it was about to get good too!' Kushina thought. Minato had thoughts hanging on the same train.

"I said would YOU TWO BE KIND ENOUGH SO AS TO GET OFF OF EACH OTHER AND HELP ME GET THE SALT? I HAVE A BROKEN LEG HERE!" She emphasised by jerking her obligatorily bangaged leg a few times.

The jinchuriki's parents had the decency to look embarrassed.

Naruko limpingly made her way downstairs again all the while supporting her blushing face with her hands.

Not one to get out of character, Kushina held Minato's face and gave him a deep kiss. "Later tonight… my prince… later tonight..."

Minato was too entranced to say anything. His face could light the way for a caravan in a cave.

Kushina pushed him off and was about to get up when the blonde's male potency kicked in again. He was not going to allow Kushina to get a one-up on him like that. So he pulled her back down to him and kissed he face mercilessly.

The toungue part had just begun when the noise of a door being opened was heard behind them. The re-initiated couple turned their heads in confusion.

"… You know what? I'm just gonna go back to bed and will see you guys in the morning." Naruto spoke as he popped his wierded-out face back into his room. "I've lost my apetite" was heard from behind the closed doors.

The couple looked at each other. This time Kushina was blushing and looking embarrassed as well.

Of-course. Being caught by Naruko was one thing. But being caught by Naruto, was a feeling not well described. It was close to being told that you are to be present in the T&I department, being interrogated by something simmilar to an unholy cross between the Sandaime and Ibiki. With a Naruto like mask on.

Not a good feeling. Their kid just had that kind of effect on them sometimes. And the string of saliva still unyealdingly connecting their lips was the cherry on top.

Dinner was weird that day. Naruko had delivered the food for her brother who had offered her to come in for some closure. No further activities were held inside the Namikaze household that night.

 **NEXT DAY**

"I demand compensation!" Was the sentence that Naruto gave his father who turned red as he remembered the events of the evening before.

"Come on Ruto. We said sorry already" Minato said looking everywhere except his son's eyes.

"My word is final. I want compensation" He sat on a huge rock nearby and assumed a philosophising posture. Where the rock came from, the Yondaime had no idea. "No child should be subject to such a horrifying scene. *Dramatic Shudder* Naruko can't even look at you two straight without starting to blabber." Now he jumped near his father again "Therefore, _we_ want compensation" Naruto finished.

Minato hung his head low. He could feel the Anbu stationed near his house laughing their asses off. A child threatning a Hokage. And succeeding no less.

"Fine! Fine! I give up. What do you want?" Minato asked finally. Was Anko free for some Anbu-style punishment training this weekend?

Naruto smirked as he went backwards and took out a scroll from his pocket. Minato noticed it was a copy of standard issue academy reading material. Though now available in book format, his son had always held a fascination for scrolls. Minato continued staring as his son unfurled the scroll and stopped at a certain section. Naruto then held it towards his father whose eyes grew wider as they traced the illustration of the most dangerous technique he created.

"The Rasengan" The two ninjas spoke at the same time. Both with serious faces. Even the atmosphere seemed to take on the weight of the technique that held such power.

Then Minato smirked. "It took me three years to create it. It took over a year for Jiraiya-sensei to learn it. What makes you think you can do it in a week?" he countered.

"I never said I was going to learn it in a week. I just want instructions to perform it." Naruto replied, knowing full well what was possible and what was out of his league. "Allright then. Bring a few balloons filled with water. Fast. You're the son of the yellow flash. I expect speed." Minato threw in that cheesy line at the end. 'Just like Jiraiya-sensei used to rile me up'.

True to the words, Naruto was back within the minute. He was panting but had surprisingly filled the bucket with the balloons.

"Good. Now then," Minato said as he picked up one of the bulges "observe" and the ballon started to bulge even further outwards. Naruto peered in closer when suddenly the ballon exploded spraying the genin with water.

"That was the first step. Rotation" Minato said as Naruto shook off the water from his hair. "That will be your work for today. Work on it on your own. Tommorow onwards I will help you in it if you can't manage. Remember, this step is the base, as the name suggests." Saying that Minato strolled back towards his house. Two things on his mind:

1) Naruto was _his_ son. It was the unsaid duty of the next generation to surpass the previous one. And Minato will be damned if his children didn't make a name for themselves. Fatherly feelings or not, his children were going to be feared. If not for his reputation, then for their own safety.

2)Kushina did tease him last night. And with Naruko's leg finally good enough (thanks to Kyubi) to let her train with her team, Minato was going to get some payback.

Not even halfway into foreplay, Kushina and Minato were interrupted by a knock on the door.

When the hastily dressed Hokage went to answer it, the door opened to a suspicious looking Naruto. "What were you doing?" Was the immediate question out of his mouth.

"Huh? What do you mean? I was sleeping." Minato replied expertly. His condition justifying his words.

"No. I mean with the security seals activated. And don't tell me intruders during the afternoon. There's a reason why the Anbu lurk around the compound".

With the blush growing at a steady rate on his father's face, Naruto decided not to push it further. He had a pretty good idea what was going on. A scratch on the neck was proof enough for that.

"Anyways, what's next?" Naruto asked.

"Eh? What do you mean next?" Minato asked. He was still going over the shock of his son willingly droping the matter.

"I mean what's step two? I did the exploding thingy by revolving the water. What's next?"

Minato took a few seconds to soak it up. His plans of spending the afternoon with his wife had literally been washed away.

He was expecting it to take upto atleast a day for this little trick to be caught by him. Alas, he was wrong again. Naruto was doing a good job of making him realize that. 'Despite what we believed, you really are a genius Naruto-kun. The credit is due.'

Loosing no further time (and face), Minato replied, "The same. But do it with a rubber ball" and then Naruto was on his way again. Minato sighed and was about to return inside when his son called out again "Dad could you lend me a clone of yours for today, I'll be sure to not disturb you that way."

Wordlessly, papa-blonde created a clone with a proper henge and sent him Naruto's way before shouting a good luck. Minato smiled to himself, a pride-filled smile. His son was looking out for him too. Though coming in a small package, his son did pack quiet a punch. Both physically and emotionally.

"Oh Mina-kuuun…"

Right. He had some buisness to attend to.

 **Back to the training ground**

Naruto and the clone of his Dad restarted his training.

There's a strange thing about shadow clones. Once they are made, they can think for themselves. They can feel the user's chakra and feelings to some extent. They can even have dreams if they sleep. The cause is that the user divides his chakra into two parts.

Therefore, there were two Minatos in existance at this moment. One of them was doing god-knows-what with Kushina and the other was with Naruto. A horny, cock-blocked, Minato was standing beside his son trying to control the urge to just expel itself or flash to the house to get in on the action.

Naruto could feel the clone getting more and more disturbed. This was getting on his nerves. His concentration was wavering and he was not able to get the damm ball to burst.

Naruto looked up, a bit surprised. "Let me show you how it's done. We're gonna get it as soon as possible" Naruto nodded wordlessly. If his father wanted to help him that badly, who was he to stop him?

Being ninja meant having control. And Minato was the Hokage for crying out loud, technically supposed to be one of the five most strongest ones alive. So controlling the libido was an easy task…

Relatively easy…

Maybe…

Whatever! The important thing was that he got it under control. Using the pent up energy and resolve he focused on Naruto's progress.

* * *

By evening, the Hokage's stamina for doing extra-curicullar activities was over. His wife's… not so much. It was one of the downsides of marying an Uzumaki and/or a jinchuriki.

Extremly difficult to satisfy. But Minato managed.

Today however, he was short on chakra (courtesy of the shadow clone). Therefore, the result was a sweating Minato and a mildly displeased Kushina. It was almost half an hour into the break and Kushina was beginning to get cranky.

In the form of a miracle, Minato jolted upright and held his head. The jinchuriki besides him was startled. His clone had popped itself. And with it came the memories. His son had managed to do it.

"Naruto had learned the Rasengan! In just a day no less!" Minato exclaimed. He was just so happy at the prospect of it that he bear-hugged the giddy Kushina, who was just as happy at the fact. To hell with their scantily dressed condition, tis was a feat worthy of celebration.

All previous engagements forgotten, the preparations for a celebration were in order.

* * *

 **That was it!**

 **I know it's almost a month since my last update but I did say I had midsems. Even my beta had some sort of exams. So I will not wite too mch here. Since this is a hasty update, in order to make up for lost time and to update on Naruto's Birthday.**

 **The content will be revised so dont be excited if you see another update in a day or two. I am actually going to put up the next chapter within the next five days or so. And then hopefully the regular schedule will be reevisited.**

 **Next time on Legacy,**

 **We will get to see what Naruto was doing all this time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am** **a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **Part 2 of Naruto's training. Not a (kind of)crack like the previous one but training Naruto all the same. This is mostly from Naruto's perspective.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

He hated it.

He absolutely hated it.

It was almost the same as starting over again.

There was his father again, giving him a new toy to play with and leaving him alone. What did they think he was? A little kid? Give him a little toy and he'd be fascinated for hours on end. CHEH!

But contrarily… there was something better than a 'toy' in his hands today.

But that won't change the fact that he still hoped to make the rasengan his personal glowing ball someday.

Aah! The glowing ball…

Naruto, like every other toddler in the world, had a fascination for glowing things. And the rasengan made for an awesome night lamp.

When Naruto was small (3 or something, give or take), Minato would sit for minutes on end with a medium sized rasengan in his hand. His position would usually be a chair between his kids. His role: to hold a rasengan in hand for long enough to put his children to sleep. Naruko would kiss dreams pretty soon but Naruto fought his slumber-off each day for as long as he could just to watch the swirling blue ball. Those were good days.

Enough reminiscing. Though the idea to whip out a rasengan in hand like his father whenever he wanted was a pretty awesome thing. He would look so damn cool whipping up a rasengan in an enemy's face.

And like every possible kid out there, he too imagined those scenarios when he was alone.

'I'm gonna be like 'Yo! You baddie better tell me where ya hiding tha princess or *Brings a cupped hand upwards* I'm a make yo face hurt!'' A scantily dressed Naruto spoke with vigor as he gave several poses.

Something he did a zillion times while standing in front of a mirror.

* * *

All those childhood dreams in mind, he marched towards his house after he had completed the first step of the rasengan.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _The water balloon was fairly easy to pop. After puncturing the ball a few times, he finally found the knot in the rope._

 _Puncturing occurred when he pushed the chakra to one edge of the ball. He tried to form a uniform spinning motion with the water as he tried to get the desired state of harmony._

 _Then it hit him like the creature called Rock Lee with weights on._

 _The rasengan was a violent force. It was the jutsu's duty as an offensive type to destroy. And destruction equals chaos. And here was the blonde idiot trying to create chaos out of harmony._

 _Yes sir. You'd have to be an A-rank fool or a drunk philosopher to try that._

 _After 10 minutes of initial trial, 2 minutes of berating himself, and finally a few experiments on the newly formulated theory, he had finished the first step of the rasengan._

 _The idea was to just flow your chakra into the water and command it to move. The reason for no specific direction of motion was that each body had its own direction of natural chakra motion. No reason to make an already difficult technique even harder by forcing it to change directions._

 _Since each molecule of water was receiving its own chakra supply and a general direction of motion, it wasn't uniform. But the effective shape of the balloon turned out to be a sphere. So clean._

 _It was the perfect personification of a facade. The smoothness and uniformity which the balloon displayed was equally serene as was the chaotic the atmosphere underneath it. All that was needed to disturb the equilibrium was a gentle push, and the chaos would take over, tearing apart any restraints._

 _The innocent balloons filled with water didn't stand a chance._

 _But now another problem presented itself before him._

 _What to do now?_

 _He was pretty certain of the fact that his father did not expect him to finish this by today. The logical solution would be to go ask his father what to do next. But his pride won't let him._

 _Minato had left him there alone again. Regardless of the thought process or intentions behind it, HE was left Alone. AGAIN!_

 _Not to be rude. But Naruto had suffered his fair share by being understanding of his parents' reasoning._

 _Not anymore. Hell would freeze over before he went to ask his father for help unless the man himself came._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Then we find him replaying his childhood memories and remembering all that his parents had been trying to do for him to try and repay.

With some effort, he pushed down that part of himself and marched towards his house. Sasuke would kick his ass to the Hokage monument and back if he went back to his brooding self.

Smirking, he pushed the door open to his house.

Surprisingly, it did not.

'Hmm… a barrier seal' Naruto thought. 'Why is it active during the day? It's not like anybody would walk in… on… them…-' The previous night's events played out in his head where he caught his parents in an awkward position.

Yup. He had a pretty good idea what was going on in his absence. Something needed to be done if he wanted to avoid this shit again. 'How to take father away from mother without making a big deal out of it?'

With a gulp, he knocked.A bucket of mutilated balloons hanging behind him.

* * *

The wonders of shadow clone.

Now he had a Minato Namikaze to himself. A copy of his father in every essence. He just had to be carefull not to hit his father too hard and all would be great.

"I'm sorry about earlier..." Minato said while rubbing the back of his head. Excited emotions or not. This called for an apology.

" You needn't concern yourself with any of that Dad." Naruto replied. He knew how bad he might be feeling right now. After all, he wouldn't want to be seen by anyone whilst kissing Hin-

That thought was squished beyond recognition. He needed to keep his mind straight for training. "Well let's get back to work. What's next?" Naruto asked and gave the curious expression.

'There he is, Kushina's kid' Minato thought. 'Able to change moods so easily and quickly.' He chuckled to himself a bit.

"Okay then," Time to enter the teaching mode. "Let me explain to you just what the rasengan truly is..."

All forgotten aside, Naruto peered at his father ready to absorb everything that he was willing to impart on his greatest jutsu.

The Rasengan requires extremely refined chakra control, something that very few ninja naturally possess. For this reason, the Rasengan is difficult to master. In order to help others gain the necessary chakra control, learning to use the Rasengan is broken into three steps. This breaking up into steps was suggested by Jiraiya who himself took a year to learn it.

* * *

"So now that you have the basics, or the first step down, let's get you up on the power front." Minato said as he flashed away for a few moments to be back with a healthy amount of rubber balls.

"The next step is Power. To achieve the true potential of this technique, you must increase its potency. So increase the amount of power, the chakra output." Minato said as he tossed Naruto a ball. "Go on, force out as much as you can"

Naruto nodded wordlessly. He took the ball in his hands and repeated the process with the balloon.

Not surprisingly, it was tougher to infuse the chakra into rubber than water. But he managed nonetheless.

The result however, was not what he expected.

Although still a sphere, the ball had bloated in size and seemed something like an extra terrestrial organism. This seemed quite funny to the papa blonde as he let loose a chuckle.

Naruto glared. "What am I missing?"

"Ruto-chan, don't tell me you haven't been keeping up with your physics." Minato said as he walked near Naruto and sat down beside him. With a finger raised towards the bloated mass of rubber, he said "Chakra is energy, right? So tell me what do we do to increase the amount of energy received in a given amount of space?"

Naruto did not have to be told twice.

He released the chakra pent-up inside the ball, the said ball seemed to wobble but had retained its increased size. Collateral damage as some would call.

Another ball was in his hands and he started the process again.

Intensity. Intensity was the answer. Increasing the amount of energy in a given space was done by increasing its intensity. In chakra's case, it amounted to the density of the user's chakra.

'So not only is it about power, it's about increasing the density as well.' Naruto thought as he wiped a sweat drop from his brow. 'Heh, it's as if Dad was getting bored decided to input everything he knew about increasing the power behind a jutsu and the rasengan was the product' Naruto mused as he kept on adding more chakra.

Finally, after about a minute's concentration and the ball growing a few centimeters in diameter, it exploded.

There was a silence.

"That's great Naruto!" Minato exclaimed but was stopped by the look on Naruto's face. That kind of seriousness is not healthy.

So he decided to go on. Even exaggerate it a little if he could.

"You have done well so far and I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I'm very proud of you. Very, very, extremely proud of you. Like sooo much proud of you." Minato kept on going, making weird gestures while enthusiastically shoving his arms in the air and on his heart.

Naruto on his part started to blush. Was this his father? How did the people at his office handle him?

"Yes, I guess it is. But-" Naruto straightened his back. "That is not the end of it. There's more." Although he couldn't see, Minato could tell that his son's voice was one filled completely with determination.

"I can't rest yet. I have to finish it up. I have to learn it." Naruto faced towards his father. "Since I want to make a new record for this" He gave one of the strongest smiles that Minato had ever seen. It was not forced not bright nor anything like that. Just a reassuring smile filled to the brim with determination, confidence and resolve.

Any words forming on the lips of the yellow flash were sealed within. This was the student that every teacher wanted. Not just genius. But a person moved and willing to work. He couldn't fail his son as his teacher.

"Alright then" 'Guess I can't help myself any longer. Kakashi and Sensei are going to be so jealous of him'. "The next step: Containment. Combine the previous two steps and don't let the balloon pop." Minato said as he handed Naruto a blown-up balloon.

"You have gotten this far only due to the fact that you possess excellent chakra control for someone of your chakra capacity. Something that your sister seems to be lacking in." Minato said as he started formulating a plan for his daughter as well. Having Naruto's occasional outbursts on favoritism was enough for everyone. He did not want Naruko to follow her brother.

But thinking on that aspect touched a few sensitive strings in Minato. He took a look at his son and could feel guilt crawl-up to block his throat. He tried to ignore it.

"Regardless. Your chakra control will not land you ashore with this one. It might help. But the key to this final step is concentration. It will be the test for your commitment to this jutsu. All the power in the world, and it would be of no use if you can't direct it." His voice growing a little heavy with each word.

"All the love in the world, but what use is it if not expressed properly" Minato said the last words with hints of tears in his eyes.

"So understand that emotion. Let it flow, but keep it in check. Let the power build up but keep it in control. Your emotions are your strength your chakra is dependent on." Minato finished. He needed to keep himself in check infront of Naruto. The ROOT were no doubt watching him and seeing the leader break down right infront of his son will not do his position any good.

Naruto got to work, not called a genius by the Sandaime for nothing. The hidden meaning was clear to him. He wanted to forgive them for everything but… there was this wall that didn't let him.

This wall needed to come down.

With all that in mind, he started to add chakra into the balloon. The balloon rebelled. It wanted to burst open but Naruto wouldn't let it. It wasn't easy to keep his emotions in check, but he will. For the sake of his loved ones.

It wavered for a few moments but it was beginning to stabilize. It wanted to burst but Naruto acted as the shell. And he wouldn't let anything pass by him. In both this jutsu or in the real life. With another jutsu down in his arsenal, he would protect his loved ones.

Finally, after a tense few minutes, it stopped moving. It meant only one thing, there was an almost stable rasengan inside the balloon.

"I… I... I-I.." Naruto tried to say but could'nt the words to come out of his mouth. "I... I did it! Yatta!" Naruto bounced off the ground. Minato joined in the celebration and lifted him up in the air.

"I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I FREAKING DID IT!" Naruto was shouting on top of his lungs.

Minato was with him all the way "That's my son! I'm so very proud of you!"

It took some time for the enthusiasm to die down.

Minato finally landed his hands on Naruto's shoulders with a grip firm enough to attract his attention. "And I mean every word of it." This time Minato's face was serious. "And I want you to know that fact" His eyes speaking more than words. The pride proudly on display in them.

"It took me 3 years to create this technique. It took my sensei a year to learn it. Heck even your Kakashi sensei took God knows how long to learn it. I had almost given up hope." Minato said as Naruto hung to his each and every word.

"But you…" He took a pause, allowing his son to soak up the meaning behind his words. "You are special. Each generation must surpass the one before it. And you have just proven that fact to me. A living embodiment of the Will of Fire." Minato let go of Naruto's shoulders to give him some space.

"You're gonna surpass all of us before you, you know? I believe in you" Minato finished his little speech.

A true, heartfelt speech that moved his son to tears.

"Come on Naruto." Another pat on his back by his father. "Be a man. And men only cry when someone in their family dies. So cheer up kiddo. You just made the Hokage proud." Minato said that and enveloped him into a bear hug.

Not a deep or a proper one due to their size difference, but the feelings were the same.

One final sniff and Naruto was ready.

"I want to see it Dad. I want to see my rasengan."

'Not satisfied yet? I wonder where that comes from?' "Hmmm. Alright then. You know the steps; you know the feel. Go on Naruto!" Minato called out to him.

Naruto did as told and took a stance in front of a tree. Hand posed beside him, ready to strike. He lifted his hand and cupped it. A swirling mass of blue chakra began to take shape in it.

His other hand came up to help him. Under the concentration and the shape manipulation by both his hands, the rasengan grew.

Moment by moment, second by second, the ball grew in size.

Before his very own eyes, Minato saw the rasengan his son made grow from the size of a marble to the size of a ball. The power emanating from it. He could feel it. The low humming sound of the surrounding air swirling.

"HYAAAAAAAAAH! **RASENGAN!** " Naruto roared and smashed his jutsu into the bark of the tree.

The wood wavered under the pressure and finally the bark gave in. It was taken apart splinter by splinter and a deep impression was left on the tree.

Naruto, not one to be satisfied, went to the next one. He concentrated his chakra more this time. The denser the chakra, the stronger the jutsu.

" **RASENGAN!** "

Another roaring sound and this time the trunk gave in and the tree fell.

Minato watched as his son took apart the trees one by one. This was one prodigy. This was a definite prodigy. His very own son. His pride was soaring new heights today. He couldn't wait to tell Jiraiya sensei about this. The man would undoubtedly love it.

After some practice, Naruto came out of the woods looking worse for the wear.

"Now, now, Naruto. No need to push yourself too hard." Minato said as he caught his son's staggering form. This amount of chakra exhaustion would put even a seasoned chunin to shame.

"N… Not yet." Naruto croaked out.

Minato was surprised, he could still talk? Even an average Jonin would start to feel droopy at this stage. Just how much of an Uzumaki was he?

"Y-you said… my chakra is the direct result of my emotions." Naruto spoke as he steadied himself and let go of his father.

"These are my emotions!" Naruto said as he stepped back up and took up a fighting stance. "I will get stronger. No matter what I have to do, I WILL get STRONGER. Stronger than any of the previous Hokages."

Minato flinched at this. This was not right. It wasn't the right reason. He wanted his son to get stronger but did not want it to be for the sake of just more power. For the sake of proving something to somebody. Not for-

He was interrupted by Naruto yet again "Because I will be the shield! I will protect everyone here in this village. Everyone I love! I will get stronger so that no one will be able to hurt my loved ones."

Minato was shocked after hearing that. He stood speechless as a surge of chakra emanated from his son.

"Because THAT!... IS MY NINJA WAY!"

He said as he formed yet another rasengan in his hands, this one almost bigger than his hand.

Minato smirked. That was his son. His and Kushina's. Though a few tears were shed as he thought this, he started to form his own rasengan in his hands.

"I repeat again. You know the steps; you know the feel. Go on Naruto! Let your emotions flow! Show me the strength of your belief!" Minato matched his son's vigor and his rasengan was completely formed.

At the same instant, both launched forward. Rasengan in hand, both clashed.

" **RASENGAN!** "

The result was a giant explosion. Rasengan clashed with rasengan and the ground started to break apart with the force.

All emotions became clear at that instant. Everything became clear. No words were needed amongst the two.

Minato could clearly see the determination and the belief laying within Naruto.

Naruto saw the pride and the love lying in wait in Minato.

As the light cleared, Minato's clone was popped and Naruto was lying in a heap. His clothes tattered on the edges a bit.

Just as consciousness was about to leave Naruto, he saw a yellow flash and he felt safe again. He finally allowed the fatigue to catch up to him as he drifted off to sleep.

Minato held his son in his arms as he lifted Naruto in his arms.

"But you're wrong Naruto. You're not the only one that wants to protect everything. You don't have to do it alone. Your family is always with you."

Minato finished as he flashed back to his house. It was a time for celebration after all.

* * *

 **ElSEWHERE**

The ANBU were growing restless.

Shikaku Nara was pacing back and forth in his office. This was proving to be quiet troublesome indeed.

This kind of incident reflected poorly on the village criminal mentainance system. The whole point of having a prison was that the people incarcerated would not escape.

"RAT!" Shikaku summoned.

The ANBU with the rat mask appeared behind him.

"It cannot wait any longer. It is a matter of the security of the village now. Inform him of this incident at once" Shikaku ordered.

The ANBU bowed and dissapeared from the room.

Shikaku sighed. He hated to ruin the first holiday that the Hokage had taken the first time in over a decade. Sometimes the position of the Jonin Commander was just too troublesome like that. To ruin the good mood of his ever hardworking Hokage.

But it could not be helped.

Mizuki had escaped with the scroll of seals again. Along with a few others.

* * *

 **And that was it. Finally done and uploaded thanks to my Beta UdayJJW.**

 **Time to make some things OP.**

 **Hope you guys like it. I know learning the rasengan in a day seems impossible when compared to canon. But, as the author, I did give them god-like capabilities didn't I. If you forgot, re-read the summary.**

 **Finally, we are almost at the chunin exam arc. Just one or maybe two chapters more. From the kind of reviews and pm's i get, this is one of the most anticipated arcs.**

 **Onto the review responses,**

 **Timijaf: Thanx for reading.**

 **Skitiro: You are quiet near, though not right. But keep on trying. Honestly, I think it is fairly easy. But that could be because I'm the writer. Thanx for reviewing man. You will be surprised when we see what Sasuke picked for himself.**

 **Illuminated: Thanx for reviewing man. I really love your ideas on the ramen stuff. I will consider doing an Omake on that stuff soon.**

 **Facebreaker17: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you liked it. Keep me updated on your reviews.**

 **AoMythology: That one goes to my notepad. I am still debating so as to the future of Fugaku. His role and involvement. He is kind of like on the railing for being a sacrifice and turning good. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **NaruHina Legends: Thanks for reviewing. I know Sakura was supposed to be the original member of the team 7 but my story changed that. A few words for you though, Chunin exams is a place where many secrets and desires will be revealed. Sorry to say but Naruto will not be learning Shurikenjutsu. But you will be in for some light weapons training later on. But I don't plan on making him a specialist in anyone of them. It's just not fitting with the image I have of his in mind.**

 **Avo385: A simple worded answer. Yes. You are exactly right but that stuff isn't going to happen before Naruto or Sasuke. Anyways, it's still a lot ways to go. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **OnGuard: Really? I am so sorry about that. I will look into the problem. The chapter is soon going to have an update. Thanks for pointing that out.**

 **Reading Pixie: Thanks for reviewing.**

 **OthelloCrass: I felt like a contestant on a stage waitingg for judgement when I started to read your review. But it soothed my nerves till the end. Thanks man. I will try to keep up with your expectations.**

 **amenoshimai1: Thanks for reviewing. But as I have said it before. This is not one of those fics where the sage just pops out of nowhere and just pushes shit into the brains of little children barely able to handle their puberty. Kidding. That stuff will happen. Just not so soon. It will happen in the Shippuden story arc.**

 **draco7347: Thanks for reviewing man. I will try to keep up to your expectations.**

 **NemesisDrive: Thanks for the review! The pronged kunais are a given since he is going to learn the Hiraishin, but Sasuke... I can't just give out spoilers now can I?**

 **That was a lot of review responses. I am kinda winded with writing them. *Phew***

 **So the next chapter will be the Mizuki Breakout. Certain devviations from the cannon. Just wait and read.**

 **See Ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and i am** **a big fan of Naruto. ALL the rights related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **So i would like your like your opinion on my work and ANY suggestions that you may have for me.**

 **This is the part where Mizuki gets his ands dirty. Though he will not be included much in this chapter, there will be his part in the next. To make up for the wait, this chap is about a K bigger than my usual.**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 **Something Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 **'BIJU/SUMMON THOUGHTS'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON SPEAKING"**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"WOULD ANYONE MIND EXPLAINING TO ME JUST HOW DID THAT TRAITOROUS IDIOT MANAGED TO TAKE IT AGAIN?" were Minato's words as he flashed into hs office.

"Y-Yondaime-sama!" All the personel currently in the meeting room gasped at the sudden appearance of the Hokage.

Minato calmed himself and took the seat reserved for him and took to his commanding voice. "Shikaku! Give me the sit-rep." Shikaku took a few steps foreward and began to recount the tale.

"Sir, at 0700 hrs today, whilst reporting in, Anbu Snake discovered the existance of a genjutsu at the third level of the containment unit. It was an A-rank environment based jutsu that made normal detection impossible."

Minato payed him complete attention. Offcourse application of a high level genjutsu would be easy since that holding unit was meant for prisoners which were not considered a serious threat. Due to that fact, two chunin guards as well as twice a day Anbu patrol were the only security provided. It would make sense that a higher level genjutsu could be placed and go unnoticed. The obvious question was that how was one of the prisoners able to cast such a jutsu when chakra supressing seals were stamped on them. Even if they somehow manage to remove the seals, they won't be able to mold chakra properly for another half an hour or so. The seal masters made sure of that.

"After dispelling the genjutsu, the condition of the prison was-" Shikaku handed a file to the Hokage containing the damage reports as well as a picture of the cell that Mizuki broke out of.

Minato looked over at the picture and then at the reports. It seemed almost as if the bars had been exploded from the inside. The type of damage usually done by an explosion. But an explosion on the inside would undoubtedly injure the occupant badly. A Fire Style might do the trick. Minato looked up and was about to say his thoughts when Shikaku continued.

"No signs of molten steel or charred walls." And Minato stopped midway.

"So then..." Minato kept the report back on his desk and closed his eyes.

"It is troublesome but… it seems Mizuki forced his way out." Shikaku said. This was indeed something not many ninja could do. And such a task performed by an ex-chunin instructor was not at all possible. Everyone present in the room knew of his profile. He did not have the skill set that could measure upto that feat.

"That's not all. He took two accomplices with him. The Bakakyodai, Fujin and Raijin. Along with both of them, he managed to ambush and overpower the temporary storage unit's security guards and took off with the scroll." Shikaku continued.

"What?" Minato exclaimed.

"Yes Hokage-sama. They seemed to know the location of the place where the scroll is kept for the restoration period."

There was a brief period of silence after that. "What of persuit?" Minato asked.

"That is the main cause of concern sir." Shikaku replied.

Minato raised an eyebrow. Before he could ask anything further, Shikaku replied.

"We are out of man-power."

"What? How did that happen?" Minato was genuinely confused by that. How was it possible? There is always a minimum set number of Jonins and Special Jonins in the village. How could-

He paused his train of thought right there. There was no need of an answer. The recent influx of missions from the newly created sound country was one of the main reasons why Minato wanted to take a break. The country was so damm full of neck-deep-in-money aristrocrats who raise hell over a broken nail. He was so sick of mission requests that he had delibrately overlooked the minimum jonin criteria and catered to the mission requests. Most of the rookie teams got a C-rank or two out of it.

This was beginning to look a lot worse.

"There are currently a little over 20 chunins present within the boundaries of the village who have been retained due to the nature of their job." Shikaku chose not to comment on the dreaded look that the Hokage sported. "The Police Force is searching the village but I don't think that proved useful since they have assembled downstairs." He took a pause to let the words sink in.

*Sigh*"We have no choice" He said.

"No we don't." Minato replied. He then looked at the Jonin commander in the eye. "Deploy all the available genin units in four man cell formations. No need to arrange a special roster, just call them in ASAP"

Shikaku saluted and barked-off the orders to the ones present in the room. There was no time to waste.

Minato took out a scroll from the drawer in his desk and took a look at all the rookies that were present there.

*Sigh*

The team with the most combat efficiency was currently disbanded. The only member who remained was his son, who was down for the count. He scrolled down for others.

Team 6: Naruko Namikaze, Kiba Inuzuka, Yakumo Kurama.

'They have potential. Though Naruko still hasn't recovered and will opt out for now. I will have to reassign them.' He thought as he looked further down.

Team 8: Honda Saberu, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame.

'Good team. Ideal skill set for pursuit. Yakumo would provide the additional backup required.'

Team 9: Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten.

'Another great team. Though they have just returned from their last mission. It seems Kiba should be the tracker.'

During his musings, the door was knocked and the previously mentioned people appeared. He kept the scroll back inside the drawer.

Time to enter the Hokage mode.

* * *

Entering the Hokage's office is a different experience in itself. It is as if you have been accused of a crime and have to just wait for the punishment whilst stnding there. But the only difference is that the punishment never comes. It's just a constant feeling in your stomach as if an irritating hole has been punctured into your stomach and is leaking all your confidence away. Though this effect is not valid for anyone who has been in the village service for more than a year.

So when they entered and saw the fierce look in the Hokage's eyes, even the hairs on the back of their necks stood in attention.

Minato stood up and adressed them. "There isn't time for pleasantaries so I will right to the point. I am sorry for disturbing you lot at this hour, specially team 9, but there is an emergency situation. The Forbidden scroll has been taken by Mizuki and he has escaped the village boundaries. There are two accomplices with him. Raijin an Fujin. They have legendary strength. You are to intercept them and take possesion of the scroll. The members of the police force have already started their search from the north-eastern corner. You are to do the same from the south-western. Do you have any questions"

A misplaced yawn from Lee was his reply.

"Good. Then deeploy immediately." Minato ordered.

" **Yes Sir!** " They replied in chorus and left.

Their Jonin sensei at the back didn't needed to be told twice.

As soon as they left, Minato sat down and closed his eyes.

The next council meeting was going to be hell in itself. Both of the Namikaze heirs were not participating in this mission. And there was a spy in the village. Or _spies_ ,... multiple. For the sake of the village, he hoped for the former, but will have to prepare for the latter.

He looked out to the moon from his window. The issues with Otogakure, the spy in the village. That was not something Minato was an expert in.

He closed his eyes again.

It would seem that the next issue of Icha-Icha will have to wait for it's release.

* * *

Naruto was still in the bed at his home when he awoke to the feel of agitated chakras fly by.

*YAWN* "What is going on?" Naruto asked to no one in perticular as he made his way to the window.

Just as he opened it, a green blur passed by. "WHOA!" Naruto exclaimed as he was blown back by the sheer wind.

Then two white ones passed in the same manner. Now he was interested. Just who were these guys?

He looked to the left and jumped to stand in the way of another green blur who skidded to a halt infront of Naruto.

"Yoshh! Naruto-san! How youthful it is to see you here! Are you going to participate in the hunt too?"

Lee blabbered away in a rapid fire as he started to jog on spot.

"Good to see you too Lee. But... what hunt?" Naruto asked, already having a pretty good guess as to the identity of the previous speedsters.

"Didin't you know? The Forbidden Scroll was taken again" Lee began as he narrated the whole story to him as told by the Hokage.

"Hmm so that bastard escaped huh? I must have been sleeping. Damm it. I'm too tired to do this stuff right now. Anyways thanks Lee. And good luck" Naruto said as Lee saluted and took to his mad dash again.

As soon as he left, Naruto took account of the situation again.

Firstly, he was tired as hell. He had exhausted nearly all of his chakra earlier today and it was currently only at about 20%.

*Sigh* 'Dad was right to keep me out of this.' Naruto mused as he started to walk towards the training field.

Secondly, he had left some of his equipment there in the morning that he doubted Minato picked up when he was flashed back home. And with this sort of thing going on, the dark ones come out to scavenge what is left.

'Those freaking ragpickers!' On more than one occasion they had taken his tools while he was unconcious or sleeping in the training grounds.

It was a mere walk of 20 minutes. Kushina wouldn't notice that Naruto has left if he was supposed to sleep during this whole fiasco.

After the walk, his gear came into view. He had left it just a few rocks behind where he was being trained. Seemed like the rag-pickers had yet to come here.

Just as he was about to pick up his gear, he heard faint shouts coming from a distance. So straining his hearing more, and strapping on his tools, he went to investigate.

Not a few minutes into the woods, laid Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted and jumped to land beside Iruka to try and help him. "What happened?" He asked as he tried to lift the man up. Despite his appearences, Iruka was heavy.

"Ouch..." Iruka winced as he tried to stand up. "M-Mizuki! Where did he go?" He said, suddenly panicking.

"Whoah, hold on there! Mizuki is out of the village, he escaped a while ago with the forbidden scroll." Naruto explained.

"No..." came Iruka's reply. "He was here just a few minutes ago. He is still in the village. He's got them fooled. Nobody's gonna look for him here anymore." He finished with another wince.

"So you mean..." Naruto said, "Yeah, we are the only ones who can retreive the scroll right now" Iruka finished as he tried his best to stand up.

This was no good. Forbidden scroll was named so for a reason. It was dangerous in the hands of anyone. More so in a traitor's.

'This is going to be so troublesome. Why am I the one falling into shit like this?'

"Hmmph, guess there's no helping it." Naruto finished as he onced-over Iruka to make sure he was alright, and then took out a few strange colored pills from his scroll that he strapped on earlier. "Here" He threw two of them to Iruka who caught it effortlessly.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Something that will help you regain your strength back" Naruto finished as he popped two back into his own mouth. "You can thank the Akimichi's later. For now let's go find that Mizuki" Iruka nodded in acceptance.

Even though accepting help from a student that was in his class not more than a couple of months ago, Iruka couldn't help but feel strange due to absence of hesitation in his heart. This kid, who is several years his junior, a genin to boot as well who was under the tutelage of two of the most powerful men in the village, was still a kid. Yet there was something strange in his voice. The way he spoke, so radiating of self-confidence, was somehow warm enough to ease his heart. His words, seldom they may be, had managed to build a wall of belief in him that he will not fail.

Iruka smiled to himself. 'Just like his father'. Well time was short, and the village was big. The only one who would know where Mizuki went would be his ex-fiance.

"Well then follow my lead Naruto" Iruka said as he felt energy returning to his limbs. He jumped towards the chunin residential area, Naruto followed suite.

Tsubaki would know where he was.

* * *

"DAMM IITT!" Kiba roared as he jumped from the branch to the ground below, frustrated beyond what his Inuzuka genes could allow.

This was the fourth time, his team had faced a diversion. The trails always seemed to be dividing up. If he picked one to chase, it would somehow just disappear a few steps later. Though there seemed to be almost no way of being able to detect what was wrong with it.

Somewhat simmilar condition was faced by the other teams. Not even one seemed to be able to determine where these prisoners went.

That was until…

 **BOOOOOOOMM!**

Someone had used up a generous supply of their explosive tags on that one explosion.

*Whistle*"Now _that_ is what I call an explosion" Tenten said as the huge cloud of smoke was seen to rise from a place a few clicks north of there.

Guy rushed by, Neji following suite.

Kiba was standing there with Lee until the former pair started to move in that direction.

"This is not the time to be admiring an explosion. We've got to help whoever was there!" He shouted the Inuzuka to shake Tenten out of her explosion induced stupor and Lee, who seemed to be excelling at the art of sleep-standing.

"Neji" Guy asked his student, "Can you see who or what caused that explosion?" Neji nodded, veins buldging around his eyes.

"Byakugan!"

His vision changed to a black and white and he zoomed-in on the location of the explosion.

"Currently there are two huge people standing. Identity confirmed to be Fujin and Raijin. Along with two others, Iruka-sensei and Namikaze Naruto."

"What!?" Guy exclaimed. Neji nodded "They are about to engage" He finished.

"Then we need to get there faster" Guy said and pushed foreward.

* * *

 **A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

Naruto and Iruka were currently in the process of chasing the only lead that they had. A small house that Mizuki had built whilst they were returning home from a mission. He had kept several supplies hidden there which he could probably use now. It was also the same place where he first met Orochimaru.

Just as they were about to reach the establishment, they observed a pair of giants who were sitting outside, munching on what looked like a ham.

The two were quite large and almost equally unintelligent. The older brother, Fūjin, seems to be more of the leader, as the younger Raijin would follow his orders and ask foolish questions regarding obvious matters, which were responded with equally foolish answers. Their thoughts revolved entirely around food, and the pursuit of it is all that motivated them.

From the looks of it, it could be observed that mizuki was inside that wooden shelter.

"OOOHHH look what we have here brother… " Fujin said as he came to stand before them.

"Yeah! These little puny brats have come to disturb us brother. Let's finish them up so that Mizuki-san can work in peace" Raijin added.

Now neither Naruto, nor Iruka had any idea just what was their power level. Though not much chakra could be sensed coming from them, Naruto knew better than to judge by just that factor. A jonin and a genin running towards them were quiet the good examples for that.

"Naruto-kun" Iruka said slowly to catch his attention.

Naruto got the hidden meaning. These guys had entire teams after them so they must be strong. Best course of action was to alert the others to their position.

And he did just that. A parchment of paper unsealed from a scroll with a flamy design was attached to a kunai and thrown into the air within the next few seconds. Throwing it on the ground could pose danger to everyone inviolved. Including the scroll.

 **BOOOOOOOMMM**

The firey explosion shook the ground.

Naruto ran forwards. 'Also, this is my distraction' He thought as he began his array of attacks.

" **Multi** **Shadow Clone Jutsu** "

A horde of Naruto's came into view. All of them grinned like maniacs as they descended onto the distracted brothers.

"DOOORRYAAA!" The clones began an intricate dance of combos and locks that kept the brothers occupied and started pushing them back.

"Go Iruka-sensei I got this!" Naruto said as he seemed to be able to hold his own against the brothers for the time being.

Iruka nodded and went ahead. Leaving Naruto alone seemed like a dangerous thing, but Mizuki had to be stopped as well. He had the Forbidden scroll with him after all.

* * *

*Sigh* 'Now that he is gone, this thing doesn't seems to be as easy as I thought' Naruto thought as he could feel himself getting smashed to a paste several times over. However idiotic their appearance might be, they packed quiet a punch. What he could gather from all the pain-staking memmories flooding him right now, even a single punch was enough to break a couple of bones. That number maybe reduced to one for a chakra enhanced limb. But the damage could prove fatal.

His only advantage was that they were slow. Their huge body designs enabled them of supreme strength but also caused them a handicap of being slow. But there was a problem in itself there. Their body designs also made them sturdy and what we call 'plumpy'. So much so, that his attacks were having almost no effect. He was literally being bounced backwards.

'What a strange yet powerful combo… I should try to seperate them' With a strategy in mind, Nauto ordered half of his clones to try and lure Fujin to one side while the other half to try and hold down Raijin.

Though initially succesful, Fujin started to stomp his way to his brother once a perticular clone managed to nick him in the nose.

'Aww Damm' Naruto cursed to himself. If this thing went on any longer, he will have to jump in and fight these guys head on. ' I've got to hold them out for a bit longer'. Pulling open his blue scroll, he unsealed a set of parchments and went in.

'Tchh, I'm low on chakra. I will have to use the shunshin to get these babies in place' He thought as he held his parchments in his hands tightly before he sensed something approaching.

Out of pure reflex, he managed to throw himself out of the way of a large boulder courtesy of Raijin. Just as he was about to land, another one found its way near Nruto and managed to tear through the tree he was currently residing on.

'So the legendary idiots are not as idiotic, I see...' Naruto thought as he just now noticed the dangerously dwindling numbers of his shadow clones. They were putting up a front but were being steadily eliminated. Since the strength of the clone corresponds to the user, mere taijutsu was just not cutting it for them.

"I just had to go out for my gear tonight didn't I?" He cursed to himelf. Just as he was about to jump in, he sensed some chakras entering his sensory borders.

'Are those…? YOSH! Never thought I'd be so happy to see Guy-sensei' He thought to himself. "Well, now I can let loose." He said and vanished in a shunshin.

Suddenly, Fujin felt an almost bone-shattering blow to his leg as Naruto suddenly appeared with his leg outstreached. He slapped one of the parchments to his back and dissapeared again.

"Ugghh… Sasuke is better suited for this thing" Naruto said as he placed a seal on the ground nearby.

Raijin was observing him closely as he was just down to three clones.

Naruto disappeared again and appeared behind Raijin, ready to kick him like with Fujin before. But the bulky man moved his leg beckwards instead. Naruto smirked… and dissapeared again. Only to reappear in front of Raijin. But what he saw, made his eyes go as wide as saucers.

Raijin had a hand ahead of him in a full swing motion.

He wasn't fast enough! Neither did he have the chakra to perform another shunshin. He could not dodge that at this speed. He couldn't even try to use his version of the teleportation since that would most definitely kill him. All he could do now was to focus as much chakra as he could and hope to survive.

This action delivered a punch straight into Naruto's face, who was thrown violently backwards. A bloody spray tracing his path.

He crashed into a tree and his face was bloodied. Blood seeping from his disfigured nose and mouth. All of a sudden, the clones all seemed to go still. This gave the brothers the oppurtunity to eliminate them.

Guy came crashing into the scene with Lee and Neji hot on his tail. Tenten unsealed a couple of weapons and stood ahead of them in a defence stance.

Guy lifted Naruto in his arms "Naruto!? Naruto! Naruto come on wake up! You can't go like this my boy…!" He tried to shake him but no response.

"His coils are completely drained. He doesn't have anymore chakra left. Even his vitals are going completely still! It must have hit his brain causing a severe hemorrhage!" Neji said as he scanned Naruto with his eyes.

Lee began to tear up "Naruto-san! Please stay strong! You are the most youthfl sparring partner that I've ever had the pleasure of knowing! Hold on strong! We will get you to a hospital right away!"

Even Neji's eyes showed discomfort. He hated the main branch but Hinata was his sister. She would be devastated by this.

Naruto's hand moved a bit and he spoke something.

"What!?" All four of them spoke at once.

"D-don't wo… w-worry ab-bout me guys… I'm h-hap-py with my l-life as it was..." He spoke and his hand went still again.

"NOOOO!" All of them spoke at once.

"Wait!" said Neji.

Suddenly,

 **POOF!**

"Jeez! What a drama queen!" A voice came from the other end of the clearing.

The Naruto in Guy's arms disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The real Naruto walked out from behind the shrubs and placed his hand on the ground, placing a paper.

"So that means..." Guy spoke.

"That this..." Tenten.

"Was a clone. A perfect shadow clone at that." Neji said, interrupting Lee from completing their combined sentence.

"All I asked him to do was place a seal on the fatass over there" He said pointing to Raijin who was dumbfounded by this ordeal "But noooo! He has to go and bring out the inner cinderella". Naruto finished grumbling.

Everybody was string at him wide-eyed.

"Well atleast he did his work..." Naruto said as he made the sign for a half tiger.

" **Gravitation Feild: Activate** "

As soon as he said that, both the brothers fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"UGGGHHHH!" Was all that they could manage to say.

Seeing their state, Naruto explained "This was a gravitation field. The paper for the target is on both of them, and the Kanji for the source is on the ground. Sealing for experts: Book 5 chapter 6" He finished, mostly pointing towards Tenten who was asking him the silent question.

Looking back at everyone, naruto could see that his death had been taken seriously. Lee literally had tears in his eyes. Guy sensei looked remorseful as well. Even Tenten and Neji seemed quiet sad. He realised what situation his clone has created.

"Guy-sensei, everyone, I'm sorry fo what my clone caused. I take full responsibility for it. But would you mind going towards east and help Iruka-sensei with Mizuki, he seems to have somehow increased his chakra drastically. I am currently in no state of doing so because I am completley drained." Naruto finished his apology with a quick bow.

"Understood my youthfull student! Your apology is accepted whole-heartedly! I will go assist Iruka-sensei at once. Come on Neji! Lead the way!" Guy said, instantly changing his mood.

The yellow Mizuki stood no chance against the Green beast of Konoha.

* * *

Lee and Tenten stayed behind. Tenten to help Naruto to the hospital and Lee to knock out the two jumbos.

"Well, that was a good way to finish up a fight." Tenten complimented Naruto as she supported his weight.

"Thanks! And Sorry" Naruto said, blushing a bit.

"Wh-Why the sorry?" Tenten asked.

"Well, you are a girl. And Yet you have to carry me." At the sudden narrowing of her eyes Naruto quickly added "I mean you must be embarresed to carry a guy"

"Ohh!" Even Tenten blushed now. "N-no no no no. It's fine!" She quickly added.

When said like that, even Tenten became concious of it. She could literally feel his body pressed up against her's. His defined body with lean but ripped muscles of his chest and abs. She began to blush harder.

"I didn't know you could blush like that" Came Naruto's incredibly weak voice.

"Wh-wha-what?!" She almost stumbled in her step. "Don't say such things!" She threatened him with a letting loose gesture.

"Gomen-gomen! But… your face looks cute like… that… almost like..." Naruto finished as he dozed of on her shoulders.

Tenten stood there.

Froze there.

Her legs refused to move.

Just a year back, he was supposed to be one of the most cutest boys to have ever step foot in the academy. Almost half of the female population, be it senior or junior, had a crush on him. He was supposed to be the idol student. But he was never one to respond to those types anyways. That made him all the more like an unreachable fruit.

Ofcourse Tenten herself was never one of them. Due to this, her gender preferences were often bought up in discussion amongst her group since she didn't seem to fall for any of the boys.

But right now, it was all different.

She was alone. With the same boy who was practically a prince. And he said she was cute.

She could feel him lean on her completley. His body pressed up against her back. To be honest, her inner maiden was finally awake and seeing the world around.

And she loved every moment of it.

Unfortunately,

"Tenten! Naruto-san!" Lee said as he skidded to a halt next to her.

"Eeeeeekk!" Tenten screamed like a girl. This surprised the spandex clad genin who was used to her tsundere pesronality.

"A-Are you okay Tenten?" Lee asked as he stood beside her.

"Y-y-ye-yea-hh! I-Im all… right! I was startled because Naruto suddenly fell asleep on my shoulder and you came too."

"Ooh… Shall I carry him for you then?" Lee asked.

"Huh? N-no!" She replied a little forcefully, as she held him back protectively. "H-he might get disturbed from his sleep. I'll carry him till the hospital"

* * *

 **And that was it.**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I had exams and also what I just learned is called writer's block. It's a pretty strange thing. Where once you could write about one to two pages a day, you can write not more than a paragraph. The inspiration keeps on going away. With Sasuke's story in the anime now, I have renewed my spirit.**

 **As for the change in Naruto's attire (with the multiple scrolls that he pulls open), imagine one of those pull-down charts that were hanging in our classrooms for the teachers' convineance. She would pull them down and begin to blabber. The scrolls are kinda like that. He has multiple ones hanging from his belt. I will introduce them as they appear in the story.**

 **The firey one is pretty much self explanatory. It contains seals stored inside which cause explosions.**

 **The blue one is the imaginative one. Any sort of creative seal that he makes or reads is stored there.**

 **This chapter contained again, naruto's POV. The next chapter will be the return of Sasuke and Hinata. And yes. Our little weapons mistress has developed a bit of a crush on the golden flash's boy.**

 **Review response**

 **Facebreaker17: Thanks for the review man. I think i could have done it a bit better, when i see back. But that's for another time. Keep on reading.**

 **Polaruspax: Sorry for that man. But this story just aint swingin that way. What you desire will be included further into the story. But not now. Thamks for reading.**

 **blueexorist: Thanks for the review man. Glad you liked the chapter. And I'm myself pretty excited about the exams.**

 **luquie10: Well, the POV was different. But yeah, the topic was pretty much the same. Just so to satisfy you, i did say on the AN above the chapter.**

 **Skitiro: Thanks for the encouragment man. Keep on reading and reviewing.**

 **Scarease: Well I hope this chapter has answered your query. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **NaruHina Legends: Thanks for the review. And that option is something i would keep open. Thanks for the idea too.**

 **NemesisDrive:Thanks for the review man. Really appreciate it. keep on reading.**

 **That was it for this chapter. As I said above, Sasuke and Hinata are going to re-enter the story. And the whole fiasco with Mizuki's escape will be explained in the next. Some issues regarding Tenten have come uup though.**

 **This Tenten idea was suggested to me by a guest. Thanks man. You're awesome and you know who you are.**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
